Proibido gostar?
by Kik-chan
Summary: InuYasha é apaixonado por Kagome até ai, tudo bem... O problema é que a jovem é a irmã de seu melhor amigo, Miroku... Até onde o amor pode chegar para impedir que isso os atrapalhe?
1. O segredo

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Miroku.. Posso te contar uma coisa?_

**Miroku – Pensando em algo que não quero pensar... diz:**

_Claro! O que é?_

"Conto ou não pra ele...?" – pensa.

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Miroku... Eu gosto da..._

**Miroku – Pensando em algo que não quero pensar... diz:**

_InuYasha?_

_**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" pode não responder porque parece estar offline.**_

****

Capítulo 01: O segredo

"Droga! Nunca vou conseguir falar pra ele..." – pensou triste e foi dormir.

Dia seguinte! InuYasha está a caminho de seu terceiro colegial, já faltando pouco para o seu fim. Um adolescente prestes a completar seus 18 anos, bonito e inteligente.

- InuYasha! – exclama Miroku, seu melhor amigo desde sua infância.

- Miroku? – confuso, lembrando da conversa por _msn_ com o amigo na noite anterior.

- Tudo beleza, cara? – diz, cumprimentando InuYasha.

- Claro, tudo ok... Por quê?

- Ah, nada... É que ontem você estava estranho no _msn_.

- Eu?

- é! Você ia me dizer alguma coisa... Que gostava da...?

- Olá meninos! – Chega Sango, para a alegria de Miroku e para o alívio de InuYasha, fugindo do assunto.

- Oi Sango! - dizem juntos.

- Viram a Kagome por ai?

- Ela deve estar com a Rin, no pátio... ou já dentro da sala mesmo. – diz InuYasha.

- Ah ta, muito obrigada! Vejo vocês mais tarde... Tchau! – e saiu em direção a classe de aula.

- Oiê!

- Oi Sango! – exclamam Kagome e Rin, duas belas jovens que cursavam o primeiro ano do colegial.

- InuYasha disse que estariam aqui.

- Hunf, então ele não se atrasou hoje! Melhor assim...

- Por que se atrasaria, Rin? – pergunta Sango.

- É que ele ainda estava dormindo quando sai de casa...

- Também, ele foi no show do Yellowcard, chegou em casa e entrou no msn... Imagina que horas ele deve ter ido dormir! – disse Kagome.

- Você tava online no msn?

- Não Rin, mas vi o meu irmão falando com o seu, rs..

- Ahh, claro.. E você sabe sobre o que eles conversavam? – perguntou em ar de brincadeira.

- RIN! – Sango e Kagome exclamam.

- Tá, tá, eu só estava brincando...

Chega o intervalo:

- InuYasha, vou comprar alguma coisa na cantina... a fila está enorme, mas tudo bem.. Gostaria de vir comigo?

- Gostaria, mas não vou.

- Hey!

- hehehehe... Ah, vai lá. Te espero aqui. Vou falar com as meninas...

_Enquanto isso..._

- Vai, Gome! (apelido da Kagome)

- Canta logo pra gente!

- Mas eu ainda não terminei de escrever! Nem sei se eles vão querer me por na banda...

- Esqueceu que eu também faço parte dela?

- Sango..

- Vamos! Adoramos sua voz!

- Ta, mas eu digo de novo que eu não terminei de escrever!

InuYasha estava se aproximando do grupinho das meninas, quando Kagome começou a cantar:

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

(_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor_

_Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_)

- Uau! – Rin e Sango dizem. – Que demais, Gome!

- Ah, que nada... mas obrigada, do mesmo jeito. Sei lá, mas sinto que está faltando algo...

- Oi meninas! – InuYasha diz, para a surpresa de todas.

- InuYasha! – exclama Kagome. – A quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Hum... há alguns minutos, eu diria, hehehe..

- Hehehehe..

- Então... – já vermelha – ... você me ouviu cantar, certo?

- Certo. E queria dizer que estava linda.

- O quê?

- Bom, tenho que ir... Falo com você mais tarde. Tchau gente!

- Tchau Inu!

- Nossa, que elogio hein, miga! – brinca Sango.

- Hey, pare com isso! InuYasha é apenas um amigo.

"Apenas um amigo? Então ela não deve sentir nada por ele..." – pensa Rin.

- Bom, tenho que ir também.

- Aonde vai?

- Para a sala de informática. Lembrei que preciso mandar um e-mail importante... tchau!

- E-mail importante?

Sango e Kagome se perguntam, vendo a amiga sair do refeitório, trombando com o irmão no caminho...

... deixando um bilhetinho cair.

"Hã..?"

InuYasha abaixa e vê o bilhetinho. Logo, o abre:

_Inu_

_Corre pra sala de informática. Temos que conversar._

_Beijos!_

_Rin_

- O Miroku que me perdoe, mas vou falar com a minha irmã. – diz sozinho, e vai para a sala de informática também.

_**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" acaba de se conectar.**_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Inu!_

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Fala Rin! O que houve? Não dava pra gente se encontrar não?_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Ah, é que fica mais emocionante desse jeito._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_ù.ú_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_A questão é a seguinte; como não consegui te perguntar isso ontem..._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Não, eu não consegui contar pra ele._

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_InuYasha!_

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Rin!_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Ele tem que saber..._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Não é tão simples quanto pensa. Em que computador você está?_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Eu sei que não. E você tem que tomar cuidado para não deixar o que sente claro demais. Estou no número 15 da última fileira no lado esquerdo._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Tomar cuidado para não demonstrar o que sinto! Rin! Há quantos anos eu tenho feito isso? Hunf... então você está longe d mim. Melhor, assim ninguém desconfia ou acha estranho nós, irmãos, conversando pelo msn se quer que estamos no mesmo lugar. ù.u_

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Não foi por mal que disse, Inu. Só não quero que você sofra._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Mais do que já sofro, impossível. Mas estou bem... Ela é a minha amiga... e eu adoro estar perto dela... mesmo como amigo..._

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Ok... Não quero, por nada desse mundo, te ver mal por causa dela. E se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por vocês dois..._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Eu falo. Você já faz guardando o meu segredo, e eu agradeço muito._

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Fique tranqüilo. Este seu segredo estará sempre guardado comigo. Mesmo ela sendo minha amiga, eu nunca contaria que você está afim dela..._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Nunca MESMO, Rin. Lembre-se de que você é a única pessoa pra quem contei o que sinto.._

**Rin Estou na escola. Não fale comigo. diz:**

_Ok, ok... Olha, já vai dar o sinal. Só queria esclarecer as coisas com você... E não quero te ver triste._

**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" diz:**

_Não estou. Valeu por se preocupar. Estou desligando o pc..._

_**InuYasha "Quero um Ipod!" pode não responder porque parece estar offline.**_

"Ai, InuYasha... Por quanto tempo vai ficar desse jeito?"

- Pow cara, você sumiu!

- Ah, foi mal Miroku... Tive que dar uma passadinha lá na sala de informática...

- Pra quê? Paquerar a Kikyou?

- Dã, não esquece que é você o mulherengo! ¬¬

- Rs...

- Rin! Ta tudo ok? – perguntam Kagome e Sango

- Hã? Ah, claro!

- É que você saiu correndo de repente... – murmura Sango

- É, era um e-mail para aquela escola que eu falei, sobre o curso de design...

Conversa vai, conversa vem. As aulas retornam.

- Por favor, abram o livro na página 75 onde vamos falar sobre o perído...

"Ah, to sem saco pra prestar atenção na aula de história... Preciso pensar em algum modo de descobrir se a Kagome sente alguma coisa pelo meu irmão..."

Como deu para perceber, InuYasha é apaixonado por Kagome, uma linda jovem com seus 15 anos de idade cursando o primeiro colegial; até ai, tudo bem... O problema é que a jovem é a irmã de seu melhor amigo, Miroku... Até onde o amor pode chegar para impedir que isso os atrapalhe?

"Já sei." –retorna Rin em seus pensamentos. – "Vou pegar meu celular..."

Digita uma mensagem no celular; logo, Sango e Kagome sentem os celulares vibrarem, até lerem a seguinte mensagem:

"_Que tal uma noite do pijama, na minha casa, essa sexta?"_

Oooooooooooi, pessoal!

É, mais uma fic inútil que eu escrevo... XD

Digo "inútil" porque minhas fic nunca ficam boas, rs...

Escrevi 5 páginas desse capítulo faz muuuuito tempo, e peguei hoje para continuar... Não lembrei muito bem da história! Mas vou tentar, _tentar_, escrever essa história até o final. Pelo menos uma fanfic eu tenho que terminar, né?

Idéia central: InuYasha e Miroku, melhores amigos; InuYasha, apaixonado pela irmã do melhor amigo; esta? Hum... muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir... (isso é, se eu terminar de escrever...) e terão outros casais também... (lembrando: se eu terminar de escrever! XD)

Beijos pra quem leu até aqui!

Kik chan


	2. Kagome está na banda

O celular de Kagome apita.

- O que foi isso? – reclama a professora de ciências, ouvindo o barulho.

Kagome discretamente pega o celular e lê a mensagem.

- "Por mim tudo bem... seria muito legal!"

- O que foi? – Sango pergunta

- A Rin, querendo marcar uma noite do pijama essa sexta!

- Oba! Escreve ai que eu também topo!

- "A Sango também topa. Bjs!" – e envia a mensagem.

Capítulo 02: Kagome está na banda

- Yes! – exclama baixinho. Rin, apesar de também estar no primeiro colegial, estudava em uma sala diferente da das amigas.

- Ei mana, o que anda aprontando?

- Nada Inu, Só bolando algumas coisas...

- ... Como?

- Como uma noite do pijama, aqui em casa, essa sexta.

- O quê! Você não convidou a Kagome, né!

- Justamente por isso uma noite do pijama!

- Rin...

- Imagina que legal, Inu; eu, você, o Miroku, a Kagome e a Sango assistindo filmes numa sexta a noite?

- Ah, então eu posso chamar o Miroku?

- Claro né! Só não vai lançar uma de suas indiretas na frente dele...

- Mas a intenção é essa!

- Bom, você é que sabe. Bolei isso para que você e a Kagome fiquem mais tempo juntos...

- Rs, valeu Rin. Não que eu ache que isso vai dar certo, mas...

- Deixe de ser pessimista! Vai ser tão lindo quando você se declarar para ela e vocês ficarem juntinhos... – Rin abre um largo sorriso e imagina sua amiga e seu irmão juntos em uma cena romântica.

- É, se um dia eu contar para ela o que sinto. Bom, vou entrar no MSN e ver se ela está online.

- Ok! A gente se fala por lá. P

- Rs...

InuYasha vai para seu quarto, que era muito legal inclusive. As paredes eram num tom azul claro, mas não muito; tinha uma cama, uma escrivaninha e um armário. As paredes tinham alguns pôsteres de filmes, bandas e desenhos que ele mesmo tinha feito. Sem contar no painel em baixo da sua janela cheio de folhas, umas em branco e outras toda rabiscadas com idéias para uma música; InuYasha tinha uma banda, na qual estava ele, Miroku e Sango, apenas faltando um vocalista, em quem ele tinha pensado de ser a Kagome. Porém, esta ainda estava decidindo se entrava na banda ou não.

- Vamos lá... Ela tem que estar online...

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Hey, InuYasha!_

- Yes! Online! – antes de responder, InuYasha muda o seu nick e liga o rádio, colocando Muse para tocar.

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Oi! Tudo bom?_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Tudo sim! E você? Ouvindo Linkin?_

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Tudo ok… Não, ouvindo Muse agora…_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Hum.. adivinha o que eu tou ouvindo?_

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Hã… Yellowcard!_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Acertou! XD_

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Hehehe, muito bom o show de ontem, né?_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Nossa, demais..._

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Então, você não quer mesmo entrar na banda?_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Querer eu até quero... Mas acho que minha voz não combina com o estilo de vocês..._

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Como não! Ouvi você cantando hoje e tem tudo a ver! E a Sango já te disso isso umas mil vezes... Sem contar que você também escreve coisas bonitas que eu sei.._

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Claro né, quantos poemas meus eu já pedi para você ler e ver se está bom?_

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Hehehehe..._

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Tá. Eu topo entrar na banda._

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_O que! SÉRIO? SÉRIO MESMO, MESMO, MESMO?_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Sério. Só não falei pro Miroku ainda porque ele já está dormindo._

**InuYasha "You just too good to be truth... I can't take my eyes of you…" diz:**

_Uhu! Vivaaa! Yes! Valeu, Gome! \o/_

_InuYasha mudou o seu nick para "InuYasha 'A Gome entrou na banda! \o'"_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Hehehe... Pelo visto vocês estavam bem desesperados, né?_

**InuYasha "A Gome entrou na banda! \o/" diz:**

_É, desesperados para ouvir o sim da sua boca! P_

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Rs... e quando é o ensaio?_

**InuYasha "A Gome entrou na banda! \o/" diz:**

_Toda sexta, aqui na minha casa._

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Ótimo, assim já fico para a noite do pijama que sua irmã bolou. Bom, vou saindo Inu! Espero que você durma feliz essa noite!_

- Só de falar com você eu já dormirei feliz essa noite... E é claro que eu não vou escrever isso para ela. ¬¬

**InuYasha "A Gome entrou na banda! \o/" diz:**

_Pode ter certeza que vou dormir bem feliz essa noite! Boa noite Gome, até amanhã! _

** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) diz:**

_Hehehe, obrigada, para você também... Até mais! _

_** !Gome-chan! - Hã... nada a declarar? (sim, sem idéia pro nick!) pode não responder porque parece estar offline.**_

- Yes! Ela está na banda... – InuYasha desliga o computador e vai dormir feliz, suspirando ao pensar em Kagome...

- E ai cara! – Miroku na manhã seguinte, encontrando Inu no intervalo.

- Hey, Miroku! Ficou sabendo as sua irmã?

- Claro cara! Finalmente temos uma vocalista! \o/

- Hehehe... Pois é...

- Meninos! A Gome entrou na banda! – chega Sango toda alegre

- YES! – Os três se abraçam em comemoração.

- Hey, que festa é essa que eu estou perdendo? – Chega Rin, voltando do banheiro.

- A Gome entrou na banda!

- É, já tou sabendo! Inclusive, ela tava lá na biblioteca escrevendo umas coisas...

- Nossa, em pleno intervalo? – argumenta Miroku

- Pois é... Em pleno intervalo...

- Bom, vou lá me encontrar com ela e ver o que ela está escrevendo. Até mais, gente! – e Sango sai em direção a biblioteca.

- Sango!

- Gome! – abraça a amiga. – To tão feliz por você ter entrado na banda!

- He, he, he... Eu também estou bem feliz pra falar a verdade. Adoro o som de vocês, e compor músicas vai ser bem legal.

- Tipo, você já fazia isso antes mesmo, né? P

- Há, há, há, pois é... Inclusive, sabe a música que eu cantarolei ontem?

- Sim.

- Estava escrevendo para vocês mesmo... Só que ta faltando alguma coisa... E eu sei que vocês são meio poetas, ai pensei que talvez voc...

-_ Nós_ nada; o _InuYasha_ é o poeta da banda.

- Sério? Bom... Então eu acho que vou passar essa letra pra ele e pedir pra ele completar. Sinto que falta alguma coisa...

- Seria a letra para um casal?

- Ah, nem sei...

_Péééé _(nuss, que coisa tosca! XD)

O sinal do fim do intervalo bate.

A manhã correu normal. De tarde, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Rin se encontraram numa lanchonete perto da escola para almoçar.

- E então, o que vocês vão querer? – pergunta Miroku para os amigos.

- Ah... eu quero o de sempre. – argumenta Rin.

- Eu quero um Sunday de amora. – diz Kagome, sem muita fome.

- E eu um X-Egg.

- Ok! Vem comigo buscar as coisas, ...

"... Rin?" – pensa a menina.

- ... Sango?

- Claro!

- Er... eu vou ao banheiro. – diz Rin, com o olhar perdido.

Assim, Kagome e InuYasha ficam sozinhos na mesa. InuYasha age normalmente, mas algo nele o faz se sentir estranho; sentia que suava frio, e aquele friozinho na barriga insistia em vir...

- Hey, Inu.

- Sim? – perdido em seus pensamentos, demora um pouco para responder para a amiga, num meio da palavra "sim" com um "engoli em seco".

- Estava pensando... – põe a mão no bolso do casaco e de lá tira um papel rosa, todo dobradinho – Será que você poderia dar uma olhada nisso aqui para mim? – e entrega para o amigo.

- Claro! Mais um poema?

- Hum... Na verdade... não. – pausa. – Seria uma música para a banda, mas sinto que falta algo...

- Sei...

- Tanto, que eu queria que você desse uma olhada e completasse, se você tiver alguma idéia.

- E-Eu?

- Claro! Não é você o poeta? – dá uma piscadinha, e logo os amigos juntam-se novamente a mesa. InuYasha guarda o papel no bolso, e mais uma vez, engole em seco.

Sexta-feira – 17h. Lá estava InuYasha, se arrumando em seu quarto para ensaiar com a banda. E sabia que não seria um ensaio qualquer; Kagome estaria nele. Vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e seu cumprido cabelo cor prata ( que vocês sabem o quão lindo é P ) preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, como quase sempre estava.

No aposento ao lado, se encontrava uma jovem com seus 15 anos de idade, muito bonita, se olhando no espelho, perdida em seus pensamentos... Tinha um cabelo muito liso, bem preto e curto; o penteava calmamente, até olhar no relógio e ver que este já marcava 17:15h...

- Meu Deus! Daqui 15 minutos o pessoal chega! – correu para o armário e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu na sua frente; uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma blusinha rosa, com um _smile_. Calçou o all star ( todos andam de all star, ok? XD ) vermelho e foi para a sala, aguardar os amigos... Um estranho frio na barriga começava a chegar.

- Vai logo, Kagome! – gritava um nervoso Miroku, já do lado de fora da casa.

- Calma! – esta respondia. – Não to encontrando meu all star!

- Claro, será que é por que ele está aqui na sala? ¬¬

- Ops! – envergonhada, Kagome desce as escadas rapidamente. – Desculpa, Miroku...

- Rs, vai logo, senão a gente vai se atrasar. Inclusive, onde está a San...

- Oi gente! – Sango chega, dizendo um "oi" meio ofegante.

- Vamos embora? – diz Kagome, já trancando a casa.

- Sim! Pegou tudo o que precisa? – pergunta a amiga.

- Sim. Vai ser bem legal passar a noite lá com a Rin e com o Inu...

- É... – e todos riram.

- Oi! – Uma animada Rin abre a porta.

- Hey, miga! – Kagome entra, toda contente cumprimentando a amiga.

- Oie! – Sango vem atrás.

- Oi Rin! – Diz Miroku, dando um beijinho no rosto da garota.

- O-Oi... – Responde uma corada Rin, olhando firmemente para o amigo, que estava vestido quase igual a InuYasha, mas a camiseta era vermelha e seu cabelo, preto e um pouco cumprido, preso em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- E ai, onde o InuYasha está?

- Deve estar lá em cima... – pausa. Grita o nome do irmão. – InuYasha!

- Oi pessoal! – um alegre InuYasha aparece, no topo da escada.

- E ai, Inu! – todos respondem.

InuYasha vê Kagome. "Como pode ser tão linda...", pensa ao ver a garota; esta, vestia uma saia jeans, num tom azul claro, que ia até os joelhos e era de prega; uma blusa verde escuro e uma jaqueta preta de moletom por cima. Estava linda... simplesmente linda.

- Hey, pessoal! Vamos ensaiar? Afinal, finalmente temos a cantora que sempre procuramos, não é mesmo? – todos riem.

Todos caminham para o estúdio. E que estúdio... Era tipo daqueles estúdios profissionais; com todo o equipamento de som, necessário para ensaiar e até mesmo gravar alguma coisa; era uma sala a prova de som, cheio de espumas na parede e envidraçada na parte onde os músicos ficavam. Para quem só ia assistir, tinha um sofá muito confortável, onde Kagome e Rin costumavam ficar quando assistiam aos ensaios. Mas agora, Kagome faria parte desses ensaios.

- Uau, quem diria, eu, aqui, tocando com vocês! – dizia, sorridente. – Estou com vergonha de cantar...

- Ah, sem essa Gome! – responde Sango, arrumando se teclado. – você está entre seus melhores amigos e seu irmão! XD

- Ah, eu sei... Mas sei lá, e se minha voz não se encaixar com o estilo de vocês..

- Hunpf, impossível Kagome. – responde InuYasha, já com a guitarra preparada e o microfone também. – E ai, o que tocaremos hoje?

- Bom, eu mostrei pra Gome aquela música que eu fiz, e a gente sempre tocou.

- Eu adorei! – diz Kagome, se preparando na frente do microfone.

- Bom, então vamos nessa! – diz Miroku, já sentado para tocar bateria.

- Vamos lá. Pode contar, Miroku! Preparada, Gome?

- É, acho que sim Inu... Vamos lá.

_Um, dois três,_ vai! – Conta Miroku, batendo as baquetas.

You and me all alone

_(Você e eu, sozinhos)_

It's too late to say we didn't know

_(É tarde demais para dizer que não sabemos)_

We shouldn't be all alone

_(Não devíamos estar sozinho)_

One of us might lose control

_(Um de nós vai perder o controle)_

Kagome estava meio nervosa, e percebia-se isso em sua voz.

Of these feelings we've been hiding

_(Destes sentimentos que nós temos escondidos)_

Deep down they might start to show

_(Caindo, querendo se soltar)_

Not here not now watch my frustrations grow

_(Não aqui, não agora, vendo minhas frustrações_

_crescerem)_

Começou a se soltar. E foi no refrão que o show começou.

I know what I feel and you feel it too

_(Eu sei o que sinto, e você também sente)_

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

Move

_(Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro_

_movimento)_

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

_(Quem vai colocar o coração na linha)_

It could be me it could be you tonight

_(Pode ser eu, pose ser você, esta noite)_

Cantava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E tinha uma voz...

Show me who you are

_(Me mostre como você é)_

Stop me before I go too far

_(Me pare antes que eu vá longe demais)_

Cause it hurts to hold back

_(Dói evitar que isso volte)_

So hold me or I might crack

_(Então me abrace antes que eu enlouqueça)_

I'm gasoline you're the match

_(Sou a gasolina, você é o fósforo)_

I'm not sure if we can handle that

_(Eu não estou certa se podemos cuidar disso)_

We might explode could be a mess

_(Nós podemos explodir pode ser um problema)_

I say we take the chance

_(Eu digo para arriscarmos a chance)_

Dai pra frente, um arraso. InuYasha não parava de sorrir, e Kagome, apenas concentrada, cantando a música de sua amiga.

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me it could be you tonight

I'm mixed up confused

_(Estou confundida e confusa)_

And I don't know what to do

_(Eu não sei o que fazer)_

I want to and I'd love to

_(Eu quero e eu amo)_

If I knew you'd want me to

_(Se eu soubesse que você me queria também)_

If you get any closer then I'm going to scream

_(Se você chegar mais perto eu vou ter de gritar)_

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me it could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me it could be you tonight!

E a música saiu perfeita.

- Uau! Um arraso, miga!

- Arraso é essa sua música! Pra quem você fez? – Dizia Kagome, vendo a letra.

- Er.. – Sango cora, e, por sorte, é cortada por Miroku.

- Muito legal, Gome! Parabéns.

- É, ficou demais!

- Hehehe, valeu!

- E ai, qual a próxima? Aquela sua Inu?

- Hã? Que? Não, melhor não...

- Por que? É aquela que se chama _Forever_, não é?

- Er... é... – responde tímido.

- É linda! Vamos lá, Inu! – diz Kagome.

- Ta bom. Você sabe cantar?

- Claro! Quantos ensaios eu já vi de vocês? P

- Rs...

- Faz _backing vocal_ para mim?

- Hã...

- Vai! Você sempre cantou mesmo!

- Ta.. Vamos lá.

- _Um, dois três..._

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside

_(Eu preciso te contar o que estou sentindo)_

I could lie to myself but it's true

_(Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é tudo verdade)_

There's no denying when I look in your eyes

_(Não há como negar quando olho nos seus olhos)_

Girl, I'm out of my head over you

_(Menina, estou com a cabeça em você)_

I lived so long believing all love is blind

_(Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego)_

But everything about you

_(Mas tudo em você)_

Is telling me this time it's

_(Está me dizendo que agora é...)_

Forever, this time I know

_(Pra sempre, agora eu sei)_

And there's no doubt in my mind

_(E não há dúvidas na minha mente)_

Forever, until my life is through

_(Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado)_

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

_(Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre)_

InuYasha e Kagome cantavam em perfeita sintonia...

I hear the echo of the promise I made

_(Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz)_

When you're strong you can stand on your own

_("Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho")_

But those words grow distant as I look at your face

_(Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você)_

InuYasha olha para Kagome. Esta, olha para ele e cora.

No, I don't wanna go it alone

_(Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho)_

I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line

_(Eu nunca pensei que meu coração entraria na linha)_

But everything about you

_(Mas tudo em você)_

Is telling me this time it's

_(Me diz que agora é...)_

Forever, this time I know

And there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is through

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Oh

I see my future when I look in your eyes

_(Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos)_

It took your love to make my heart come alive

_(O seu amor faz meu coração viver)_

Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind

_(Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é_

_cego)_

But everything about you is telling me this time it's

_(Mas tudo em você me diz que agora é...)_

Forever, this time I know

And there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is through

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

- Uau de novo! XD – Disse Sango.

- É mesmo. Vamos dar uma pausa? – sugere Miroku.

- Claro.. – responde InuYasha.

Miroku, Sango e Rin saem do estúdio, indo à cozinha beber água. InuYasha e Kagome ficam sozinhos no estúdio.

- Essa música é muito linda. – diz Kagome.

- Ficou demais na sua voz... – diz InuYasha, meio que de cabeça baixa.

- Ficou demais na _nossa_ voz. Eu gostei muito pelo menos.

- Eu também, sabia? Ficamos legais cantando juntos...

- Bom... e quanto aquela letra que eu te dei?

- Ah, dei uma olhada. E escrevi mais um pouco.

- Ótimo. Não seria legal se nós a cantássemos juntos também?

Oiiiiiiii, gente!

Putz! Esse capítulo ficou cumprido! XD Mas sei lá, a intenção era deixar ele meio cumprido mesmo... Eu até ia escrever mais, mas achei melhor não!

E ai, estão gostando? Nesse capítulo, a Rin tem lá seus mistérios e ainda não se sabe se a Kagome gosta ou não do InuYasha...

Ah, usei duas músicas bem legais nesse capítulo; a primeira, que a Sango escreveu, se chama "It could be you", da Alexz Johnson, e a outra, do InuYasha, se chama "Forever", do Kiss.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Ah, e uma coisa que eu costumo fazer; escrever uns 2 capítulos, pelo menos, de um mesmo dia, tipo, na história; comecei a sexta-feira no capítulo dois e vou continuar no três... espero que vocês não se importem com isso!

AMEI todas as reviews! Fiquei muuuuuuuuuuito feliz mesmo, no dia seguinte ao que eu tinha postado eu já tinha recebido 4! Achei demais, brigadão gente!

Respostas aqui:

**Nana-PaesLeme:** Oiii! Mew, brigadão mesmo pela review, fiquei super feliz e emocionada quando li! Hehehe, então você vai ficar curiosa até o final da fic! XD Fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou. Espero que, apesar desse capítulo ser cumprido, que você tenha gostado também. Hehehe, vou tentar terminar essa, juro! E bom saber que você se identificou com ela, quem sabe outras pessoas não se identifiquem também. Saiba que você também está nos meus "favorites" e que aquela sua fic "Músicas que me descrevem" está demais, continua, please! É isso, kissus!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oie! Que bom que você gostou! Olha, eu amo a Kikyou (Kik-chan! XD), mas ela realmente não aparecerá nessa fic. XD A Rin? É, bem capaz que ela seja de grande ajuda para juntá-los, isso é, se eles ficarem juntos... P Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Kissus!

**princesayoukai100:** Oie! Hehehe, obrigada! Vou tentar terminar a fic, juro! Espero que você continue lendo! Kissus!

**mk-chan160:** Oi! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Então, é exatamente essa a questão: Qual o problema dele gostar da irmã do melhor amigo? Tou escrevendo pensando nessa questão. Será que o irmão é ciumento? Será que ele ajudaria? Ou não? É isso! Fica esse mistério, que eu mesma ainda vou resolver! Kissus!

**sangozinha:** Migaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ni, que bom que você está gostando! Saiba que eu também estava com saudade de ver seu nome no ar, continua a Perfect que eu continuo essa, que tal? P Hehehe, brigadão miga, te adoro muuuuuuuito, sua fic também está demaaaaaaaaais! Kissus!

**Bru-chan:** Oi! Obrigada, bom saber que você gostou da fic! Vixi, vai rolar muitas surpresas nessa festa do pijama... Espero que você continue lendo! Kissus!

Brigadão mesmo galera, até a próxima!

Kik-chan


	3. A noite do Pijama

- E então,escreveu alguma coisa Inu?

- Bom... mais ou menos... – diz, tímido, abrindo o papel rosa com a letra de Kagome, só que meio amassado e todo rabiscado. – Desculpe pelo estado do seu papel!

- Hehehe, relex... – pega o papel da mão do amigo e lê. InuYasha apenas a observa, e vê as expressões que fazia em seu rosto, a cada frase em que lia.

- E ai?

- Nossa... Lindo, Inu...

- Bem... obrigado!

- E então, vamos tentar cantar?

- Nós?

- Claro! Canta a parte que você escreveu e eu canto a minha, que tal?

- Ta...

InuYasha se esforça para lembrar o ritmo da música que a garota cantarolá-ra aquele dia na escola.

- Pronto?

- Acho que sim.

**Capítulo 3: A noite do Pijama**

Ambos se sentam num banquinho, pegam o microfone e estão bem juntos, segurando a letra da música.

InuYasha sente aquele frio na barriga que insiste em vir.

Kagome começa a contar...

- Um, dois, três...

_**(InuYaha)**_

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

_(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de_

_sorrir)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

_(Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

InuYasha começa cantando. Sua voz soava tímida, porém forte e muito afinada. Kagome o olhava atentamente.

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

Cantam juntos. Nesses versos, sim, soavam a mais perfeita combinação vocal que poderia existir.

_**(InuYasha)**_

You´ve gone away

_(Você se foi)_

You don´t feel me here, anymore

_(Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_

Pausam. Se olham por um tempo, boquiabertos. De trás, percebe-se Rin, voltando ao estúdio enquanto Miroku e Sango pegavam algumas coisas em suas malas. Rin senta, e apenas observa o casal.

_**(Kagome)**_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

_(O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo)_

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor_)

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

_(Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

Essa voz, sempre afinada e muito suave...

E, juntos, novamente:

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto)_

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_(E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente)_

Kagome pára. InuYasha completa:

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

Não dizem nada, e posso dizer que por um bom tempo. Apenas se olham. InuYasha, não se contento, vai chegando perto... Rin vendo a cena, esperando pelo grande momento, Kagome parada, parecendo assustada e... InuYasha que cai em si.

- Ahn... – diz, levantando-se do banco. - que achou, Gome?

E a esperança de Rin morre. Tristemente, sai despercebida da sala.

- Achei ótimo! – Levantando-se, seguindo o amigo, que saia do estúdio. – Formamos uma boa dupla, não é mesmo?

- É, cantando sim, porque no vídeo-game eu arraso você em dois segundos... P – Diz, brincalhão como sempre.

- Ah é? Vamos ver então... Que tal uma partida?

- Que tal uma pizza antes?

- Fugindo de mim, é? – disse, com olhar ameaçador.

- Não, mas meu estomago está roncando!

- Há, há, há...

Saem do estúdio. Encontram Sango, Miroku e Rin, que conversavam animadamente na sala.

- E ai, demoraram hein? – diz Miroku.

- Ah, vocês que são uns preguiçosos e não quiseram ensaiar mais! – responde InuYasha.

- Ah, nada a vê isso, a gente acabou se distraindo e...

- Sango... Relaxa!

- Hehehehe...

- E ai, vai uma pizza?

- SIM! – todos respondem, e logo, pedem as pizzas.

A noite foi passando. Já haviam jantado, e Kagome insistiu em ajudar Rin com as louças. InuYasha e sua irmã não precisavam se preocupar com os pais, que estavam viajando a trabalho, e o irmão (sim! O Sessh faz parte da história! Bem pouco e distante, mas... XD), também viajando, já sabia da festa do pijama.

Iniciaram uma competição de video-games. InuYasha era realmente muito bom, e Kagome e ele brigavam toda hora, como de costume.

- Pow Inu! Dá um tempo!

- Que nada! Não vê que eu tou quase ganhando?

- Mas você ganhou todas, deixa eu ganhar uma!

E todos riam.

- Rin! Agora você dando uma de InuYasha e ganhando de mim?

- Pois é Miroku. Esqueceu que eu tenho um irmão viciado? – e ganhou mais uma partida.

E foi assim no decorrer da noite.

Já era meia noite quando Rin deu a idéia de assistir filmes. E, por incrível que pareça (ou não né! XD), todos estavam bem "acordadinhos" e toparam assistir filmes.

- Qual vai ser? – perguntou Miroku, se ajeitando no sofá.

- Que tal Star Wars, episóio I? – sugere InuYasha, que amava essa série de filmes.

- Eu topo! – diz Miroku, todo alegre.

- Star Wars? – perguntam Rin e Sango, não muito animadas.

- Ah, meninas, é muito loko! – diz Kagome, empolgada.

– Ah é, a gente foi no cine ver esse filme! – diz Sango.

- Não, era o episódio III. ¬¬ - diz Kagome.

- Ops...

- E então, vamos?

- Ok! Põe ai!

Rin coloca o filme. Sango, Rin e Miroku acabam ficando nos colchões, abaixo do sofá, após brigarem com InuYasha pelo sofá, onde Kagome também preferiu ficar. O filme começa.

_Uma hora de meia depois..._

- Nossa, essa é a melhor parte! – diz InuYasha.

- Você acha? – diz Miroku.

- Claro! Essa luta é bem mais legal do que a do Anakin com o Obi-wan do episódio III.

- Sério? – diz Kagome.

- Eu acho.

- Concordo. –argumenta Miroku. – Olha, as meninas dormiram! – diz, rindo e olhando-as.

- Ai, ai, elas não sabem o que é bom... – diz Kagome, lamentando.

- Mas eu sei porque elas dormiram tão rápido.

- Por que, Inu?

- Porque não tem o Anakin, oras! A Rin pelo menos é apaixonada por ele, rs...

- E você também, né irmãzinha? – diz Miroku, gozando de Kagome.

- Ahhh... nada a vê... Sempre gostei de Star Wars. O Anakin é apenas um charme nos episódios II e III...

- Hehehehe...

O filme acaba. Já eram duas horas da manhã.

- E ai, encaram mais um filme? – diz InuYasha, tirando o DVD do Star Wars.

- Por mim beleza. Qual? – responde Kagome.

- Que tal Piratas do Caribe?

- Ótimo! – diz alegre. – Uma pena as meninas já terem dormido, a gente costuma passar a madrugada inteira juntas...

- Ah, é que dessa vez foi mais nós 5 mesmo, e não só vocês meninas. Senão, eu e o InuYasha estaríamos vendo coisas melhores... – diz Miroku, num tom de malícia.

- Feh, cala a boca Miroku! Você que fica vendo porcaria no meu computador!

- Hey! – diz uma nervosa Kagome. – Vamos parar por aqui, ok?

- Ta né... tava só brincando...

- Sei, sei...

- Bom, antes de começarmos o filme, que tal pizza fria?

- Pode ser quente?

- Claro Kagome. Vamos pra cozinha.

Chegam na cozinha; pegam a pizza e põe no microondas. Sentam na mesa, para esperarem.

- Ai, ai, to com sono... – diz Miroku, apoiando a cabeça na mesa.

- Ah, deixa disso Miroku! – diz InuYasha, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Essa doeu! E eu só estou com sono assim porque eu não estou mexendo no seu pc...

- Parem com isso! – diz Kagome.

- Ai, ai... – diz Inu.

Pegam as pizzas e comem, conversando.

- Pow, fazia tempo que eu não via esse filme do Star Wars... – diz Miroku, após engolir um pedaço de sua pizza.

- É, fazia tempo mesmo... – concorda InuYasha.

- Ah, eu assisti um dia desses que tava passando na Tv... – diz Kagome.

- Ai, to com sono mesmo. Será que eu agüento ver Piratas?

- Pow, claro que sim Miroku...

- Bom, vamos lá então? – uma alegre Kagome diz.

- Ta. Posso só terminar minha pizza, senhorita que come depressa demais? – brinca InuYasha.

- Claro, senhor que como devagar demais! Nunca vi, viu...

- "Nunca vi, viu"?

- Hahahahha...

- E ai, pode colocar?

- Manda a ver, Inu!

O filme começa. Miroku volta para seu lugar no colchão e se cobre. InuYasha e Kagome continuam no sofá.

Alguns minutos passam. Uma meia hora, posso dizer.

- Ah,essa parte é muito boa! – diz Kagome.

- É... Olha, o Miroku dormiu!

- Aff... sério?

- Pois é.

- Bobos. Só a gente que está fazendo uma festa do pijama mesmo!

- É, hehehe...

- To começando a ficar com frio... Você não? – Kagme pega a coberta que estava do lado do sofá, no tapete. Estica o cobertor, e se aproxima de InuYasha.

- Er...

Kagome os cobre e levemente encosta a cabeça no ombro de InuYasha. Este, envolve seu braço direito na garota, para que ficassem mais confortáveis. O coração do garoto palpitava, e estava prestes a sair pela sua boca. Respirava fundo, fazendo de tudo para a garota não estranhar.. E continuam vendo o filme.

"E ela faz isso tão naturalmente... Será possível que... Não, nunca InuYasha. Não seja tolo.", pensava.

E ali ficaram, juntinhos, assistindo Piratas do Caribe até o fim. Quer dizer, faltando uns 15 minutos para o filme acabar, InuYasha notou que Kagome havia adormecido... em seu ombro. Pegou os controles do DVD e da Tv e desligou tudo. Observou a garota até cair no sono, quando já eram umas 5 horas da manhã.

Oiiiii, gente!

Desculpe a demora para postar! Estava em semana de provas e meio sem inspiração!

E o capítulo ficou meio curto... Sorry! Agora que estou com mais tempo e quando tiver mais inspiração XD, escreverei mais, prometo!

E ai, gostaram da noite do pijama? Espero que sim...

Fiquei, mais uma vez, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz com as reviews! "BRIGADÃO" gente! É isso que me anima para escrever...

Respondendo!

**princesayoukai100: **Oi! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e que vai continuar lendo! Fiquei muito feliz... Pow, a música que a Sango escreveu é muito show! Tanto a letra quanto a música em si, se tiver como baixar, baixe essa música! Valeu pela review! Kissus!

**Leila M Santos:** Oi! Nossa, depois de ser ameaçada de morte terei MESMO que terminar essa fic! P Hehehehe... Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhado! VALEU! Kissus!

**Bru-chan: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando cada vez mais! Olha, não sei se o que aconteceu na festa foi grande coisa e se foi o que vc talvez estivesse esperando, mas... Espero que tenha gostado! Valeu! Kissus!

**sangozinha: **Ninha! Valeu por estar lendo e dizer que está perfeita (e a comparação com perfect foi ótima XD), mas mais perfeita do que a sua Perfect? Is impossible, baby! P Hehehehe, valeu Ni! Kissus Sango!

**Nana-PaesLeme: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando! Ah, e eu só divido em dois caps um dia porque senão fica tudo muito cumprido! XD Não é pra deixar curiosa não, mas eu até que gostei dessa idéia, hehehe.. Uia! Voz igual da Amy Lee, que show! Eu toco guitarra! E adoro cantar. E queria ter uma banda também... Já tive uma vez, mas nem deu mtu certo. Huhauhauhua, festa do pijama, melhor coisa que existe! Pow, amei sua fic! Continua sim, não deixarei de ler! ;) Valeu pela review! Kissus, espero que continue lendo!

É isso!

Valeu mesmo, galera!

Até a próxima!

Ah! Se tiverem idéias e sugestões para eu continuar a fic, podem falar ok? Eu agradeço!

_Kissus ; ,_

_Kik-chan_


	4. Lost Dreams

11h da manhã; já era sábado, e os cinco se encontravam deitados e adormecidos na sala... mas uma garota, logo acordava.

Abre os olhos lentamente e leva um pequeno susto, estremecendo ao ver o rosto de Miroku praticamente grudado ao seu; com o susto, Rin se afasta um pouco, fazendo o garoto se mexer, e sem querer, se aproximar mais ainda.

"Miroku.." – pensava a garota. O conhecia desde que era uma pequena garota, com seus 7, 8 anos de idade, por ele ser o melhor amigo de seu irmão, e, logo, se tornar a melhor amiga de Kagome. Tinha lembranças vagas de festas que fizeram juntos e do quão doce ele sempre foi com ela. E não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por ele; às vezes era raiva, às vezes o amava... Era apenas ele, Miroku... Estava novamente com o rosto quase grudado no dele, e aqueles olhos arregalados de medo e de desejo que o olhavam, cada fio de cabelo, cada traço de seus lábios, e ouvia sua respiração...

"Será que ele lembra da promessa?" – e ia chegando mais perto, estava a um centímetro de seus lábios... Não sentia necessidade disso, mas os desejava... Estava a um fio da "hora H", quando o medo a trás de volta e a põe em seu devido lugar. Assustada, levanta do colchão e vai para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã.

**Capítulo 04: Lost Dreams**

11:30h da manhã; acorda olhando para o braço esquerdo, onde estava seu relógio indicando que já era sábado, e um pouco tarde... Se bem que nem tão tarde para quem foi dormir às 5h da manhã.

Moveu a cabeça para o lado e notou que Kagome ainda adormecia em seu ombro. Sorriu, e devagar saiu do sofá, fazendo de tudo para que a garota não acordasse... E conseguiu.

Notou que Rin já estava de pé e foi para a cozinha ajudá-la.

- Bom dia! – disse alegre.

- O-Oi Inu... – responde, ainda assuatada.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. E você?

- To bem...

- Hum, dormiu abraçado com a Gome, né?

- Shiu! E se ela ouvir?

- Conheço a Kagome, tem um sono pesado.

- Ah... a gente tava vendo o filme, e... – dizia, timidamente. – e ela encostou no meu ombro...

- Ta vendo! Não disse que essa "festa" seria uma boa oportunidade para aproximar vocês?

- Mas a gente ta sempre andando junto...

- Mas não como ontem.

- É...

- E ai, o que rolou depois que eu dormi?

- Você e a Sango dormiram muito rápido, mal viram Star Wars.

"Como se eu ligasse..." – pensou a menina, num meio de um riso.

- A gente terminou de ver Star Wars, comemos pizzas e...

- Ah, notei que elas acabaram agora de manhã. ¬¬

- E assistimos Piratas do Caribe.

- AH! Por que eu dormi!?!?!? Ô.O

- ¬¬'

- Continua.

- Então, começamos a ver o filme, mas logo o Miroku dormiu, e eu e a Gome continuamos vendo, até que ela adormeceu...

- Hum...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:35h da manhã. Abriu os olhos rapidamente.

"Ahhh, que gostoso esse sofá do Inu! ' - pensava, se espreguiçando. "Ué, cadê o Inu?" – já se levantando, até que sua pergunta é respondida; escutava ele e Rin conversando na cozinha.

_(conversa)_

"_-Ta vendo! Não disse que essa "festa" seria uma boa oportunidade para aproximar vocês?_

_- Mas a gente ta sempre andando junto..._

_- Mas não como ontem."_

"Aproximar? ... quem?" – fica confusa. Amarra o cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo e vai lentamente para a cozinha, não tirando o que ouvira da cabeça.

- Gome! Bom dia!

- Bom dia, gente!

- Tudo bem, Kagome-chan? – pergunta um tímido InuYasha.

- Tudo sim Inu. E você?

- To bem.

- E então, vamos comer?

- Ué, não quer esperar os pombinhos acordarem? – diz InuYasha, distraído.

- Pombinhos?!– exclama Rin.

- Bom dia!!!! – diz um preguiçoso Miroku entrando na cozinha, e, logo atrás, Sango.

- Oiê, gente! Dormi tão bem...

- Hehehehe, que bom! – disse InuYasha, sorrindo.

"Pombinhos?" – pensava Rin, não entendendo a intenção que seu irmão teve ao falar isso de Sango e Miroku.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Tchau gente! Valeu por tudo!

- Tchau, até mais!

InuYasha e Rin fecham a porta. Encostam nela e conversam;

- Ai... foi bom, né?

- Sim... foi.

- Adorei passar esse tempo com a Kagome. Mas ela não sente nada por mim, Rin...

- Ué, e como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Ah... tendo!

- Hunf...

- E você, não ta _in love_ por ninguém não?

- E-e-eu-u?! – diz, afastando-se da porta. – Não Inu... – já arrumando o sofá.

- Sei... – diz, desconfiado, indo ajudar a irmã.

- É sério! Pára com isso, vai!

- Ta bom, desculpa! Mas sei lá, se um dia quiser conversar...

- ... –

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estava em seu quarto. Pensava na noite passada, o quanto legal tinha sido ficar ao lado de seus amigos, ao lado de InuYasha, como que de costume, mais uma vez...

Ligou o computador e logo em seguida o rádio; colocou um de seus CD's realmente favoritos, o da banda Shikon. Cantava animadamente a música, e, empolgada, entrou no site da banda não muito conhecida para ver as novidades:

"_Banda Shikon no Dream's Rock Bar esse mês!_

_Sim! Faz tempo que a gente não aparece, não é mesmo?_

_Mas conseguimos um show no especialíssimo Dream's Rock Bar!_

_É um lugar super maneiro e que eu tenho certeza de que quem for vai gostar._

_É estilo um teatro, e terá outras bandas; quer dizer, mais uma banda, essa, nós que iremos escolher._

_Se você tem uma banda, toca bem e tem como nos mandar uma música, aproveite! É a chance de tocar conosco, no dia 28/10 e ainda assistir o nosso show! _

_A banda escolhida faria a abertura do show, com direito a 5 músicas._

_Precisamos saber também..."_

Parou de ler.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! É a nossa chance! – gritou, animada. – Tenho que falar com o pessoal da banda! – "Clique aqui para mais informações..." – leu alto. - "Para tocar com a gente é só enviar um e-mail com um mp3 de sua banda e o nome dela. Faremos uma pré seleção e uma semana antes do show avisaremos quem tocará com a gente." Moleza! Só que...

- Qual é o nome da banda?

- _Quê?_

- O nome da banda, Sango! Qual é?

- _Putz! Eu nunca pensei nisso!_

- Pois é, acho que ninguém pensou...

- _Mas mew, tocar com a Shikon?! Que oportunidade!_

- Pois é! Será que os meninos topam?

- _Ahh, claro! Eles foram aquela vez no show e adoraram. Sem contar a divulgação... Sei lá, tipow, o Miroku, ta ai... fala com ele, oras._

- Ele ta no banho... E duvido que saiba se a banda tem um nome.

- _Liga pro Inu._

- Eu?

- _Você! Vergonha?_

- Não... Mas sei lá, o Miroku e ele que são amigos e tals...

- _Oras! Vocês tão sempre juntos! Deixa disso, vai. Liga pra ele._

- Ta.

- _Beijo miga, liga qualquer coisa._

- Ta, você também. Tchau!

Desligou o telefone. Sabia que a banda não tinha um nome fixo, eles nunca tinham conversado sobre isso. Já tinha algumas idéias na cabeça, mas era melhor falar com InuYasha, afinal, ele era o líder da banda; quer dizer, fundador da banda.

"Hum... eu, ligar pro Inu? Sou tímida... Não sou muito fã de telefone..." – pensava. – "Ah, fala sério Kagome! Você e o Inu são praticamente melhores amigos."

- Fala sério Rin, somos praticamente melhores amigos!

- Inu... Vocês_ são_ melhores amigos; _por enquanto_, são. Mas você tem que tomar alguma atitude! Conta pra ela, meu deus!

- Mas não seria melhor falar com o Miorku primeiro? E se ele não gostar nada da idéia?

- E por que não gostaria? Fala sério, não é um drogado que ta afim da irmã dele, e sim o _melhor amigo_ dele!

- Mas e se ele for daqueles caras ciumentos!? Tipo, "não chegue perto da minha irmã".

- Acho que você o conhece suficientemente bem para saber isso.

- Sei lá. Acho que a Kagome nunca teve um namorado... Teve?

- Hum... Não. Ela já foi super afim do Kouga, mas nem rolou nada.

- Então...

- Ah Inu... Sei lá mew, acho que se o Miroku fazer isso, ele vai dar uma de "crianção".

Pegou o telefone; discou os números corretamente, e espero que logo o atendesse.

- Sei lá Rin...

_Triiiiiiim, triiiim..._

- Atende Inu?

- Ainda com medo do telefone?!

- Por favoooor!

- Ta... – foi até o telefone. – Alô?

- Er... Inu?

- Ka-kagome?! – engole em seco. Rin, que estava por perto, começa a rir; estavam falando dela agora pouco e era ela no telefone!

- Oi! Quanto tempo, não?

- Hehehe, é! E ai, aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer que eu veja se esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Há, há, há, nada disso... Inu, é o seguinte...

E explicou sobre a idéia de tocar com a Shikon. (Obs: Shikon, banda super, hiper, ultra mega legal da fic "Perfect", da minha amiga Sangozinha! só que com uma história meio diferente aqui na minha fic... XD).

- Uau! Demais Gome! Já topei.

- Ah, que bom! Mas então, ai vem a parte ruim;

- Qual?

- Precisamos de um nome para a banda para poder participar.

- Nossa! A banda não tem nome! Ô.Ô

- Pois é... ou tem?

- Não... nunca pensamos nisso. Mas gostei da idéia... durante a semana a gente discute o nome, que tal?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Legal!

- É, então era isso mesmo.

- Ta! Valeu por ver isso pra gente, Gome!

- Magina.

- Bom... então... até mais, no MSN!

- Claro! De noite com certeza estarei por lá.

- Ok! Ai a gente pode falar sobre isso.

- Ta... Até tenho algumas idéias de nomes...

- Ok!

- Beijo Inu!

- Outro, Gome!

E desligam o telefone.

- Noooooossaaaaa! Era ela!

- Huahuauahua, pois é! XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O resto do dia correu normalmente. Já era de noite e InuYasha, ansioso, ligava o seu computador.

- Vamos... Você tem que estar online, Gome...

- Falando sozinho, é?

- Rin!

- Huhauahuahua, rlx... Vim te dar boa noite...

- Mas já?

- Claro! Já são meia noite...

- Ah... ta cedo...

- Rs... Vou dormir. Boa noite, Inu. – e deu um beijo no rosto do irmão.

- Boa noite irmãzinha!

- E vê se não demora para dormir também.

- Ta. Vou decidir com a Gome o nome da banda.

- Ta! Só não esquece de nos avisar e fala pra ela que eu amei a idéia de tocar com a Shikon!

- Ta.

- Tchau.

- Tchau? Mas já Miroku?!

- É irmãzinha, to cansado...

- Nhaaa... então ta, né.

- Vai falar com o Inu sobre o nome da banda?

- É, se ele estiver online no MSN.

- Ta... não esquece de falar com todo mundo depois, né.

- Claro, Miroku.

- Então ta... fui!

- Nossa... que cedo para dormir! Meia noite só... quer dizer, ainda...

Ambos ligaram o computador e se conectaram.

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Hey, Kagome!_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

Oi Inu! Tudo bom?

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Beleza! E você?_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_To bem…_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Tá ouvindo o que agora?_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Shikon! XD "Perfect"... Sabe?_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Claro!_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_E você, ta apaixonado, é?_

InuYasha lê e se espanta.

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Eu? Que nada! Por que essa pergunta?!_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Seu nick, ué..._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Ahhh, não, é uma música antiga… bem bonita… se chama "Is this love", do Whitesnake…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ahhhh ta, achei que estava in love! XD_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Hehehe…_

Estranhou. O por que daquela pergunta?!

"Ah Kagome... que pergunta besta de se fazer! Você sabe tudo sobre InuYasha..." – pensou a garota. Sentiu aquela sensação estranha em seu corpo, o por que daquela estúpida pergunta...?

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Então, qual nome você pensou?_

Escreveu, mudando de assunto.

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Pensei em algo como Lost Dream's._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Hum… é… eu pensei em JRitarô. (lê-se jay ritarô)_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Nossa! E o que seria? Ô.Ô_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Sei lá. Só achei que o som ficou legal. Da pronuncia, sabe._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É... mas ta estranho, Inu._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Então vamos pensar em algo legal e comum…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Hum..._

Ficaram por uns 5, 10 minutos sem digitar nada, apenas pensando.

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ta difícil... não é?_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_É… vamos falar com o resto da banda... melhor, não é?_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É, já que estamos sem idéias!_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Há, há, há…._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Vamos pensar nas 5 músicas que iremos tocar, se agente ganhar._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Verdade! Olha… Acho que poderíamos tocar a música que escrevemos, se ensaiarmos bem… aquela da sango… e a gente vê mais três… sei lá, se vc escrever alguma coisa…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ta! Tou com umas idéias… talvez até sexta que vem vocês já escutem umas duas músicas de minha autoria! P_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Nossa! Você deve estar inspirada então!_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É, mais ou menos! " As idéias surgem de repente. E como eu sempre escrevi, né..._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Sei…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Nhaaa, preguiça de ir na escola amanhã! x/_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Putz… eu também._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Tem aula do quê amanhã?_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Só as chatas; biologia, matemática, física..._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É, as minhas também; geografia, matemática e inglês, tudo dobradinha..._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Aff, fala sério hein…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Pois é…_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Bom, vou indo, Gome._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Mas já?_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_É… amanhã temos que acordar cedo, né? Pode não parecer, mas o tempo voou desde que começamos a se falar._

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Caramba! Quase duas horas, já!_

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_He, he, he, é…_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Bom, vou saindo também então. Que tal nós dois nos reunirmos na biblioteca, amanhã na hora do recreio?_

"Quê?!"

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Ah, claro! _

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Beleza, ai a gente conversa sobre a banda; fala com o Miroku amanhã do nome e eu falo com as meninas._

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

_Ok!_

** !Gome-chan! - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

**InuYasha "Is this love that i'm feeling? This must be love…" diz:**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- E então, o que acham?

- Olha… eu gostei do Lost Dreams.

- Sério Rin?

- Eu também gostei. Se os meninos topassem...

- Fica legal. É em inglês, pra ficar diferente e tem um significado bem interessante...

- "Sonhos Perdidos"... Muito bom, hein?

- Ah, só não vale se achar, né Gome?

- He, he, he...

- Lost Dreams! Bem legal, Inu.

- É, idéia da sua mana…

- Gostei.

- Só achei meio chato por ser em inglês...

- Mas não é você que gosta de agradar minha irmã?

- Hã?

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOI, meninos!!! - chegam Rin, Sango e Kagome.

- Olá! – diz Miroku, dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma. Porém, chegando meio que perto demais dos lábios de Sango. Esta, cora.

- Oiii!

- E ai, já passaram pelas aulas chatas?

- Ai, amo esse intervalo de aulas. Só isso para fazer a professora de Geografia parar de falar!

- Há, há, há...

- Bom, vamos indo. Era só para respirar um pouco mesmo!

- Nós também. Até daqui a pouco!

- Até!

Voltaram para as salas; Miroku e InuYasha tiveram a tediosa aula de biologia. As meninas, a tediosa aula de matemática...

- Hey, Kagome! Acorda!

- Hã?! O quê?!

- Você dormiu, na aula de metamática!

- Ah é?

- Vamos pro recreio, né?

- Valeu por me acordarem, meninas.

- Vamos?

- Vão na frente. Vou para a biblioteca.

- Biblioteca?

- É... pegar algum livro. Tou precisando ler alguma coisa nova... – e saiu correndo em direção a biblioteca.

- O InuYasha? Lendo? Rs... que estranho...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Oi!

- E ai, Gome!

- Então, falou com meu irmão?

- Sim! Ele adorou sua idéia.

- Sério? As meninas também gostaram da minha idéia...

- Beleza. Então a banda se chama "Lost Dreams".

- Você também topa?

- Claro!

- Que bom! Ah, então, deixa eu te contar; tou toda empolgada para tpcar com a Shikon. A gente vai ter que ganhar. Ser...

InuYasha observava Kagome, todo admirado. Para ele era lindo vê-la assim, toda animada, cheia de idéias...

- ... Será que tem como a gente gravar uma música lá no estúdio, Inu?

- Claro. Tenho aparelhagem para isso.

- Legal! Vamos pensar... Quer dizer, ontem falamos mais ou menos das músicas que tocaremos, né? A gente precisa ensaiar aquela nossa, e também colocar um nome pra ela, e...

- Posso te dar um beijo?

"Hã?!" – pensou a menina. "Do nada o Inu vira e pede para me dar... um beijo? Como assim? Eu não consigo lidar com isso... somos amigos..."

No mesmo instante, Kagome parou de falar e inclinou seu rosto; mais especificamente a sua boxexa.

InuYasha a olhou. Que raios de pergunta ele foi fazer?! Mas não podia se conter. Estava tão linda falando sobre a banda... E se aproximou, dando um beijo no rosto da garota; mas não um beijo qualquer. Um beijo significativo. Por que, afinal, um beijo romântico não precisa ser necessariamente na boca, não é mesmo? E esse, em especial, foi um beijo calmo, terno e muito significativo, para ambos.

_Pééééééééééé_

O sinal toca. InuYasha se afasta. Kagome levanta da cadeira e vai se aproximando da porta da saída. Olha para InuYasha e diz:

- Não vejo a hora de chegar sexta-feira. – e sorriu ternamente para o amigo, rezando para que ele não tivesse ouvindo os ruídos palpitantes em sei peito, do seu coração alarmante.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ooooooooooooooooooiiiiii, gente!_

Demorou, mas saiu!

Esse capítulo ficou meio curto também. Queria escrever mais antes de postá-lo, mas faz muito tempo que não posto, e hoje, por milagre, estava inspirada e consegui terminar esse capítulo. Quer dizer... vcs acham que ficou curto?!

Espero que tenham gostado, escrevi com muuuuuuuuuito carinho!

E, MUITO OBRIGADA por estarem acompanhando essa fan fic!

Valeu MESMO pelas reviews!!!

**princesayoukai100: **Oiii! Huehuehue, é, acho que a Kikyou nem aparece nessa fic. Não pensei em nada com ela, ainda... Mas eu gosto dela! XD É, por enquanto, Inu e Kagome são amigos... ou será assim até o final na fic? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus!

**Bru-chan: **Oiê! Nossa, obrigada por falar que a fic ta muito boa! Fico feliz em ler isso. Hehehe, olha, acho que não demora muito e vc verá um beijinho entre os dois... Ou não, né! XD Nossa, desculpa, esqueci de colocar o nome da música que eles estão fazendo! Se chama "Broken", é da Amy Lee e do Seether. Amo essa música... Hehehe, vou continuar sim, espero. XD Obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando! Kissus!

**Sangozinha**: Ninhaaaaaaaa! Que bom que está gostando, miga! Receber esse elogio de uma escritora como você é realmente muito bom! Vc viiiiu, a Shikon entrou na históriaaaaa! X Espero que você não se importe mesmo! "

Bom saber que você está gostando da minha fic... Espero que continue lendo! Ah, e se vc tiver alguma idéia, please, tell me, ok? Kissus miga!

É isso!

Desculpem-me se o capítulo ficou muito curto, mas achei que tinha que postar alguma coisa... E eu gostei do capítulo assim.

AH! E o nome da música que o Inu e a Gome estão escrevendo é "Broken" – do Seether e da Amy Lee. Olha... As músicas que já apareceram e vão aparecer aqui na minha fic são muito boas. :p Baixem se quiserem!

Ahhh, e leiam a fic da Sangozinha – "Perfect", onde aparece a Shikon. Essa fic dela é realmente MUITO show... ;)

_Kissus,_

_Kik-chan_


	5. Eu gosto de você

- ... E ai você deu um BEIJO nela?! Ô.Ô'

- É! Tipow... Ela inclinou a bochecha... e eu a beijei!

- Caramba, Inu! Ela deve desconfiar agora! Mas já foi um grande progresso!

- É... talvez. Tenho medo de que ela fique distante agora...

- Ah, acho que não... Ela reagiu bem depois, não foi?

- É... mas... sei lá. – respondeu.

XxX

- Sango, precisamos conversar.

- Tá... o que foi? – disse, meio assustada, sentando-se na poltrona do quarto de Kagome.

- Sango... você já sentiu seu coração palpitar?

- Sim, quando vejo algum filme de terror, ou quando estou em perigo, ou qu...

- Não. Não desse jeito... você... – andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, confusa. – Já sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido e sentir que todo mundo ao seu redor poderá ouvi-lo?!

- Gome... Você está apaixonada? – disse, num largo sorriso.

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Acho que não... – olhou para baixo, corando.

- É o mesmo que você sentia pelo Kouga?

- É diferente...

- Então você deve estar realmente apaixonada... Quem é?

**Capítulo 5: Eu gosto de você**

- O Miroku vem aqui hoje.

- O MIROKU!?

- É! Surpresa?

- Não! ... quer dizer, rs, o Miroku, dã, seu melhor amigo, ele ta sempre por aqui, hunf...

- Rin... Você gosta do Miroku, não é?

- Ta muito na cara?

- Uow! Você gosta mesmo dele!

- Ahhh, Inu...

- Calma... não vou falar nada...

- Eu queria que ele soubesse.

- Então conte para ele!

- Nossa, _você _me dizendo isso?! ù.u

- Mas a minha situação é diferente, você sabe...

_Dim dom_

- Diferente?

- É! Eu não ficaria bravo se acontecesse alguma coisa entre vocês. Apesar de você ser a minha irmãzinha...

- ¬¬

- Já ele, pode ficar furioso se souber da Kagome.

- Cara, eu não entendo você.

(Abrindo a porta)

- Oi!

- E ai, cara!

- Oi Miroku!

- Oi Rin!

- Bom, vou subindo para arrumar o vídeo. Serve alguma coisa para ele, Rin. – piscou e foi para o quarto, com o propósito de deixá-los sozinhos.

- Quer coca?

- Pode ser!

Abriu a geladeira e colocou coca nos dois copos que estavam na mesa, fazendo-os sentarem.

- Miroku... Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Claro! O que foi?

Sentiu-se nervosa, ansiosa. Há muito tempo queria que ele soubesse disso. Mas e a história dos "pombinhos"? Será que existia algo entre ele e a Sango? Eram todos muito amigos, nunca soubera de nada...

- Miroku... Você... Você lembra da promessa?

- Promessa? – engolindo um gole da coca.

- Não lembra?!

"É claro que me lembro." – pensou o garoto.

_Lembrança da promessa_

Era um dia de céu azul e um sol radiante; Estavam no parque, os quatro amigos sempre inseparáveis. InuYasha tentando ensinar Kagome a andar de skate e Rin e Miroku passeando em volta do lado. Isso tudo há muuuuuito tempo, quando Miroku e InuYasha tinham seus 11 anos e Kagome e Rin 9 anos de idade.

- Vem Miroku! Vamos jogar pedrinhas no lago!

- Rin, preciso conversar com você.

- Hã?

Tinha aquela carinha de criança. O cabelo _sempre_ liso, _sempre_ curto, _sempre_ tão negro...

- Venha, vamos sentar naquele banco. – pegou a mão da menina e levou-a ao banco. Sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro. O sol estava se pondo agora.

- Rin... Você é uma garota tão linda... – passou as mãos ternamente em seus cabelos, como de sempre. – Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Que eu serei o primeiro garoto a te dar um beijo.

- Um beijo? – disse corada.

- É, que nem esses de novela.

- ...

- Promete?

- Prometo. – respondeu, num largo sorriso, olhando para o garoto que adorava.

E lhe deu um terno beijinho na testa, pegando a mão da garota, fazendo, essa, a partir daí, se apaixonar ainda mais pelo garoto.

_Fim da lembrança_

- Lembrou?

- Claro Rin. Achei que você já tinha se esquecido disso.

- Não Miroku.

- De qualquer forma, você já deve ter dado seu primeiro beijo, não é?

- Na verdade não. Estou esperando por você até hoje, Miroku.

"O quê?!" – Rin...

- Miroku... – olhava para baixo. Sabia que estava ficando vermelha, e sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro e ao mesmo tempo tremia... Mas tinha que ser forte. Já não agüentava guardar isso, e não queria sofrer como seu irmão. E amava Miroku... – Eu... eu... eu gosto muito de você, Miroku. – E olhou para cima, fitando Miroku com um olhar muito profundo.

- Rin... – corou. A garota havia se declarado para ele. E ele mal sabia o que dizer... Tinha uma queda por Rin a muito tempo, mas outra garota preenchia seu coração agora. – Seu irmão sabe disso?

"É tudo que ele vai dizer?" – Por que? Medo? Ele não sabe da promessa. Mas sabe que eu gosto de você. E tenho certeza que se alguma coisa acontecesse entre a gente, ele não iria ficar bravo ou com ciúmes.

- Por que isso agora?!

- E então, vamos subir? – chega InuYasha.

- Er... É... vamos!

- Quer vir também Rin?

- Não. Vou terminar minha lição de literatura. – disse, olhando profundamente para Miroku.

xXx

- É o InuYasha, Sango.

- UAUUUU!!!! – disse uma alegre Sango. – Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabiaaaaa!

- Mas não sei, Sango... Ele é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Nunca falamos sobre essas coisas... Não tem lógica eu estar afim dele. Nunca o olhei de outra maneira. Mas hoje, quando ele me pediu um beijo... meu coração palpitou muito, achei que ele fosse saltar pela minha boca!

- Ele te pediu um beijo?

- É! Hoje, na biblioteca. Foi na bochecha, é claro.

- Olha Gome, isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Vocês são melhores amigos; se conhecem desde crianças e estão SEMPRE juntos. Nada mais natural vocês se apaixonarem um pelo outro, mesmo que sem perceber! E olha que o Inu é um partidão, hein!

- É... Ele é muito... Bonito, mesmo. – corou.

- É, mas seu irmão faz mais meu tipo.

- O Miroku?

- É! – corou.

- Aham! Você ta afim do Miroku!

- Não, quer dizer, eu? Não... rs...

- Há, há, há, eu já tinha sacado! O jeito que vocês se olham...

- Como assim? Ele...

- É, acho que tem uma queda por você.

- Uau... Nossa...

- Você sente por ele aquilo que senti pelo InuYasha hoje?

- Toda vez que estamos juntos.

- ô.O Nossa! Você sim está apaixonada.

- Nós duas, miga!

- He, he, he... Por favor, não comente com ninguém sobre o Inu.

- E nem você sobre seu irmão e _com_ seu irmão! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas isso não iria ajudar!?

- Vamos deixar o tempo resolver isso...

- Ok, né... Hum, dá uma olhada nessa letra e me ajuda a escrever algo a mais! Uma música!

- Opa! É pra já! P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah, fazer resumo desse filme vai ser fácil.

- Poxa, falou o "sr. Inteligência" ¬¬ - ironizou InuYasha.

- Hehehehe... – riu Miroku. – é... InuYasha, será que você pode me ajudar com uma coisinha?

- Claro, o que é?

- Dá uma olhada nisso aqui... – tirou um papel do bolso. – Queria que você visse se está bom e me ajudasse a completar.

InuYasha pega o papel.

- Nossa! Meu amigo escrevendo música? – diz num tom de brincadeira.

- Não esquece que você é o poeta! ¬¬'

- Putz, muito boa letra, Miroku. Impressionante você escrevendo bem! P

- Dãa... Mas então, me ajuda?

- Claro. Pega uma caneta.

E continuaram a escrever a música.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A semana correu normalmente. Aulas chatas na escola, e sem nenhuma surpresa entre os casais. Quer dizer... Sango nada disse para Miroku; ele, nada disse para Rin; InuYasha e Kagome continuaram se falando normalmente, ela não se afastou. Ao contrário; eles se aproximaram.

E chega a tão esperada sexta-feira, ensaio da Lost Dreams.

- Oi! – entram na casa de InuYasha. Ele mesmo estava na porta, dessa vez.

- Oi Inu! - diz uma animada Kagome. Estava linda, como sempre... Dessa vez, vestia uma blusinha de manga curta rosa, meio colada e uma calça jeans.

- Oi!

- Oie!!! – entra Sango, sempre animada. Logo atrás, Miroku.

- E ai!

- Oi! Entrem, por favor!

Todos entram.

- Cadê a Rin? – pergunta Sango.

- Ela saiu.

- Saiu? –diz Miroku.

- É. Foi tomar um sorvete, lá na cantina do seu Mário.

- Hum...

- Vamos ensaiar? – diz Kagome.

- Claro, vocalista! – dis InuYasha.

- Hehehe...

Vão para o estúdio. Arrumam os instrumentos.

- Bom, temos que ensaiar uma música, para mandar pro Shikon. – lembra Kagome.

- É... mas qual? – diz Sango.

- Olha, aquela "It could be you" é muuuuuuuuuuuito boa. – diz Miroku.

- Você acha? – diz Sango, corada.

- Sim. E na voz da Kagome ficou demais... Por que não mandamos essa?

- Por mim ta feito. – diz InuYasha.

- Beleza. – e todos concordam.

- Bom, e o que vamos tocar agora?

- Vamos ensaiar as que já temos pronta.

E o ensaio começou. Tocaram as que já tinham, _It could be you_ e _Forever_.

- E ai, alguma coisa nova essa semana? – pergunta Sango.

- Sim... eu e o InuYasha escrevemos uma. Já tem partitura até.

- Perai: **Você** e o Inu escreveram? **_VOCÊ_**, Maninho? - disse Kagome, não acreditando e gozando do irmão.

- É, eu estava inspirado. - ¬¬

- Ok, vamos lá então... – Kagome pega a letra e começa a contar. – 1, 2, 3...

I heard you're doing OK,

_(Eu ouvi dizer que você está indo bem)_

But I want you to know

_(Mas eu quero que você saiba)_

I'm dick

_(Eu sou um viciado)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu sou viciado em você)_

I can't pretend I don't care

_(Eu não posso fingir não me importo)_

When you don't think about me

_(Quando você não pensa em mim)_

Do you think I deserve this?

_(Você pensa que eu mereço isto?)_

Soltou sua voz. Já era, definitivamente, a vocalista que a Lost Dreams precisava. Era uma música animada, de rock, e Kagome estava impressionada pelo seu irmão tê-la escrito.

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

_(Eu tentei fazê-la feliz mas você me deixou de qualquer maneira)_

I'm trying to forget that

_(Eu estou tentando esquecer que)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu sou viciado em você)_

But I want it and I need it

_(Mas eu te quero e eu necessito de você)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu sou viciado em você)_

Now it's over

_(Agora tudo se acabou)_

Can't forget what you said

_(Não posso me esquecer do que você disse)_

And I never wanna do this again

_(E eu nunca quero fazer isso outra vez)_

Heartbreaker

_(Destruidora de corações )_

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Cantava animada, adorava rock... E tudo saía perfeito.

Since the day I met you

_(Desde o dia que eu te conheci)_

And after all we've been through

_(E depois que tudo que nós passamos)_

Still a dick

_(Eu continuo viciado)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu_ _sou viciado em você)_

I think you know that it's true

_(Eu acho que você sabe que é verdade)_

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

_(Eu correria mil milhas para ter você)_

Do you think I deserve this?

_(Você pensa que eu mereço isso?)_

I tried to make you happy

_(Eu tentei fazê-la feliz)_

I did all that I could

_(Fiz tudo que eu pude)_

Just to keep you

_(Só para ficar com você)_

But you left anyway

_(mas você me deixou de qualquer maneira)_

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?

_(Quanto tempo eu ficarei esperando?)_

Until the end of time

_(Até o fim do tempo)_

I don't know why I'm still waiting

_(Eu não sei porque eu ainda estou esperando)_

I can't make you mine

_(Eu não posso lhe fazer minha)_

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

- Uau! Muito boa essa música, Miroku!

- Valeu... agradeçam ao InuYasha Também. Podemos dar uma parada agora? – Miroku falou, desanimado.

- Claro.. – respondeu InuYasha, percebendo que o amigo não estava tão bem.

- Vamos beber água?

- Vamos. – Sango, Miroku e Kagome saem do estúdio.

InuYasha fica. O estúdio era o seu lugar preferido em toda sua casa. Senta em frente ao piano e começa a tocar as poucas notas que sabia.

- Não sabia que você tocava teclado.

- Kagome! – levanta, no susto, afastando suas mãos do teclado.

- Relaaaaaaaaxa, tocou bem. ;) – e piscou.

- Rs, que nada. Como tenho acesso a todos os instrumentos, fico "brincando" com cada um...

- Consegue ler isso? – entregou uma partitura para InuYasha e sentou ao lado dele.

- Acho que sim... – responde, analisando o papel.

- Toca.

InuYasha olha para Kagome.

Começou a tocar. Estava um pouco nervoso, não entendia muito bem de piano. Apenas foi seguindo a partitura, e soltou os dedos.

Kagome olha para InuYasha, como que insinuando para que ele cantasse junto com ela.

**(InuYasha)**

It's hard to believe

_(É duro acreditar)_

That I couldn't see

_(que eu não conseguia ver que)_

**(InuYasha e Kagome)**

You were always there beside me

_(você estava sempre lá ao meu lado)_

E ele, cedeu, mesmo que soltando uma tímida voz.

Thought I was alone

_(Achei eu estava sozinha)_

With no one to hold

_(sem ninguém para abraçar)_

**(InuYasha e Kagome)**

But you were always there beside me

_(Mas você estava sempre lá ao meu lado)_

This feeling's like no other

_(Este sentimento é como nenhum outro)_

I want you to know

_(Eu quero que você saiba)_

Se olham. Era uma música calma, apenas vozes e piano.

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

_(Eu nunca tive alguém que me conhece como você)_

The way you do

_(Do seu jeito)_

I've never had someone as good for me as you

_(Eu nunca tive alguém tão bom pra mim como você)_

No one like you

_(Ninguém como você)_

So lonely before, i finally found

_(Tão sozinho antes, eu finalmente encontrei)_

What I've been looking for

_(O que eu estive procurando)_

**(Kagome)**

Uhhhhhh... Uhhhh...

E InuYasha toca as últimas notas.

- Você que escreveu, Gome?

- Sim. Eu e a Sango.. Não disse que traria duas composições no próximo ensaio?

- Até agora foi só uma.

- Hehehe... Essa não está pronta ainda. Cantei para a Sango e ela fez a partitura. Só que num ritmo mais rápido...

- Quer que eu tente tocar mais rápido?

- Não, Gostei dela assim, lenta...

- Vai apresentar para o resto da banda?

- Ainda não. Vou finalizar com a Sango. Faz de conta que nem te mostrei isso, ok? É que eu gosto de cantar só quando fica você tocando e eu cantando, InuYasha.

- ... – Corou. – Eu... Eu também gosto quando ficamos juntos, Kagome.

- Bela dupla, não?

- Bela dupla.

E ficaram em silêncio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Estava sentada em uma das mesas na cantina. Bebia um milk shake, sabor Ovomaltine, e comia um lanche de hambúrguer com ketchup, o que mais gostava. Em sua frente, se encontrava um bloco de anotações e uma caneta, onde vinha fazendo uns poucos rabiscos, na esperança de criar um poema. Como seu irmão, Rin também adorava escrever, e escrevia muito bem, por ter um grande interesse em Literatura.

"O sol já não brilha

A luz já se apagou

O tempo fecha

E a tristeza invade

O meu pobre coração."

- Droga de poema! – e amassou a folha.

"Droga de Miroku que não sai da minha cabeça." – pensou. – "Eu me declaro para ele e ele não está nem ai? Rs, não dá para acreditar... Ele deve gostar da Sango mesmo." – Pagou a conta e foi para casa, triste.

xXx

"O que fazer com a Rin?" – pensava, enquanto bebia sua água. "O que falar para ela? Quando? Como?"

- Vamos voltar?

- ... –

- Miroku?

- Ah! Claro Sango, vamos.

Voltaram para o estúdio.

- E então, quando gravamos a música?

- Tem que ser rápido. O praso máximo para mandar a mp3 é até esse final de semana. – diz Kagome.

- Uow. Então, amanhã mesmo gravamos. – disse InuYasha.

- Por mim ta beleza. – diz Miroku.

- Por mim também. - concorda Sango.

- Bom, então acho que por hoje é só, né?

- Sim. Estou bem cansada, tenho que admitir... – diz Sango.

- Bom, então amanhã às que horas?

- Hum... ás 3 da tarde está bom.

- Ok. – todos concordam.

- Vamos Kagome?

- Na verdade eu preciso acertar umas notas com o InuYasha.

- Sério? – diz Miroku, desconfiado.

- Sim, vão você e a Sango.

- Ta.. – os dois concordam, meio que tímidos.

- Tchau gente! – despede InuYasha.

- Tchau, tchau!

E fecham a porta.

- Notas? – diz InuYasha.

- Queria passar It could be you mais uma vez... Pode ser?

- Ok.

E voltaram para o estúdio.

xXxXxXxXx

- Eu te deixo em casa, Sango.

- Não é preciso, Miroku,... Você vai ter que dar a maior volta pra voltar para a sua casa depois.

- Não tem problema. Eu te acompanho.

- Se insiste...

E foram caminhando. Estavam em silêncio, mas no fundo de seus corações, queriam se abrir um para o outro.

- Chegamos. – diz Sango, após o caminho silencioso.

- É.

- Miroku, eu...

- Sango...

- Fala. – disseram juntos.

- Você primeiro.

- Não, você Miroku.

- Na verdade não quero dizer nada. Apenas uma coisa, antes de ir embora.

- E o que seria?

- Isso. – Se aproximou da menina. Esta, estava nervosa e olhava para baixo. Pegou seu queixo levemente, erguendo para seu rosto. Agora se olhavam. Miroku fechou os olhos, a garota também. Se aproximou lentamente, e lhe deu um terno beijo nos lábios. Apenas um selinho, e nada mais.

- Boa noite, Sango. – disse sorrindo. Não tinha como negar; gostava mesmo da Sango.

- Boa noite, Miroku. – respondeu sorrindo, mais ainda.

E tomaram o seu rumo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Está ótima essa música, Gome.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Fique tranqüila, mandaremos essa e teremos grande chance de ganhar.

- É, seria muito bom para a Lost Dreams, né?

- Sim, he, he, he...

- Cheguei!

Escutam a voz de Rin.

- Rin!

- Oi gente! Já acabou o ensaio?

- Pois é. Vou levar a Gome pra casa agora. Vamos?

- Ah, não, vou aproveitar para tomar um banho.

- Já jantou?

- Sim, Comi um hambúrguer com ketchup...

- He, he, he...

- Bom, então até mais, Rin. Amanhã gravaremos a mp3 pra Shikon.

- Ah, que legal! Vejo você amanhã, Gome!

- Até!

- Até!

E, antes que InuYasha saia de casa, Rin cochicha no seu ouvindo, já com a Kagome indo para o portão.

- Tenta alguma coisa com ela, Inu.

- Não sei, eu...

- Vai!

E saiu.

- Inu, se você quiser ficar ai, eu...

- Shut up, Kagome! _(cale a boca)_

_- _Hey!

- He, he, he…

Foram caminhando, conversando alegremente. Até que InuYasha resolve entrar no assunto "Sango e Miroku".

- Kagome... Você acha que o Miroku ta afim da Sango?

- Olha... eu desconfio, viu.

- Ah...

- Por quê?

- Vou te contar uma coisa que você tem que prometer guardar segredo.

- O que é?

- A Rin é apaixonada por ele.

- Pelo meu irmão?

- É. Desde pequena... E não sei como ela vai encarar se o Miroku e a Sango ficarem juntos. Não que eu não queria isso, mas ela é minha irmã...

- Nossa, que coisa. A Rin nunca diz nada sobre garotos.

- Ela é muito reservada.

- Bom, chegamos.

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre Rin, Kagome.

- Fique tranqüilo. Esse é nosso segredo.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigada mesmo pela carona, InuYasha! Não precisava se incomodar...

- Magina Gome. – dá um beijo na bochecha da menina. – Até amanhã!

- Até! – retribui o beijo do amigo e entra em casa. Amanhã seria um grande dia...

E ele voltou para casa, em passos leves e sem pressa, apesar de já estar bem de noite.

xXx

- Se o InuYasha e Kagome estavam aqui... quer dizer que o Miroku e a Sango já tinham ido embora... Juntos. E sozinhos. – falou Rin. – Meu irmão e a Kagome; a Sango e o garoto que amo... E eu? Sozinha, como sempre?

Pegou um papel e escreveu:

Sozinha aqui estou

Nada sou, nem uma gota

Da chuva que lá fora cai.

Sou simplesmente um nada

Que ninguém gosta, não conhece

Um nada. Apenas um nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXx

Oiiiii!

É, o capítulo 5 saiu rápido. Estou empolgada com essa fan fic!

Espero, mais uma vez, que tenham gostado desse capítulo! O sentimento de todos foi revelado neste capítulo, hein... XD Eu, particularmente, gostei muito desse capítulo.

Dessa vez, usei as músicas "Addicted" – do Simple Plan e "What i've been looking for" – do High School Musical. Mew… baixem essas músicas, se puderam. Todas que estou colocando por aqui são boas! XD

Sim, eu escrevi os poemas da Rin. Virão melhores, eu prometo...

Respondendo as_ reviews_:

**Bru-chan:** Oi! Nossa, obrigada por dizer que está ficando cada vez melhor! Espero que eu continue assim, hehehe... Ta ai, a continuação. Não vou parar de escrever essa fic, essa eu TENHO que terminar! É, Inu e Kagome... ainda terão fortes emoções desse casal! E não só neles, viu... Hehehe, de tão legal parece que ficou curto! Adorei essa, valeu:) Hehehe, CALMA, o grande beijo não demorará muito a chegar. Valeu mesmo pela review e por estar acompanhando a fic! Kissus mil, Kik-chan

**Princesayoukai100:** Oi! Pois é, o InuYasha que tomou a iniciativa. Afinal, a Kagome não deixou seus sentimentos claros por ele, e para ele, ainda... Ele é tímido sim, mas não é o cara mais "quieto" de todos. Valeu por dizer que o capítulo estava 10! Espero que tenha gostado desse... Valeu mesmo pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Kissus mil, Kik-chan

**Sangozinha: **Sangozinhaaaa! Hehehehe, falou sim o que achou dele (essa é a vantagem da gente se conhecer; vc já fica sabendo da história antes de todo mundo e eu fico sabendo por você se o cap. está bom ou não! XD), e saiba, quer dizer, já deve saber, que fico MUITO feliz com a sua opinião! Incrível, essa é a primeira fic que escrevo e que está dando certo. Tirando "A Viagem Inesquecível", que ainda, AINDA, não terminei. XD Te adoro miga, valeu mesmo pela review! Kissus mil, Kik-chan

É isso!

Até o próximo capítulo!

_Kik-chan_


	6. Ahhh, o amor

- E então, vamos lá? – diz Miroku, já posicionado na frente da bateria.

- Vamos! – todos concordam.

- Prontos? – pergunta Kagome. – Pode contar, Miroku.

- _Um, dois três,_ vai! – Conta Miroku, batendo as baquetas.

You and me all alone

_(Você e eu, sozinhos)_

It's too late to say we didn't know

_(É tarde demais para dizer que não sabemos)_

We shouldn't be all alone

_(Não devíamos estar sozinho)_

One of us might lose control

_(Um de nós vai perder o controle)_

Of these feelings we've been hiding

_(Destes sentimentos que nós temos escondidos)_

Deep down they might start to show

_(Caindo, querendo se soltar)_

Not here not now watch my frustrations grow

_(Não aqui, não agora, vendo minhas frustrações_

_crescerem)_

I know what I feel and you feel it too

_(Eu sei o que sinto, e você também sente)_

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

Move

_(Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro_

_movimento)_

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

_(Quem vai colocar o coração na linha)_

It could be me it could be you tonight

_(Pode ser eu, pode ser você, esta noite)_

E tocaram a música até o final.

- Shiiiu... – fez Inuyasha. Foi até o computador e pausou a gravação. – PERFEITO, PESSOAL!

- Aewwwww!!!! – todos gritam e comemoram; a gravação para o concurso da Shikon estava feita.

x

**Capítulo 6: Ahhh, o amor...**

x

- Faltam apenas duas semanas pro show da Shikon!

- Quando a gente fica sabendo o resultado?

- Acho que na sexta-feira da semana que vem. – diz InuYasha para Kagome.

- Legal. Pegou um envelope e um endereço?

- Sim. Quer que eu escreva?

- Não pode deixar, eu escrevo. – sim, cena típica de filme (ou não né...); os dois foram em direção da caneta, mão sobre mão; InuYasha acaba cedendo.

- Desculpa...

- Por nada...

Pegou a caneta e escreveu o endereço. Colocou o CD no envelope, fechou e estava prontinho para ir embora.

- Quem pode levar lá? – pergunta Miroku.

- Eu levo. - se ofereceu InuYasha. – Hoje tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui em casa, mas amanhã, antes da escola, passo no correio e deixo por lá.

- Maravilha. Valeu, Inu! – agradece Miroku. – Vamos maninha?

- Claro, a Sango vem com a gente.

- Sim, caminho mesmo, hehehe... – diz Sango, corada ao lembrar de sua despedida de Miroku no dia anterior.

- Nem tanto, mas... – diz Miroku, depois da volta que teve que dar para chegar em casa. XD

- Bom, nos vemos amanhã na escola, certo? – diz Kagome para InuYasha.

- Certo. Até amanhã, pessoal! Valeu por hoje, Lost Dreams!!!

- Eeeeee!!! – comemoram, e logo vão embora.

- Nossa... que tarde cansativa.

- É, vida de rockstar não é nada fácil. – diz, olhando para um caderno em suas mãos.

- Rin! Onde esteve?

- No quarto, escrevendo.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. – responde seca, ainda olhando para o caderno.

- Posso... Ver o que escreveu?

- Claro.

Rin estende o braço, entregando o caderno para o irmão. InuYasha lê:

_Minha solidão_

As estrelas no céu

Que brilham intensamente

Aqui, sozinha estou

E nem o brilho delas

É capaz de me iluminar

Me sinto sozinha...

E estou sozinha

Só queria ao menos uma vez

Não ser a errada e nem a certa

Nem a perfeita ou incorreta

Só queria que as pessoas

Enxergassem o meu eu

O tão puro e perpétuo

Espírito de solidão...

- Rin...

- Não gostou? – diz, pegando o caderno.

- É lindo... Mas muito triste. O que houve?

- Nada. Não o considero tão triste assim. Afinal, eu apenas me descrevo nesse poema inútil.

- Rin!

Esta, sai correndo em direção ao quarto.

- É... o lance do Miroku ta deixando ela bem chateada... – pensa alto. Pega um copo, põe água e toma. Olha para o relógio, 19h. Sobe para o quarto, na esperança de descansar. Seria uma semana agitada...?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Péééé (sim, o sinal TOSCO da escola.)_

- Droga, mas já?

Segunda-feira. Mais uma semana começa...

- E ai, cara!

- Hey Miroku!

- Entregou a carta?

- PUTZ!

- Não vai dizer que você esqueceu?! – pergunta, já assustado.

- Hahaha, claro que entreguei, né!

- Ahhh, seu babaca! – diz, dando um soco de leve no braço do amigo.

- Hehehe...

- Good morning. Class! Everybody sit now, please...

- Gome-chan!

- Sango-chan!

- Tenho novidades, amiga!

- Ah é?

- Na verdade era para eu ter te contado ontem isso, mas como estávamos em ensaio e tals..

- Gravação, na verdade.

- É...

- Mas então, o que foi?

- Seu irmão.

- Não diga que..

- Sábado. Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo!

- AHHHH! Mas que notícia boa, miga! Sabia que vocês eram feitos um para o outro.

- Ah, será? Depois a gente nem conversou mais...

- Dê tempo ao tempo, Sango...

- Vamos mocinhas, chega de conversas paralelas! Abram o livro na página...

- Open the book on the page 86.

"Preciso falar com a Sango..."

Enquanto a aula de inglês corria, Miroku viajava em seus pensamentos. Precisava falar com Sango, e queria contar para o melhor amigo sobre o "romance" com a garota, mas não podia; InuYasha sabia do lance com a Rin...

- Então, vocês pintarão as gravuras desse grande pintor retratado no nosso livro.

- Teacher! – Miroku levanta o braço.

- Yes?

- Eu... não trouxe meu estojo... de... lápis de cor. Posso ir na sala da minha irmã ver se ela tem para me emprestar?

- Sim, mas que seja a última vez!

- Hahaha, pode deixar! '

E sai da sala, com um enorme sorriso estampado na cara.

- Sem lápis de cor? Rs... sei. – diz InuYasha, desconfiado.

- Façam a leitura e resolvam os exercícios das páginas 50 e 51.

- Com licença, professora? – entra um alegre Miroku na sala. Logo, Sango encerra a leitura, olhando para o amigo com alegria. Se olham, ambos sorriem.

- Toda, Miroku.

- Er... Kagome, será que você pode me emprestar seu estojo de lápis de cor?

- Droga! Justo hoje que eu não trouxe!

- Ah, eu tenho! – diz Sango, meio nervosa, tirando o estojo da bolsa. – Toma, Miroku.

- Obrigado, Sango.

E sai da sala, já com um plano na cabeça...

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Voltei. – diz Miroku, sentando na mesa.

- Cara... – diz InuYasha, concentrado em pintar as gravuras. – você ta estranho hoje.

- Estranho? Eu?

- É... Meio que feliz demais... Ficou com alguém, é?

- Rs, pára com isso Inu.

- Não é você o mulherengo?

- Não mais. Você sabe que eu mudei...

- Rs...

Abriu o estojo. Uns poucos lápis tinham ali, nas cores azul, verde, roxo e amarelo. Mas não estava nem ai para a lição. Pegou uma caneta e um pedaço da folha de seu caderno... e começou a escrever.

xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxX

_Pééééééé (sinal do intervalo)_

- E então, vamos? – pergunta InuYasha, se levantando da carteira.

- Vai na frente, Inu. Preciso devolver o estojo...

- Ta. Te encontro no lugar de sempre, certo?

- Certo.

Pegou o estojo, entrou na sala, já vazia, e deixou em cima da carteira de Sango.

"Mal posso esperar para que ela veja..." – pensou. Sorriu e foi para o pátio...

- Oi gente! – chega um animado InuYasha, como quase sempre estava.

- Oiiii Inu! - cumprimenta Kagome.

- Oi Inu! – cumprimenta Sango.

- Oi... – cumprimenta Rin, já comendo seu lanche.

- Tudo bem, Rin? – diz o irmão.

- Aham. Tudo indo...

- Oi pessoal! – chega Miroku.

- Oie! – diz Kagome.

- Oi... – diz uma tímida Sango.

- Oi. – diz Rin, olhando fixamente para ele e para Sango.

- E ai, viram o programa de ontem? – pergunta Sango.

- Puuutz, o episódio tava muuuuito bom!

E logo se interagem numa conversa... Ou tentam, pelo menos.

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! – chegam umas 5 meninas, gritando o nome de Kagome.

- Hã? – todos olham em direção a elas.

- Kagome-chan!

- Oi! - sempre a simpática Kagome. – O que houve, meninas?

- É o seguinte; pela primeira vez a nossa escola está promovendo um musical!

- Um musical? – pergunta InuYasha.

- É! E gostaríamos muuuuuito que você participasse! – disse Ayame, uma das meninas.

- Ah, nossa, mas... eu?

- Claro! Além de você ser uma baita atriz (Kagome participou de algumas das peças em sua escola), você tem uma voz linda... Ouvimos você cantando outro dia no intervalo.

- Ah, nossa, er... Obrigada! Quando serão os testes? Nunca fiz um musical, isso me deixa um pouco nervosa...

- Ah, nem fica não. Os testes serão no decorrer da semana, sexta-feira, ou quinta... provavelmente. E, além do mais... – Ayame olha para Kagome. – O Houjo vai estar no musical.

- Huuuuummmm! – as outras garotas gozam.

- Há, o Houjo... – diz Kagome, envergonhada e tirando sarro da situação. – Ele é um ótimo ator mesmo.

InuYasha fita Kagome, com ciúmes do tal Houjo.

- Então...?

- Ótimo, podem contar comigo.

- SÉRIO!? – Todas as meninas dizem, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Sério... – responde Kagome, num meio de um riso.

- Yes! Brigadão, Kagome-chan! A gente precisa falar com você também, Rin!

- Eu? – diz Rin, "acordando" de seus pensamentos.

- Sim! Sabemos que você escreve super bem, e gostaríamos da sua ajuda para escrever as músicas do Musical!

- Nossa... as músicas? – Rin agora estava mais animada. Para ela, era uma honra ser chamada para participar de algo assim, ainda mais fazendo aquilo que mais gostava: escrever.

- Sim! Você escreve coisas tão lindas... – disse Ayame. – Se você topar, a gente te empresta o roteiro, que já está escrito com algumas instruções para a idéia da música – lógico, escreva do seu jeito – e ai...

- Ah, legal. Agradeço muito pelo convite, fiquei feliz! – diz Rin, sorrindo.

"Pelo menos ela está sorrindo..." – pensa Miroku.

- Você topa? – dizem as meninas, cheias de esperança.

- Claro! Me emprestem o roteito; lerei e se possível, escrevei as músicas!

- AHHHH, QUE DEMAIS!!! – As cinco comemoram. – Valeu, valeu, valeu MESMO Rin!

- Por nada. Será um prazer. – Rin agora estava feliz. Pensou: "Melhor se eu tiver algo para fazer; assim, não penso muito no Miroku e não fico triste o tempo inteiro..."

- Brigadão, gente! Olha, só não peço ajuda pra vocês três, Miroku, InuYasha e Sango porque a parte instrumental já está meio que feita...

- Ah, qué isso. Nós iremos ajudar indo assistir ao show! – disse InuYasha.

- É isso ai. – concordam Miroku e Sango

- Hehhe... Valeu, pessoal! A gente se fala. Rin, vou pegar o roteiro e já te entrego ok?

- Ok.

- Até mais, pessoal! – e saem.

- Um musical? – diz Miroku.

- Nossa, muito 10 isso! – diz Sango. – Imagina, nossa querida Kagome agora interpretando e cantando! Vai ser um arraso.

- Ahhh gente... – Kagome cora.

- Vai ser ótimo! – diz Rin, com entusiasmo.

- É, acho que sim. - diz Kagome.

"Ótimo se o Houjo não estivesse..." – pensa InuYasha. "Rs, pare com isso InuYasha..." – É, vai ser bom. – diz, com sinceridade, mas não tirando Houjo de sua cabeça.

Logo o intervalo acaba, e eles já estão voltando para a sala. Sango está do lado de Miroku...

- Sango, já deixei o seu estojo na mesa. – diz, olhando com um sorriso para a garota.

- Ah, valeu! - responde, tímida.

- Origado por ter emprestado!

- Hum, por nada...

Rin apenas os observa.

- Tchau gente! – Rin se despede, já que estudava em sala diferente da das meninas.

- Até mais, Rin! – diz Kagome. – Vamos, Sango!

- Tchua Miroku... – diz Sango.

- Até já, Sango... – e entra na sala.

- Vem! – Kagome puxa a amiga. – até mais, Inu!

- Até! - e também entra na sala.

xXxXXxxXXxxXxXXXXx

Estavam no meio da aula de matemática. Sango abre o seu estojo, e encontra um papelzinho dobrado com o seu nome – era a letra de Miroku. Sorri, e abre o papel:

"I know what I feel and you feel it too

_(Eu sei o que sinto, e você também sente)_

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

Move

_(Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro_

_movimento)_

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

_(Quem vai colocar o coração na linha)_

It could be me it could be you tonight

_(Pode ser eu, pode ser você, esta noite)_

Que tal um cinema, hoje a noite? ;) Já estou com saudades...

Beijos, Miroku"

"Noooossa!" – pensa Sango, toda alegre. "Que lindo, usou a minha música!! É claro que eu vou no cine com ele..." – E logo, pega um papel, escrevendo uma resposta para ele.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As aulas passam. Logo, os 5 se encontram na saída...

- Oi. – diz Miroku pra Sango.

- Oi... Toma. – e entrega um bilhetinho para ele.

- E então, vamos? – diz Rin.

- Claro! – Miroku guarda o bilhete. – Vamos juntos.

E os cinco saem, indo direto para a casa.

xXxxxXXxxXxXXx

- É... você ta tão animadinho hoje! – diz Kagome para o irmão, assim que entram em casa.

- Eu? Aff... to nada, eu...

- Falou com a Sango, não é?

- Ah... sei lá, só roulou um beijo. Não sei porque também... – diz, fugindo do assunto.

- Fala sério, você pode falar pêra mim que gosta dela!

"Não se você desconfiar da Rin..." – ele pensa. – Ah Kagome... vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Pode ser que rola, pode ser que não... – e sobe para o quarto. Miroku, na verdade, não queria que ninguém soubesse, por enquanto, dele e da RIN. Mas era inevitável, sendo Sango a melhor amiga de Kagome e ela sendo irmã dele...

Entrou no quarto, jogou a mala na cama e abriu o bilhete:

"I'm trying to forget that

_(Eu estou tentando esquecer que)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu sou viciado em você)_

But I want it and I need it

_(Mas eu te quero e eu necessito de você)_

I'm addicted to you

_(Eu sou viciado em você)_

Fechado. Já não poso ficar tão longe de você... )

Beijinhos..."

- Ahhh, Sango... – pensou. – Eu adoro muito essa menina...

xXxXxXxxxxXxxXxxxx

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" _acaba de se entrar._**

- Eba! Ele entrou! - pensa Kagome, que estava no computador, em seu quarto, ouvindo Shikon.

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Oieeeeee!_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Oiiii, Gome! _

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Tudo bom?_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Tudo indo, e você?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_To bem! Gostou da música do Miroku, né?_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Nossa, ficou muito boa... e como eu ajudei ele a escrever algumas coisinhas, achei que ele não se importaria se eu colocasse aqui no nick né..._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Hehehe, ele ficaria feliz de saber. Putz... to achando que ta realmente rolando alguma coisa entre o Miroku e a Sango._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Sério?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É. Ele chegou todo estranho da escola... fugindo do assunto... ele disse que chegou a beijá-la... E tipow... na verdade, a Sango me confirmou isso também._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Putz... e ele nem pra me contar..._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ele deve estar com medo por causa da sua irmã, Inu..._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Provavelmente. Você acha melhor eu contar isso para ela?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Sinceramente? Eu se fosse você deixava isso quieto._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_É, talvez seja melhor..._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É... ops, telefone, já volto Inu! _

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Vai lá... _

Kagome sai correndo do quarto em direção ao telefone, mas seu irmão foi mais rápido:

- Alô?

- Miroku?

- Sango?

- Oi...

- Oi!

"A Sango? Será que ela quer falar comigo, ou..."

- Ta, te pego ai às 18:30... Se importa se formos andando?

- De jeito nenhum... será mais tempo para passarmos juntos...

- Sem dúvidas. Até mais, Sango!

- Até...

- Um beijo.

- O... outro... – disse, tímida e com o coração palpitando muito rápido.

Miroku desligou o telefone, e antes que ele pudesse ver Kagome por ali, ela saiu correndo para o quarto.

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Nossa Inu! Era a Sango!_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_E tá tudo bem?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Na verdade ela quis falar com o Miroku, e não comigo. Parece que eles vão sair hoje..._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Uow... está sério então._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É... ta ficando sério, pelo menos.. _

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Sabe... eu acho que a gente não deve ficar se metendo nisso. Sei lá, deixa eles..._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É... rs... Enquanto a gente poderia estar falando de algo melhot estamos falando deles! P_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Huhauhauhauhua…._

E continuaram numa boa e longa conversa….

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Dim dom_

- Tchau mãe! Lá pelas nove eu to de volta!

- Olha lá, em mocinha! Pegou dinheiro? Documento?

- Tudo. Tchau! – abriu a porta e saiu, dando de cara com Miroku.

- Oi Sango... – olhou a garota – estava mais linda do que nunca, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha de manga curta e com os cabelos longos soltos.

- Oi... – disse, sorrindo, olhando para o garoto – que estava lindo ambém, com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de manga curta preta e uma jaqueta jeans por cima.

- Vamos?

- Vamos...

E saíram andando. O shopping era ali perto, então andar não foi um problema. Conversavam animadamente, até que no meio da conversa, Miroku tomou coragem e pegou a mão da garota; esta, estremeceu por dentro – e foi uma estremecida de pura felicidade.

- Chegamos.

Logo, estavam na fila do cinema.

- O que vamos assistir? – perguntou Sango.

- O que você quiser.

- Eu tinha pensado nesse novo filme com a Jenifer Lopes.

- Parece ser bom.

- Toma, o dinheiro da minha entrada.

- Pára com isso, Sango! Deixa que eu pago.

- Não, por favor vai...

- Sango! Deixa disso...

- Posso pagar a pipoca pelo menos?

- Hum... deixa eu ver... não?

- Ah, seu chato!

E ficaram entre risadas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Nossa, esse roteiro é muito bom! – diz Rin, lendo o roteiro do tal musical. – Vai ser bem legal escrever músicas para essa história... é muito linda! – Disse empolgada, deitada na sua cama lendo o roteiro pela quarta vez. – Pena ser uma história romântica, e me fazer pensar no Miroku... rs, mas talvez seja mais fácil para escrever... – e logo deixou a "rápida tristeza" de lado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Que tal aqueles lugares? – pergunta Miroku, apontando para uma poltrona dupla meio que no fundo da sala do cinema.

- Por mim está ótimo.

- Vem. – Miroku sai na frente, pegando a mão de Sango e levando-a para os assentos.

- Confortável?

- Sim, obrigada Miroku...

- Hehehehe... – se olharam. Sango logo olha para o outro lado, pela timidez. Miroku olha para a tela; os trailers já tinham passado e o filme ia começar.

- Bom filme. – cochichou no ouvido da menina, fazendo ela se arrepiar por inteiro.

- Obrigada! Pra você também... – cochichou de volta, fazendo-o sorrir.

_UM LUGAR PARA RECOMEÇAR_

E o filme começou.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Para essa parte... – lá estava Rin, pensando em uma música para a parte que mais gostou do musical. – Tem que ser algo que toque as pessoas... e que fale deles, mas também de todos que assistem... – pegou um papel, e foi escrevendo enquanto falava. – "Estamos subindo, voando... E não há uma só estrela no céu que não possamos alcançar..." e a imaginação foi tomando conta de si.

xXxXx

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Ta fazendo o que por ai?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ouvindo Shikon..._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" ****diz:**

_Nossa! Até agora?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É, não me canso deles! XD_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Hehehe... Imagina se a gente toca com eles mew..._

**_Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:_**

_Seria demaaaaaaaaais!_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Quem sabe…_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Sabe uma coisa que andei pensando nesses dias?_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_O quê?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_A gente não continuou a nossa música._

InuYasha olhou para seu painel, onde a letra da música estava – com mais e mais rabiscos.

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Nossa! É mesmo… eu na verdade fiz mais uns rabiscos…_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Legal, a gente não pode desistir dela!_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_De jeito nenhum. Ela está realmente muito boa, Kagome._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Graças a você._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Que nada. Você começou... colocou o ritmo... eu só te ajudo com a segunda voz..._

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Blé, e eu amo essa segunda voz._

- Uow... – disse InuYasha surpreso. – Não sabia que ela amava a minha voz.

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_E eu amo a sua. _

- Ai, InuYasha... – disse Kagome, ao ler isso.

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Rs..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Já estava na metade do filme; Sango e Miroku permaneciam ali, sentados, bem perto um do outro. Miroku olha para Sango e vê o quanto ela estava concentrada no filme – ou fingia estar.

- Você ta tão concentrada no filme...

- E você não? – pergunta, ainda olhando para a tela.

- Na verdade eu estou concentrado em outra coisa... – responde Miroku, pegando de leve na mão da garota. Esta, agora o olhava; virou a cabeça bem devagar, até encontrar os olhos do menino.

- Sango... – disse, e sorriu. A garota apenas sorriu, em resposta, e continuou o olhando. Miroku acariciava a sua mão, e seu rosto foi chegando mais perto do da menina.

- Posso... – Miroku tenta fazer a pergunta, e...

- Pode. – diz Sango, com um pouco de medo por dentro, mas olhando fixamente para Miroku.

Foi chegando perto dos lábios da menina; sua outra mão pega de leve o rosto dela. Ele vê que ela fecha os olhos, como que demonstrando segurança. Sorri. Fecha o seus olhos agora, e chega aos lábios, dando um singelo selinho. Se separam, não muito; se olham, e Miroku envolve a garota em mais um beijo; quer dizer, o primeiro beijo de verdade deles.

xXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxxxxX

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

**Bom Inu, acho que já vou saindo... O Miroku não chegou ainda e eu preciso comer alguma coisa.**

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Beleza... conversamos MUITO hoje por aqui, né?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É, hehehe..._

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Nos vemos amanhã, garota do musical? P_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Blé! Vai ficar me zoando, é?_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_To brincando, Gome... adoro suas peças. _

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_É óbvio, eu sou demais!_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Metida também, né?_

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Ahhh, tchau InuYasha! P_

**InuYasha "I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you!!!" diz:**

_Há, há, há... Beijão Gome, até amanhã! _

**Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! diz:**

_Até! _

**_Gome - Tocar com a Shikon?! Eu querooooooo!!! pode não responder porque parece estar offline._**

xxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

- Bom... está entregue, moça.

- Você é muito gentil, moço!

- Hehehehe...

- Hehehe...

Miroku abraça a garota e a beija. Um beijo longo, romântico...

- Sango, vamos manter isso em segredo, tá? Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem... Mas logo o Inu e a Gome vão saber.

- É... mas vamos curtir nosso momento por enquanto a sós.

- Tudo bem...

-

- Obrigada por hoje, Miroku. Adorei... – estava tímida, e tinha medo de não conseguir terminar. – Adorei passar esse tempo com você. E quero... quero passar muitos dias assim... com você.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Sango.

- Eu... também gosto muito de você, Miroku.

Sorriram, e se beijaram mais uma vez.

- Boa noite.

- Eu já tive, uma ótima noite. – diz Miroku.

- Hehehe...

- Boa noite, Sango.

- Até amanhã... – e entrou em sua casa, deixando um alegre e apaixonado Miroku na rua, sozinho, porém feliz, tomando o seu rumo para casa.

XXxXxxxXxXxXxXx

- Rin? Posso entrar?

- "Estamos subindo, voando... E não há uma só estrela no céu que não possamos alcançar... Se tentarmos, estaremos nos libertando..." – olha para a porta e nota a chegada do irmão. – Ah, oi Inu! Entra!

- Que bonito! É para o musical?

- É sim! Gostou?

- Muito.

- Por que você não participa, Inu?

- Eu? Ah, qué isso Rin... mal canto, como vou interpretar? Sem contar que pelo visto o Houjo vai estar participando...

- A história é linda. Se a Kagome for a protagonista, o que provavelmente será, ela tem que interpretar músicas junto com um garoto... estou escrevendo inspirada em vocês dois, Inu.

- Rs, esse garoto será o Houjo, pode ter certeza.

- Mas não esquenta com isso não, maninho.

- Ta.. mas eu sempre tive ciúmes dele! Não sei se já aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Não aconteceu nada, fique tranqüilo.

- Bom, vim aqui te dar boa noite. Você não vai dormir também não?

- Ah, vou escrever mais um pouco. Talvez fique até de madrugada escrevendo...

- É, só não reclama depois de ter que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Hehehe...

- Até amanhã, Rin!

- Até. – e ficou sozinha novamente. – Ia ser lindo se o Inu e a Gome fizessem esse musical... – disse, sonhadora, imaginando os dois contracenando... E voltou a escrever, e como tinha dito, ficou até de madrugada...

xxxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXx

- Ahhh, que noite maravilhosa... – disse Sango, já deitada em sua cama, pronta para dormir. – Que noite... – pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido, e tocava em seus lábios. – Eu amo o Miroku... Amo... – e ficou a pensar no garoto, até que pegasse no sono.

XXxXxXxXXxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gente!!!!

Meu DEUS!!! MIL PERDÕES pela demora de postar!!!!!

Juntou tanta coisa no final do ano passado... foi viagem de formatura + festa de 15 anos + formatura + falta de inspiração, que foi o principal motivo...

Mas, o cap. 06 saiu! \o/ Eu na verdade não gostei muito dele... XD Ficou beeeem cumprido, meu deus! Demoro mesmo pra sair. Perguntem para a Sangozinha – falei que odiei o cap. e que até iria apagar tudo e escrever tuuuuudo de novo... Não tive coragem, claro! E hoje não sei o que meu deu para escrever... XD

Bom, espero que vocês continuem lendo a fic e que gostem desse capítulo! MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews do cap. passado e pela paciência!

Beijo especial para Ani (Sangozinha), por toda a ajuda nesse capítulo!

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan:** Oie!!! Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando!!!! Nossa, AMEI a review gigante que vc deixou, hehehehe... Brigadão mesmo, de verdade, por todos os elogios – é isso que faz com que eu continue firme e forte escrevendo! MUITO OBRIGADA! Brigadão pela review e desculpe pela demora, espero que vc continue acompanhando! Kissus!

**Uchiha Lara:** Oieeee!!!! Que bom que está gostando! Putz... sério que passou a mesma coisa que a Rin? O.o É, dá dó dela mesmo, e o que eu posso dizer é que vc ainda não viu nada... Olha, o Sessh talvez apareça, mas não sei se como par dela não... Hehe, valeu, adoro escrever poemas! Brigadão pela review, espero que continue lendo! Kissus!

**Hell di Sanseverini:** Oie!!! Brigadão por falar que ela é fofa!!! Putz, não consegui escrever rápido, mas prometo que Inu e Gome terão muitas emoções! Que bom que vc gosta, adorei sua review e espero que vc continue lendo! Kissus!

**Sangozinha:** Aniii! Demoro, mas saiu! Brigadão MESMO por toda a força – se não fosse vc, essa cap. não tinha saído hoje! Valeu, Ni! Espero que esteja realmente gostando, a sua está simplesmente TUDO! Kissus

_**É isso ai! Até a próxima, pessoal! Tentarei não demorar muito como dessa vez...**_

**_Ah, e FELIZ 2007 PRA TODO MUNDO!!!!_**

_**Kissus, **__**Kik-chan**_


	7. Ensaios, e o tão esperado resultado

_**Proibido Gostar?**_

_**By Kik-chan**_

- Ta, agora é pra valer. Se a gente não começar a ensaiar sério...

- E quem disse que nossos ensaios não são sérios?!

- Eles são sérios Miroku, mas agora, se a gente ganhar o concurso, teremos que ensaiar muito mesmo, e acho melhor a gente começar a fazer isso agora. – finaliza InuYasha.

- Eu acho ótimo. – diz Kagome.

- Eu também! – concorda Sango

- E então... vamos começar?!

**Capítulo 07: Ensaios, e o tão esperado resultado**

E assim fizeram. Estavam empolgados com a idéia de talvez ganharem o concurso e tocarem com a Shikon – que seria realmente a realização de um sonho. Kagome aquecia a voz no microfone, cantando poucas palavras; InuYasha afinava a guitarra, mas com um olho nas cordas e o outro na garota; Sango dedilhava seus dedos lentamente no teclado, ajustando o som, e Miroku brincava rodando as baquetas; e claro, trocavam muitos olhares naquele dia em especial. Costumavam ensaiar só de sexta-feira, mas ensaiariam durante toda a semana – ou quase toda a semana.

- O que vai ser hoje? – Pergunta Miroku, posicionado na bateria.

- Que tal se a gente fizer de conta que ganhamos... – começa Kagome.

- ... e que estamos fazendo o show de abertura da Shikon? – completa Sango, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ótimo! – concordam os meninos.

- E como vamos abrir o show? – pergunta Sango.

- Olha... eu acho que, como estamos concorrendo com a música "It could be you", poderíamos abrir com ela, né... – sugere InuYasha.

- Perfeito. – Kagome agora anotava tudo num caderninho que estava em seu colo. – E a próxima?

- Já querem fazer o set-list?! – pergunta Miroku em risadas.

- Ahhh, vamos vai!!! – dizia Kagome, toda animada.

- Depois... – InuYasha estava concentrado e pensativo...

- Acho que depois poderíamos continuar com o ânimo e tocar "Addcted". – diz Sango.

- Acho ótimo! - concorda Miroku, olhando docemente para a menina, que cora. InuYasha e Kagome observam a situação...

- Er... ok! – ambos concordam.

- Aí, a gente podia tocar algo mais calmo... Tipo a nossa música, Inu. – diz Kagome.

- Ah, ótimo! Precisamos terminá-la inclusive, né? – diz, corando.

- Pois é! XD

- Vocês conseguem!

- Claro que sim Sango, não duvide de nós!

- Hehehehe...

- Ta... anotado. – diz Kagome. – a próxima?

- Vocês não tinham feito uma música? – pergunta Miroku, fitando as duas.

- É...

- Poderíamos tocá-la também!

- Ok, temos que mostrar para vocês primeiro. Mas acho que vai dar certo, afinal, quase tudo pronto. Vai ser ótimo se a gente ganhar mesmo, na...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após muito conversarem, começaram o ensaio. E foram seguindo o set list que tinham feito, pulando algumas coisas, mas foram tocando.

E foi o ensaio mais longo deles. Tocaram sem parar, e em certos intervalos, aproveitavam para tocar coisas diferentes – como _covers _e idéias novas de música.

- Uau... Vamos dar uma parada? Meus dedos não agüentam mais e é só terça-feira! - diz Sango, exausta, mas feliz.

- Vamos sim, Sango. – diz InuYasha, colocando sua guitarra num canto do estúdio. – Quem quer coca!?

- EU! – E todos levantam a mão, rindo e indo para a cozinha.

No caminho, InuYasha e Kagome estão na frente, convesando sobre a música inacabada deles, e Sango e Miroku logo atrás.

- Adorei sair com você... – Cochicha Miroku, de leve, no ouvido de Sango.

- Eu também... – responde, dando-lhe um belo sorriso.

- Ahhhhh, que bom tomar coca! – exclama Kagome, sentando na cadeira da cozinha.

- Melhor ainda ela estando gelada e com laranja... – diz InuYasha.

- Com laranja?! – os três olham para ele com "estranheza", e Miroku rindo.

- É! Querem experimentar?

- Ta... eu topo. – diz Kagome.

- Er... pode ficar pra próxima? – diz Sango.

- Você que sabe, mas vai estar perdendo. – responde InuYasha, colocando uma rodela de laranja na coca de Kagome.

- Hummmm! – diz, após tomar um gole. – E não é que é bom mesmo!?

- Ta vendo! – e brindam.

- Adorei, Inu!

- É, vocês tem muita coisa em comum mesmo. – diz Miroku, pondo mais coca em seu copo.

- Hehehe.. – InuYasha e Kagome riem, corando.

"Ela corou..." – pensa InuYasha, ainda mais sem graça.

"Ele.. corou..?" – pensa Kagome, ainda mais confusa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ótimo! Mais uma música pronta! – comemora Rin, que estava em seu quarto escrevendo. – Quer dizer... eu acho... E amanhã os ensaios começam... que demais... – Diz, sonhadora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarta-feira. Chega o dia do primeiro ensaio do musical.

- É hoje! É hoje! – Comemorava Rin, se espreguiçando na cozinha.

- Bom dia... – chega InuYasha, todo sonolento.

- É hoje, Inu!

- O que?

- Dã, o primeiro ensaio do musical!

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Nossa, obrigada pelo desânimo!

- Desculpa mana, mas... – preparava um Nescau gelado enquanto falava – mas não vai ser legal pra mim ver o Houjo e a Kagome fazendo par romântico...

- Ah, Inu...

- Mas, do mesmo jeito, é óbviu que eu vou ver o musical que a minha maninha está escrevendo as músicas. – disse, e deu mais uns goles no leite – e não vou perder a oportunidade de ver a Gome também...

- Obrigada, Inu. – disse, sorrindo.

- Vou tentar ver todos os ensaios.

- Todos os dias?!

- Claro. Preciso deixar claro pra Gome o que sinto por ela..

- Mais?!

- Hey!

E entre risadas, os irmãos sobem para os quartos para se arrumarem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá, pessoal! - Chegam Kagome e Sango, se encontrando com os meninos no intervalo.

- Oi! – dizem juntos, e Miroku dá um beijinho no rosto de Sango.

- Cadê a Rin, Inu? – pergunta Kagome.

- Ah, provavelmente está acertando as coisas do musical...

- Nossa, verdade!

- Está animada?

- Muito!

- Que horas é o ensaio?

- As 14h.

- Posso ir te assistir?

- Sério?

- É! Claro, se você não quiser que eu veja...

- Não! Magina Inu, vai lá sim! Vou ficar feliz!

- Hehehe... – ri, e percebe que tinha corado. "Aff, estou deixando muito na cara que gosto dela! Acho que tenho que ir mais devagar..." – pensa.

- Hey, Higurashi!

- Oi Houjo!

- Tudo bem com você? Ah, oi pessoal! – cumprimenta Kagome e acena para os outros.

- Oi.. – responde InuYasha, com pouco caso.

- E ai, primeiro ensaio hoje, hein?

- Pois é! Vai ser divertido!

- É... Bom, vim só para te dar um oi. Nos falamos mais tarde, certo?

- Claro! Até mais, então!

- Até!

- Onde a Sango está? – diz Kagome, que só agora tinha percebido a ausência da amiga.

- E onde o Miroku está? – diz InuYasha, que olha para Kagome e, os dois, sem dizer nada, já sabiam a resposta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Miroku! E se alguém nos ver?

- Não aqui. Quem iria no laboratório de ciências em pleno intervalo?

- Nhaa, Miroku...

Miroku a puxa para mais perto de si; os dois entrelaçam os dedos e ficam se olhando por um tempo.

- Voe é linda, Sango.

- Miroku... – está, desvia o olhar, corando. – Você adora me deixar sem jeito, né? – diz, agora o olhando, com um sorriso.

- ... – Miroku apenas sorri. Coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto da garota; esta, coloca uma de suas mãos na cintura do rapaz, levemente. Ele vê que ela fecha os olhos, ele fecha os seus também, e, com a mão, inclina o rosto da garota, a envolvendo em um romântico beijo.

- Miroku... – diz Sango, recuperando o fôlego. – Quando vamos contar para os nossos amigos sobre nós dois?

- Logo, Sango. – o garoto pensa em Rin, e como seria se ela descobrisse tudo agora. – Por enquanto quero curtir esse momento só com você. – A garota sorri, e é envolvida em mais um beijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As aulas passam rápido, já estava na hora da saída.

- Tchau, gente!

- Você não vem, Gome?

- Não. Combinei de almoçar com o pessoal do musical. Sua irmã também vai ficar aqui, Inu!

- Ah, tudo bem! Depois eu volto, ta?

- Ah, tudo bem! - diz sorridente. – Sango, nos vemos no ensaio da banda, certo?

- Você vai poder ensaiar?

- Claro! Vou depois do musical, junto com o InuYasha e com a Rin.

- Ah, tudo bem então! – se aproxima da amiga e lhe dá um forte abraço. – Boa sorte no ensaio, miga!

- Obrigada Sangozinha!

- Vamos? – pergunta Miroku.

- Sim.

- Tchau maninha! – diz, dando um rápido beijinho no rosto de Kagome.

– Boa sorte, sei que você vai arrasar!

- Obrigada! Até mais, gente!

E foram embora. InuYasha olha um instante para trás, e vê Kagome junto com Houjo, conversando animadamente.

"É... será uma tarde longa.." – pensa, saindo da escola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've given uuuuuup!!! I'm sick of felling! Is there nothing you can say? Take this aaaaaallll away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrooong with meeee!!!"

Cantava animadamente, ao som de Linkin Park, quase no último volume se seu rádio. Já estava pronto para ir na escola, onde seriam os ensaios da peça. Usava uma blusa preta, calça jeans e os cabelos soltos, como quase sempre estava.

"Put me out of my misery!!" – continuava cantando, até olhar o relógio na cozinha.

- O QUÊ!? – Grita. – Já são 13:45h?! TO ATRASADOOOOO!!!!

Desliga o rádio, põe a mala nas costas, pega a sua bicicleta e sai pedalando rapidamente para a escola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 14:15h... Acho que não perdi muita coisa, assim espero. – Estaciona a bicicleta num canto da escola e vai direto para o Anfiteatro.

Quando entra na sala, percebe que o ensaio já tinha começado. Tinha bastante pessoas na sala, mas apenas umas 5 no palco. Olha nas primeiras fileiras, parecia estar o resto da turma e também sua irmã, que, sorridente, olhava tudo com atenção. InuYasha sorri, e prefere se sentar no fundo, para que não atrapalhasse nada. Olha de novo no palco, e vê que Kagome estava em cena. Com o script (sei lá se é isso mesmo XD) na mão e interpretando com toda emoção, como sempre fez nas peças que apresentou. Não viu Houjo, no palco, e pensou que assim seria mais fácil de ver o ensaio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- InuYasha!!!

- Gome!!!

A menina corre e abraça InuYasha, de tão feliz que estava em vê-lo.

- Nem vi você chegar! Que bom que veio!

- Eu não perderia por nada!

- Mano!!

- Rin!!! – Abraça a irmã. – Parabéns! Só pelo pouco que vi, já sei que esse musical vai ser um arraso aqui na escola!

- Hehehe, obrigada... – as duas agradecem.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Sim, adorei! A letra da música ta super bem elaborada, só podia ser da minha maninha, hehehe...

- Ahhh, obrigada Inu!

- E, claro, ninguém melhor do que você para interpretá-la, Gome!

- Ah, deixa disso!

- Então, vamos? Temos que ensaiar, né?

- Sim! Vamos, então.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo, os três já estão em casa; Foram direto para a casa do InuYasha. Miroku e Rin não tinham chegado ainda; Rin ficou conversando com Kagome e depois foi para o quarto. InuYasha e Kagome tomaram suas cocas (com laranja, é claro) e foram para o estúdio.

- Inu... que tal, enquanto os dois não chegam, a gente tentar terminar aquela nossa música?

- Ah, beleza! – Pega sua guitarra enquanto Kagome liga o microfone. – A letra está praticamente pronta, não é?

- Sim. Agora é só arrumar tudo, colocar um refrão ou outro... Ah! E que tal se você fizesse um solo?

- Um solo? Sério?

- Claro! Isso é, se você quiser...

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Bom, vamos começar do começo. – Kagome senta num banco ao lado do de InuYasha. – Pronto?

- Ta. E se começássemos assim... – e InuYasha toca poucas notas na guitarra, fazendo uma bela harmonia para uma introdução.

- Ótimo... – diz Kagome, e InuYasha começa a cantar.

_**(InuYaha)**_

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

_(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de_

_sorrir)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

_(Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

_**(InuYasha)**_

You´ve gone away

_(Você se foi)_

You don´t feel me here, anymore

_(Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_

InuYasha olha para Kagome e sorri. Ela retribui o sorriso, e, empolgada com a música, se levanta, andando de um lado para o outro, em passos leves, enquanto continuava a música.

_**(Kagome)**_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

_(O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo)_

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor_)

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

_(Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

A esta altura, Kagome nem olhava mais a letra no papel em suas mãos. Como se tivesse treinado a dias, e tinha a música em sua cabeça.

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto)_

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_(E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente)_

Estavam tão alegres e envolvidos na música que nem perceberam a presença de Miroku e Sango, que observavam tudo.

- Nossa, que música! – diz Sango, admirada com o talento da amiga.

- É mesmo... – Miroku parecia concentrado; tira duas baquetas do bolso e começa a acompanhar a música.

Sango vê isso, e sorri.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

InuYasha nem pensa e já emenda um solo de guitarra – tocava a bastante tempo, e simplesmente se deixou guiar pela música. Kagome o olha, impressionada, e muito feliz.

E, como que para terminar a música, os dois se olham e cantam mais uma vez o refrão, que parecia se intensificar a cada palavra que diziam.

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto)_

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_(E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente)_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

Kagome segura a nota nas últimas palavras; InuYasha faz um riff de guitarra bem diferente, e, juntos, terminam a música.

- O quê?

E, antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, escutam palmas vindas do sofá.

- Caramba, que música gente! – diz Sango, toda animada.

- É mesmo, ta muito boa!

- Ah, obrigada gente! diz Kagome. – Acho que conseguimos, Inu!

- É! Ficou muito boa mesmo! – diz, todo contente também.

- Eu já estava até acompanhando com a baqueta, vai ficar legal!

- E eu só preciso das notas para fazer um arranjo bem legal no teclado. Parabéns mesmo, Inu e Gome!

- Mais uma vez, parceiros na música, não é? – diz Kagome.

- Hehehe, é... – diz InuYasha. – " Pena que é só na música mesmo, rs.." pensa.

- Bom, agora vamos continuar ensaiando, né?

- Vamos! – e se preparam para mais um ensaio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, um dia normal. Kagome agora estava mais integrada no grupo de teatro, por estar no musical, e muitas outras pessoas vieram falar com ela; InuYasha e Miroku conversavam sobre a música que Kagome e InuYasha tinham feito, e como iria ficar a parte da bateria – Miroku estava cheio de idéias. Sango também conversava com eles sobre isso, e hoje mesmo iriam ver essas partes. Kagome estava um pouco afastada dali, conversando com Houjo, Rin e umas outras pessoas do musical. InuYasha olha para ela, e a vê sorrindo, animadamente.

"Por que não fico bem quando vejo você com esse menino?" – pensa, olhando Houjo. Se tinha alguém que o InuYasha não gostasse, esse alguém era o Houjo. Pela sua irmã, sabia que Kagome não dava bola para ele, mas tinha ciúmes, do mesmo jeito.

- O que você acha disso, InuYasha? – pergunta Miroku.

- ... –

- Inu... Yasha? – diz, novamente.

- Ham? Quê? Onde? Ah, da música? Legal!

- Não, não é da música! Ta tudo bem, cara?

- Tudo... tudo bem... – diz, olhando para a garota.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ta, e essa parte ficou como então? – diz InuYasha, de tarde, conversando com Miroku sobre a música.

- Assim... – Miroku, que estava sentando na bateria, pega as baquetas e mostra para o amigo a idéia para a música.

- Uau... muito legal, Miroku!

- Sério?

- Sim, achei muito legal!

- Vamos tentar tocar juntos, então? – pergunta Sango, que estava no teclado.

- Vamos... onde está a Kagome?

- Acho que ela tava na cozinha, ajudando a Rin a fazer o café...

- Rs, vou lá chamar ela. – e sai do estúdio, deixando Sango e Miroku sozinhos.

- E ai, você ta legal? – pergunta Miroku, indo em direção da garota.

- To... e você? – diz, chegando mais perto do garoto.

- Bem, mas melhor agora... – diz, abraçando a garota. – Melhor agora, com você...

- Por que a gente demorou tanto para fazer isso?

- Como assim?

- Eu sempre gostei de você, Miroku. E nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de você gostar de mim. E, acho que foi o mesmo em relação a você, não é?

- É... é que essas coisas tem que acontecer na hora certa, não acha? – diz, dando um beijinho no rosto da garota.

- Eu te adoro, Miroku. – diz, olhando nos olhos da garoto, e, este, percebe que ela cora.

- Eu também te adoro, Sango. – Olha para ela, com um sorriso. Esta, rouba um beijo do garoto, o deixando sem graça.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gome?

- Hahahaha... Ah, oi Inu! Eu e Rin estamos nos divertindo fazendo o café!

- É! – diz Rin, alegre. – Onde estão Miroku e Sango?

- Lá no estúdio. Eu vim buscar a nossa cantora, que está fazendo bagunça na minha cozinha! – brinca.

- Ah, to nada! Quer provar o café?

- Claro!

"Sozinhos... no estúdio... _sozinhos_... de novo." – pensa Rin, triste. Por mais que sua cabeça estivesse no musical, ainda gostava de Miroku – e continuava sofrendo, mesmo que não aparentasse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome chegam no estúdio, e vêem Sango e Miroku conversando, animadamente, um do lado do outro.

- Hey! Vamos ensaiar? – diz Sango.

- Vamos, claro! – diz Kagome, pegando o microfone. – Vamos tentar tocar a nova?

- Sim!

- Miroku, que tal se você fizer uma contagem bem de leve com as baquetas?

- Ta bom!

- Ta, vamos lá... – diz InuYasha, pegando uma palheta em seu bolso.

"InuYasha..."

Olha para ele e vê uma mecha de seu cabelo escorrer em seu rosto. Estava com a palheta na mão; coloca-a na boca, para poder arrumar o cabelo. Põe a mecha atrás da orelha (como se o InuYasha tivesse orelhas normais, ok?) e volta a mexer na guitarra. Fica vendo ele se arrumar, como se seu olhar estivesse congelado nele. Senti aquela sensação estranha de novo, aquele frio na barriga...

".. por que isso agora?!" – a garota pensa, assustada. "Como... como nunca percebi..?"

InuYasha olha para o lado, e percebe que Kagome o estava olhando; logo, a garota desvia o olhar.

- Er... vamos? – pergunta, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

- Ok...

_Ta, ta, ta, ta..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mew, ficou perfeita! – diz Sango, após terminarem a música.

- Caramba, ficou mesmo! Melhor do que ontem, quando passamos pela primeira vez, né? – diz InuYasha. Já era no ensaio de sexta-feira, e o tão esperado dia em que sairia o resultado havia chego.

- Verdade, muito boa! - concorda Miroku.

- Qual vai ser o nome da música? – pergunta Sango.

- Ham... – InuYasha e Kagome se olham.

- Você escolhe, Gome.

- Eu? Mas a música é nossa! Nós escolhemos!

- Você escolhe, por favor. Você que começou a escrever..

- Ah... – diz, achando isso injusto. – Bom, como eu sei que você é teimoso e vai insistir até eu escolher, que tal se a música se chamar "Broken"?

- Uow... Forte. Perfeito para a própria música. – diz InuYasha. E os outros concordam.

- Feito. Então temos mais uma música – Broken. – diz Sango.

- A melhor da Lost Dreams, na minha opinião! – diz Miroku.

- Verdade! – diz Rin, que assistia o ensaio naquele dia, enquanto escrevia mais coisas para o musical. – O arranjo ta perfeito, a letra... nossa, uma das mais elaboradas que vocês já fizeram!

- Eba! Tomara que os fãs pensem isso também! – diz Miroku.

- Quando tivermos fãs, rs... – diz InuYasha

- Não serve eu como fã? – diz Rin, fazendo cara de criança.

- Hahahahaha... – e todos riem.

- Hey, que horas sai o resultado do concurso? – pergunta Rin.

- Li ontem que eles vão divulgar o resultado hoje através de um vídeo, que estará disponível a partir das 18h... – diz Kagome.

- E.. que horas são? – pergunta Sango.

- Hum... - Miroku olha no seu relógio. – São 17:58h... QUÊ?! FALTAM DOIS MINUTOS!

- AH!!! – Kagome e Sango gritam, desesperadas.

- Calma, calma! – diz Rin.

- InuYasha, rápido, liga o computador! – diz Miroku.

InuYasha "voa" para o quarto e liga o computador. Escuta um barulho nas escadas, todos sobem para o seu quarto.

- E ai? – diz Kagome, ofegante.

- Liga logo, computador! – diz Sango.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – diz Miroku.

- LIGOU! – Diz Rin, vendo a tela principal.

- Vai, vai... – InuYasha conecta a Internet.

- UM MINUTO!!! – Diz Miroku.

- PRONTO! – Grita InuYasha, abrindo a página.

- 18h em ponto! – diz Kagome.

Olham no site. O vídeo estava lá. E se tinha a informação de que tinha acabado de ser postado.

- Vai, aperta no "ok"...

Apertam. Logo, se tem a imagem de um estúdio e o pessoal da banda chegando.

- Ahhh, o Shikon! – dizem Kagome e Sango juntas, ao verem os caras da banda.

"Olá, músicos, fãs ou pessoas normais! Hehehe... Bom, depois de um enorme número de músicas e bandas que ouvimos e da enorme lista que foi para a seleção final, finalmente decidimos, e não foi uma decisão fácil, qual será a banda que abrirá o nosso show, no Dream's Rock Bar. Ao ouvirmos a música, da banda vencedora, ela muito nos chamou atenção, desde o início. E, depois de muito conversarmos, encontramos o ganhador."

Fizeram uma pausa. InuYasha, Rin, Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam uma pilha na frente do computador.

- E...? – disse Sango.

"E, o resultado final, a banda vencedora que irá tocar com a gente é..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Olá!!!_

MEU DEUS, MIL DESCULPAS!!!

Nossa, primeiramente, quero realmente pedir mil desculpas, literalmente, pela demora de postar a fan fic. Desculpas de verdade, vou até entender se mais ninguém ler a fic, rs..

O motivo da demora? Rs, estava com um "bloqueio", e não só para escrever a fic, mas para qualquer coisa que tentasse, ou quisesse, escrever.

Desculpas meeeeeeesmo! Espero que, se alguém continuar a ler, que aceite minhas desculpas! (ai, que vergonha!)

Bom, sobre a fic: Escrevi numa madrugada de quinta pra sexta, boa parte dela, pelo menos. Foi quando surgiu inspiração – e as palavras foram saindo, sem nem que eu pensasse. O capítulo, por incrível que pareça, até que ficou de bom tamanho. Para quem não escrevia nada, a muito tempo, eu acho que ficou legal...

Mas, o que importa, é a opinião dos leitores. Portanto, espero, de verdade, que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Sobre a história: InuYasha morre de ciúmes de Houjo – mas disse que vai assistir a todos os ensaios do musical, encontrando mais uma maneira de deixar claro seus sentimentos por Kagome. Esta, aos poucos irá revelar o que sente pelo menino. Sango e Miroku estão _in love_, e eles ainda não contaram nada para os amigos por causa de Rin – não que Sango saiba que é por causa dela. Ah, a música que o InuYasha canta se chama "Given Up", do Linkin Park (amooo demais essa banda!! XD) e a música que eles estão escrevendo, como talvez vocês tenham lembrado, se chama "Broken", do Seether e da Amy Lee. Nesse capítulo, ela fica pronta – e ela vai aparecer muito por aqui, eu acho...

Agora, respondendo as reviews:

**Buh-chan:** Olá! Puxa, obrigada por dizer que a fic está demais – eu quase nunca acho isso tudo das minhas fan fics não, hehehe... Bom, espero que continue lendo, e peço desculpas pela demora, mais uma vez.

**Uchiha Lara:** Olá! Obrigada por ter achado o capítulo fofo. Bem, sobre a Rin, ela continuará sofrendo por mais um tempinho – mas, sim, se tudo correr bem (e eu conseguir escrever), ela terá um par sim! Sobre o InuYasha, é, ele é bem lerdo mesmo! XD Mas está disposto a deixar claro, mesmo que não diretamente, o que sente pela Kagome. E, o mais importante – ela, aos poucos, vem mostrando o que sente por ele. Ahhh, brigadão MESMO por ter gostado do poema e por dizer que a fic está linda! Mil desculpas pela demora, espero que você continue acompanhando, apesar de tudo!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oi! Noossa, obrigada meeesmo por dizer que o capítulo ficou perfeito! E, obrigada meeeesmo também por estar acompanhando a fic desde o começo!!! Brigadão, de verdade! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e que continue acompanhando! Desculpe pela demora de postar! Ah, sobre a Rin, é, ela vai sofrer mais um pouquinho... se eu conseguir terminar a fic XD, ela logo fica bem!

**Srt.Nyla Cristina:** Olá! Nossa, mil desculpas, mais uma vez, pela demora! Estava realmente com bloqueio, nada saía, e se saía, ficava horrível! Ainda não especifiquei bem os papéis da peça, mas posso explicar aqui: a Kagome pegou o papel principal, o Houjo, é par romântico dela, e também sendo um dos papéis principais. Você já viu "High School Musical"? A idéia é como se o musical que eles vão apresentar fosse mais ou menos essa história. Bom, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e peço desculpa, mais uma vez, pela demora!

**Sangozinha:** Miga!! Meu deus, desculpa pela demora! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo – pra mim, é muito importante saber que você o aprovou! – e espero também que não tenha se importado desse final que eu bolei, com o vídeo da Shikon... Enfim, desculpas pela demora! Espero, de verdade, que tenha gostado! Valeu por todo seu apoio – esse capítulo finalmente saiu! Kissus!

É isso!

Agradeço a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e, novamente, peço desculpas pela demora!

_**Kissus a todos...**_

_**Kik-chan**_


	8. Um coração bate forte

__

Proibido Gostar? 

_**By Kik-chan**_

"E o resultado, a banda vencedora que vai tocar com a gente é..." (vídeo)

- Meu Deus! É agora! – diz Sango, que estava realmente nervosa.

- Vamos, diga logo! – diz Rin.

"... é a LOST DREAMS!!!" (vídeo)

- O QUE?! – diz Miroku, surpreso.

- Nós... Nós... Meu... Meu Deus... – dizia Kagome, trêmula. – MEU DEUS! NÓS GANHAMOS! A LOST DREAMS VENCEU!!! NÓS VAMOS TOCAR COM A SHIKON!!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Kagome e Sango pulavam e gritavam, de tanta alegria.

* * *

**Cap. 8: Um coração bate forte**

- Caramba, ganhamos!!! – diz InuYasha, ainda na frente do computador e muito contente.

- É! Nem acredito! – diz Kagome, muito feliz.

- Hey, olhem! No PC! – Diz Miroku, e todos se voltam para a tela do computador.

"Vocês devem estar comemorando agora, hehehe..." (vídeo)

- Mew! É a nossa musica que ta tocando no fundo! O.O – diz Sango, mais surpresa ainda.

"Bom, queremos parabenizar a Lost Dreams – o som de vocês é muito bom e não vemos a hora de vê-los tocarem ao vivo. Parabéns! O show, como vocês já devem saber, será sexta-feira que vem, no Dream's Rock Bar. Começa, oficialmente, as 22h, mas vocês podem chegar mais cedo, a partir das 18h. Agradecemos a todas as bandas que participaram e, mesmo que não tenham ganho, apareçam no show! Logo mais a gente aparece com mais promoções, hehehe... Bom, é isso! Até sexta que vem, Lost Dreams! Tchau!"

E o vídeo se encerra com o ultimo refrão da musica da banda, "It could be you", e essa frase: "Para baixar essa musica, da banda vencedora, Lost Dreams, acesse "Mídia" e aproveite! Parabéns, Lost Dreams!"

- UOW! – exclama InuYasha. – Nossa musica está na Internet!

- Mew, que louco isso! A gente ganhou, cara! – diz Miroku, abraçando o amigo.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! – diz Rin,

- Pizza ou hamburguer? – sugere uma sorridente Kagome.

- Hambúrguer! – todos respondem.

- Então vamos lá no Mario's?!

- Vamos! – e saem do quarto, mais felizes do que nunca.

* * *

- Valeu Lost Dreams! Vocês são demais! – diz InuYasha, erguendo seu copo de coca com laranja.

- _Nós _somos demais! – completa Kagome, levantando seu copo também.

- Viva a Lost Dreams! – diz Sango, e todos levantam os copos.

- Viva! – e finalmente brindam.

* * *

Dia seguinte. A banda tinha combinado de ensaiar – mesmo parecendo que já estavam prontos para entrar em cena. InuYasha se arruma – vestia uma calça jeans com uma corrente prata pendurada na lateral da perna direita, uma camiseta lisa preta e uma camisa mais clara no estilo xadrez por cima. Prendeu o cabelo em um leve "rabo-de-cavalo", calçou seu all star e foi para o estúdio. Pediu a Rin que o avisasse quando os amigos chegassem.

- Vamos lá...

- Mexia na aparelhagem do estúdio; pegou um CD e colocou na música 3. Ela começou a tocar, e ele sorriu. Pelo computador, InuYasha tira a voz da musica, deixando apenas a parte instrumental.

- Ótimo. – tira o CD e coloca-o em um outro computador, onde se fazia a gravação. Arruma o microfone e afina sua voz; aperta "play" e a música começa. Poe o fone no ouvido e se posiciona na frente do microfone e, depois de uma profunda inspiração, começa a cantar.

_**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared**_

(Sonhei que estava perdido, você estava tão assustada)

_**But no one would listen, cause no one else care**_

(Mas ninguém escutaria, pois ninguém mais se importava)

_**After my dreaming I woke with this fear**_

(Depois do meu sonho, eu acordei com esse medo)

_**What am I leaving when I'm done here**_

(O que estou deixando quando terminar aqui?)

Tinha uma voz suave, mas forte. A música era calma, mas profunda. Cantava hora de olhos fechados, hora com eles abertos. Adorava a música, e parecia que ela era perfeita para a sua voz. Estava curtindo cantá-la.

_**So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

(Então se me perguntar, quero que saiba)

_**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**_

(Quando chegar minha hora, esqueça o que fiz de errado)

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

(Ajude-me a esquecer motivos para me perder)

_**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**_

(Não fique ressentida, e quando você se sentir vazia)

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

(Lembre-se de mim, deixe de lado o resto)

_**Leave out all the rest**_

(Deixe de lado o resto)

* * *

"_Dim dom"_

- Campainha. Deve ser o pessoal da banda. – diz Rin, a caminho da porta.

- Oi!

- Gome! – abraça a amiga, contente. – Só veio você?

- É. A Sango e o Miroku chegam depois.

- Hum... – pensa em Sango e Miroku, _juntos_ e _sozinhos_. Porem, havia uma parte boa nisso. Sorri, e diz para a amiga – O Inu ta no estúdio. Se quiser ir lá...

- Ta bom! Não tem problema?

- Claro que não! Sinta-se em casa, hehe...

- Mas e você?

- Ah, relaxa... To escrevendo, melhor, tentando escrever mais alguma coisa pro musical...

- Ok, vou lá então. Obrigada, Rin! – e vai para o estúdio.

* * *

No caminho do estúdio, que não ficava tão longe da sala, Kagome escuta uma melodia.

- Rs, Inu escutando Linkin Park... mas... – estranha, e continua andando até chegar no estúdio. Entra, sem que seja percebida pelo garoto. E o vê. Ele estava cantando, com os olhos fechados. Fecha a porta e o escuta cantar.

_**Don't be afraid I've taken my beating, I've shared what**_

_**I made**_

(Não tenha medo, fui derrotado, partilhei do que fiz)

Tinha a voz doce de sempre, e que já conhecia há um bom tempo. Mas... algo estava diferente. Tinha um brilho nele... Um certo encanto na sua voz.

- InuYasha... – diz baixo, e permanece de boca aberta vendo o amigo cantar.

_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through**_

(Aparentemente sou forte, mas nem sempre fui assim)

_**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**_

(Nunca fui perfeito, muito menos você)

_**So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

Pos a mão no coração. Ele batia cada vez mais rápido. Sentiu a respiração ofegar. Sentiu também um leve calor sobre o rosto.

"Ele canta com tanta emoção... ele..."

Cada movimento que ele fazia. Cada palavra que dizia. Cada expressão em seu rosto, mesmo que com os olhos firmemente fechados, sem que ele mesmo percebesse. Tudo. Ela observava cada detalhe. E escutava, atentamente, cada nota...

_**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Que letra linda..." – se aproxima cada vez mais do vidro que separava a "salinha" do estúdio em si.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside, you learned to hide**_

_**so well**_

(Esquecendo toda a dor interior, que você aprendeu a disfarçar tão bem)  
_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from**_

_**myself**_

(Fingindo que alguém poderia vir e salvar-me de mim mesmo)

_**I can't be who you are**_

(Não posso ser você)

Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

"Como só fui perceber isso agora?" – pensa. – "Como..." – olha para baixo, rapidamente, e logo volta o olhar para o garoto.

_**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Como só agora fui perceber que realmente..."

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide**_

_**so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from**_

_**myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

"Que realmente…"

_**I can't be who you are…**_

"Que realmente gosto do InuYasha?"

* * *

- Já vai! – diz Sango, após escutar a campainha. Poe a mala nas costas e abre a porta.

- Oi! – diz Miroku, dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Oi... – diz Sango. – Tchau mãe! Vou ensaiar! – e fecha a porta.

- Posso te cumprimentar direito agora? – pergunta o garoto, sorrindo.

- E como seria? – diz Sango, se aproximando.

- Assim... – pega o braço da garota e a puxa para bem mais perto de si. Se olham bem nos olhos, ambos sorriem, e ele finalmente a envolve em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

* * *

Abre os olhos, lentamente. Tudo parecia meio embaçado, tinha ficado com os olhos fechados a musica inteira, quase.

"Kagome?" – pensa, ao olhar o vidro. Balança a cabeça e pára a gravação. Olha novamente, e vê a garota.

- Oi! – diz animada, entrando na outra sala.

- Hey! – dá um beijo no rosto da menina – esta, fecha os olhos e reza para que ele não perceba o quão forte batia o seu coração. – Faz tempo que está aqui, Gome?

- Tempo suficiente para dizer, mais uma vez, que você é um dos melhores cantores que existe.

- Ah, que nada, não exagera Gome...

- Sério, essa música ficou perfeita na sua voz! O Chester que me perdoe, mas prefiro ela na sua voz!

- Rs, pára! Você mesma disse que a voz dele nessa música está perfeita.

- É, mas eu ainda não tinha escutado você cantar ela... – diz, corando um pouco.

- Ah... valeu, então. Gosto muito da musica, resolvi gravar até

- Ficou perfeita. Você me dáuma copia?

- Do que? – InuYasha parecia confuso – geralmente ficava assim perto de Kagome, por mais que disfarçase.

- Da gravação. Você cantando...

- Ah, claro. – responde, envergonhado, mas muito feliz.

* * *

A semana começa. Lost Dreams ensaiava sem descanso, e ainda havia dúvida sobre o "set-list" para o show de sexta-feira. Na escola, um pouco de correria também – começaram os preparativos para a formatura do terceiro ano, mesmo que ainda tivessem 2 meses e meio para o acontecido... E, claro, o musical estava mexendo com a cabeça de todos. Rin estava inspirada e trazia novas idéias de música a todo instante – afinal, esse era o modo que a garota havia encontrado para não pensar muito em Miroku. InuYasha, como disse, estava indo assistir a todos os ensaios – e, com isso, ficava cada vez mais apaixonado por Kagome. Mas não era só ele que estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonado por alguém...

Quarta-feira, fim do ensaio do musical.

- Muito bom, pessoal! – disse Sra. Hamura, no final do ensaio da segunda cena. – Estamos indo muito bem. Parabéns pelo desempenho de todos vocês. E Kagome e Houjo, vocês estão interpretando muito bem juntos..

"Aff..." – pensou InuYasha, que assistia a tudo lá do fundo.

- Ah, obrigado professora, eu e a Kagome formamos uma bela dupla mesmo! – disse Houjo, abraçando a garota.

- Hehehehe... é... – disse Kagome, meio que num tom "forçado", se é que me entendem.

- Bom, então... até o próximo ensaio! – E todos foram saindo do teatro. Kagome subiu se despediu de todos e subiu as escadas. Ela parecia distraída, e mal notou a presença de InuYasha por lá.

- Hey! – disse InuYasha, parando na frente da garota, quando estavam próximos da saída.

- AHH! – Gritou Kagome.

- Nossa... eu to tão feio assim hoje?!

- Não Inu! É que eu me esqueci que você estava aqui! Que susto, huahuahua... – disse a garota, ficando mais vermelha do que uma maçã do amor. Ou qualquer coisa bem vermelha.

- Huahuahua... belo ensaio, Gome.

- Ah, valeu Inu... Você é suspeito pra falar, gosta de tudo o que eu faço!

- Nhaaa, gosto mesmo! Gosto de tudo em você, Gome...

"O QUÊ?! Não, eu não disse isso!! Meu deus... Disse?!" – pensou InuYasha, corando mais do Kagome.

- Er... você tá com fome?! – perguntou InuYasha, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Er... to! – disse, confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo. O que estava realmente acontecendo!?

- Vamos comer alguma coisa?!

- Ta! Vamos...

E foram tomar um lanche na cantina da escola mesmo.

* * *

- Ai, eu preciso falar com a Sango!

Estava Kagome andando de um lado para o outro de seu quarto, naquele mesmo dia. Já eram quase 10 horas da noite, quando ela pega o telefone e liga para a amiga:

- ... – Vamos Sango, atende!

- _Alô?_

- Alô, Sango!?

- _Oi! Gome!?_

- Oi!

- _Oi!_

- Tudo bem?

- _Tudo, mas e você? Parece meio... Afobada?_

- É... Sango, você ta sozinha?

- _To! – _deita-se na cama_. – To deitada na minha cama. O que foi?_

- San... lembra que te falei que talvez eu estivesse afim do InuYasha?

- _Sim... e...?_

- E eu acho que eu to mesmo!

- _AHHHHHHHHHHH! – _Gritou Sango, pulando da cama.

- MEU OUVIDO! NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!

- _Sorry..._

- Ahhh...

- _Mas então! Fala! Como foi que você "descobriu" isso!?_

- Sábado, no estúdio. Eu cheguei mais cedo na casa dele..

- _Huuum..._ – disse Sango, com malícia.

- PÁRA SAN!

- _Soooryyy!!_

- Enfim... ai eu entrei no estúdio e ele estava cantando uma música, do LP.

- _E ai você simplesmente caiu de amores?_

- É! Foi lindo, ele cantando... e comecei a me sentir diferente, não sei! Sei que a conclusão que tirei disso tudo é que eu to _mesmo_ afim do Inu!

- _Ahhhhhhhhhh, que lindo mew! Vocês formam um lindo casal_. – disse Sango, toda animada e sorridente.

- Mas San, ele é o Inu! Meu amigo de infância! Meu melhor amigo... o Inuzinho...

- _Gome... não se esqueça que o "Inuzinho" cresceu. E ele é um garoto , ou seja, ele amadureceu, engrossou a voz e ficou com um físico de atrair qualquer garota. E ele __**é**__ um garoto! Mesmo sendo seu amigo, você estava correndo o risco de se apaixonar por ele. E, fala sério... ele é quase um "garoto perfeito". E digo "quase" porque ninguém é perfeito..._

- Hoje, depois do ensaio do musical, eu só conseguia pensar nele! No ensaio mesmo, eu cantei pensando _nele_! E ai depois, quando sai, ele me disse que gosta de tudo em mim! E depois corou!

- _MEEEEEW! E você ainda duvida de que ele esteja apaixonado por você?!_

- Ah, mas ele sempre me disse essas coisas...

- _Mas como amigo. Pra ele ter corado, como você disse, foi porque ele disse com um outro sentido... Não acha!?_

- Eu não sei!!! Eu não entendo nada de garotos! Ai meu deus... e justo agora, que me apaixono pela primeira vez é logo pelo InuYasha!

- _Primeira vez? Mas e o Kouga?_

- Eu já disse pra não falar dele. Eu não gosto de lembrar, eu mal sabia o que era namorar quando gostei dele. E a gente nem chegou a se beijar ou algo do tipo.

- _Ahhhh, que fofo!!! Seu primeiro beijo vai ser com o Inu! QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

- SANGO! – disse Kagome, corando.

- _Sorry?_

- Humpf... Bom... era isso que tinha pra te contar, miga. Apesar de tudo... é tão boa essa sensação... sei lá... parece que quando eu falo "eu estou apaixonada pelo InuYasha" eu nem penso pra falar... sai naturalmente...

- _Ahhh, o amor... fico feliz por você, Gome-chan. O que eu puder fazer pra te ajudar, aqui estou._

- Obrigada, San! Bom, vou desligando. Temos aula amanhã..

- _Antes, posso cantar uma música pra você?_

- Pode? – ela respondeu, estranhando a pergunta da amiga.

- _Kagome e InuYasha se beijam na praça, Kagome e InuYasha se beijam na praaaaaçaaaaaaaaa, Kagome e Inu..._

- Chega Sango!

- _Você disse que eu podia cantar!_

- É, podia, não pode mais!

- _Ok... tchau Gome!_ – e desligou o telefone, antes que a amiga ficasse mais irritada ainda.

- Sango... eu ainda mato ela um dia. – disse em voz alta, e desligou o telefone também. Como de costume, passou um lápis preto no olho antes de dormir, para que no dia seguinte desse um "efeito" legal no olho. Sorrio para sua imagem no espelho, e foi para debaixo das cobertas.

- Ahhhhh... – suspirou. – O InuYasha... quem diria, srta. Higurashi... – riu, e foi dormir pensando no garoto.

* * *

Olá!!!

Mew... eu sei que alguns leitores compreendem XD, mas do mesmo jeito...

... DESCULPA PELA DEMORA!!!

É só e puramente o lance de ter inspiração.

E graças a Sangozinha que tive inspiração pra terminar esse capítulo!

Bom, ele ficou bem curtinho, sorry! Juro que vou tentar caprichar no cap.9, que, na minha cabeça, é _**o**_ capítulo. Não sei como vai ficar no papel, mas na minha cabeça tá bem legal! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, desculpa mesmo por ter ficado tão curtinho!

AH! Quero aproveitar aqui para agradecer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito a todas as pessoas que leram minha one shot "Uma Noite em Hollywood", fiquei extremamente feliz com as reviews que recebi, não esperava que bastante gente fosse ler! MUITO OBRIGADA E-Pontas, Kagome Juju Assis, Dani Higurashi, Jujuzinha pq, Sangozinha, Aline Higurashi, Aggie 18, Taisho Girl s2, muito obrigada mesmo! Juro que pensarei com carinho na proposta de quem pediu pra eu continuar, mas acho meio difícil! XD

E agora, agradecendo a quem deixou review na Proibido Gostar:

Buh Chan - Obrigada! Juro que vou tentar escrever mais rápido! ;

Uchiha Lara - Oie! Calma, a Rin vai sofrer mais um pouco, mas logo as coisas vão ficar boas pra ela também! Sobre o Inu ser lerdo... é que assim, to escrevendo essa fic inspirada no meu tio XD, que tava na mesma situação que o Inu tá na fic. E, sim, ele era muuuuuito lerdo! XD huahuahua... mas não vou falar mais pra não estragar as surpresas:P Brigadão por ler! Espero que continue acompanhando! AH! E valeu por elogiar o poema, hehe... ;

Gheisinha Kinomoto - Oie! Ebaaa, valeu por acompanhar desde o início! E que bom que gostou do cap. anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também! ;

Srta. Nyla Cristina - Oie! Está aqui a continuação! Desculpe pela demora! Sobre a peça, ainda não entrei com muitos detalhes nela, né? e os ensaios já começaram XD, hahaha... Bom, a Gome pegou o papel principal, que seria a Gabriella do HSM. O Houjo seria o Troy... mas acho que logo entro com mais detalhe nisso. Uma pena vc nunca ter assistido o filme, é lindo! XD Eu amo, huahuahua... Obrigada por acompanhar! ;

Kagome Juju Assis - Oie!!! Amo Broken, é perfeita! Hehehe... é, adoro parar no clímax do capítulo, huahauhua... espero que tenha gostado desse! ;

Sakusasuke - Menina, adoro cortar o cap. no clímax! Huahuahuahua... tá ai a continuação, espero que tenha gosatdo!! ;

Sangozinha - Manaaa! Te amo, valeu por sempre apoiar minhas fics! Esse cap. só saiu por sua causa! Valeu por tuuuudo! ;

Sra. Taisho - Amiga! Calma que a Rin terá seus momentos de alegria, huahuahua... Sobre o primeiro beijo dela, aguarde o próximo capítulo (hahahaha... XD)! Fico feliz por você estar adorando a história, brigadão! ;

É ISSO!

Brigadão, gente! É por vocês que continuo a fic! Valeu mesmo!

FUI!

_Kik-chan_


	9. O show

_**Proibido Gostar?**_

_**By Kik-chan**_

- Caramba, cadê aquela letra? – InuYasha procurava desesperado pelo papel em seu quarto.

- Que letra, cara?! – pergunta Miroku, tocando a guitarra do amigo.

- Lembra que bem no começo da banda, quando era só a gente, e eu tinha escrito uma música, uma das minhas primeiras?

- Ah! Aquele roquezinho que você cantava mal pra caramba?

- HEY!

- Huahuahua, to brincando... – deixou a guitarra de lado e deitou-se na cama do amigo. – Lembro sim. E ai?

- E ai que eu queria aproveitar essa música pra gente tocar no show! Temos direito de tocar 5 músicas, e só temos 4 no repertório!

- Nuss! – levantou da cama. – É mesmo!

- Ainda bem que _eu_ pensei nisso, né? – e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- AI!

- ACHEI! – E InuYasha abriu um papel todo dobrado e bem amassado, guardado em uma das gavetas de seu armário.

- Deixa eu ver... – disse Miroku, pegando o papel da mão de InuYasha. – Caracas, e você consegue entender essa letrinha ai?

**Capítulo 9 – O show**

**- **Você acha que dá tempo da gente ensaiar isso pra amanhã? – perguntou Sango, lendo a letra da música de InuYasha junto com Kagome.

- Dá sim... Eu me lembro dessa música.

- Lembra?! – perguntou Miroku, sentando-se no banco da bateria. – Faz tanto tempo...

- Lembro sim. Sempre assisti os ensaios de vocês, e até chorava quando a mamãe não me deixava vir. Ela achava que eu atrapalhava vocês! – disse Kagome, fazendo cara de choro.

- E atrapalhava mesmo.

- Ah, pára Miroku! A Gome nunca atrapalhou. A gente até gostava porque tínhamos pelo menos uma fã!

- VIU?!?! VIIIIIU?! O Inu não acha que eu atrapalhava vocês! – disse Kagome, brincando.

- Huahuahuahua... – riram Sango e InuYasha.

- Rs, eu ainda acho que ela atrapalhava...

- Vamos começar, vai... Gome, você quer que eu comece cantando? Só pra você pegar o ritmo?

- Claro! Por favor. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ta, pode contar então, Miroku! – InuYasha estava posicionado na frente de um pedestal, que tinha o microfone, e com sua guitarra, ao lado de Kagome.

You doing that thing you do!

Breaking' my heart into a million pieces

Like you always do…

- Pára, pára…

- O que foi, Gome?

- A música é linda, Inu. Mas e se a gente tocasse ela um pouco diferente... – tirou o microfone do pedestal e olhou para Miroku. – Um, dois, três, vai!

E a bateria começou, só que num ritmo mais acelerado.

**You doing that thing you do!**

_(Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz)_

**Breaking****' my heart into a million pieces**

_(partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços)_

**Like you always do…**

_(como sempre faz)_

**And you, don't mean to be cruel.**

_(e você, não seja tão cruel)_

**You never even knew about the heartache**

_(Você nunca soube como meu coração tem sofrido)_

**I've been going through.**

_(Ou como tenho passado)_

Sango, Miroku e InuYasha acompanhavam o ritmo da garota. E esta, cantava toda empolgada.

**Well I try and try to forget you girl**

_(Bem, eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota)_

**But it's just so hard to do.**

_(mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)_

**Every time you do that thing you do!**

_(toda vez que você faz aquilo que você faz)_

E nesse refrão, InuYasha cantou com ela. Estavam em perfeita sintonia, como sempre.

**I know all the games you play**

_(Eu sei todos os seus joguinhos)_

**And I'm gonna find a way to let you know**

_(E eu vou achar um jeito para que você saiba)_

**That you'll be mine someday.**

_(que um dia será minha)_

**Cause we, could be happy can't you see?**

_(porque nós podemos ser felizes você não vê?)_

**If you know me let me be the one to hold you**

_(se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar)_

**And keep you here with me.**

_(e te manter aqui comigo)_

**'Cause I try and try to forget you girl**

_(porque eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota)_

**But it's just so hard to do.**

_(mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)_

**Every time you do that thing you do!**

_(toda vez que você faz aquilo que você faz)_

**I don't ask a lot girl**

_(Eu não peço muito garota)_

**But I know one thing's for sure.**

_(Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza)_

**It's the love that I haven't got girl.**

_(é o amor que nunca tive, garota)_

**And I just can't take it anymore.**

_(E eu não posso agüentar isso mais)_

**Cause we, could be happy can't you see?**

_(porque nós podemos ser felizes você não vê?)_

**If you know me let me be the one to hold you**

_(se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar)_

**And keep you here with me.**

_(e te manter aqui comigo)_

**Cause it hurts me so just to see you go around with someone new.**

_(porque me dói muito ver você com outro alguém)_

**And to find that you, you're doing that thing.**

_(e se eu souber que você está fazendo aquilo)_

**Every day just doing that thing.**

_(todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo)_

**I can't take you doing that thing you do!**

_(Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você_

_faz!)_

Acabaram a música, que ficou bem melhor no ritmo de Kagome.

- Aew! Eu gostei! – disse Miroku, girando as baquetas.

- Eu também! Vamos ficar com ela mesmo? – disse Sango, olhando para Kagome.

- Por mim tudo bem! É só eu pegar direitinho a letra!

- Tenho certeza que não será uma tarefa tão difícil para você, Gome! – disse InuYasha.

- Vamos passar todas agora?

- Vamos. – e voltaram a ensaiar.

* * *

- Pode deixar que eu atendo! – gritou InuYasha, que acabara de sair do banho e estava com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. – Alô?

_- Alô, Inu?_

- Oi Gome!

_- Oi! Tudo bem?_

- Tudo! E você? Preparada pra tocar com a Shikon?

_- Ah, eu to louca de ansiedade! Nem acredito que ganhamos essa promoção!_

- Hehehe... Vai ser muito bom pra Lost Dreams, né?

_- Nossa, com certeza. Bom, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa..._

- Fala.

_- Será que a gente podia ir junto pra lá, Inu?_

- Claro! Vem pra casa que a gente pega um táxi.

_- Ta!_

- O Miroku vem também?

_- Não... ele vai com a San._

- Caracas... A Rin já deve ter sacado tudo.

_- Ele tem que contar logo pra ela e pra gente também que eles estão namorando!_

- Eles estão namorando mesmo?

_- A Sango não quer falar, mas eles se falam quase toda noite e já saíram umas duas vezes juntos. Acho que eles querem manter segredo sobre isso._

- Bom, quando eles nos contarem, teremos que agir na maior naturalidade. E ficar feliz por eles, né?

_- É. Mas fico pensando na Rin sabendo disso._

- É...

_- Bom, então daqui a pouco to por ai. Queria que sua irmã me ajudasse a escolher uma roupa..._

- Huahuahua, ta, vem quando quiser.

- _Ok! Beijo Inu!_

- Beijo... – e desligou o telefone.

- Quem era, Inu? – disse Rin, saindo do quarto.

- A Gome. Ela vem pra cá daqui a pouco, ela quer sua ajuda para se arrumar pro show.

- Ah, claro...

InuYasha foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- Hey, Inu..

- Oi? – disse, virando-se para a irmã.

- Quando você vai contar pro Miroku sobre a Gome?

- Ah... ainda não sei, Rin. Tenho medo. Medo da reação dele ao saber... mas por quê?

- Ah, porque eu meu preocupo com você! Você gosta tanto dela e não toma iniciativa!

- Não se preocupe Rin... Vou estar preparado na hora certa.

- Eu só espero que isso não demore pra acontecer.

- Eu não tenho pressa...

Silêncio.

- Bom, vamos nos arrumar né?

- É.

* * *

- Que droga, nada fica legal! – disse InuYasha, após vestir várias camisetas e não encontrar nenhuma que gostasse. – Eu não sou assim! Eu visto qualquer coisa e pronto! Por que isso agora!? – falava olhando-se no espelho. – Rs, deve ser a Kagome. Eu quero ficar bem _para ela_.

_Dim dom_

- Rin!

- Agora não dá! To me trocando, Inu!

- Ta... – saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Abriu a porta, e lá estava Kagome.

- Oi! – disse Kagome, quando InuYasha abriu a porta. E ficou surpresa ao ver o amigo, que estava sem blusa, com os cabelos molhados e uma calça jeans preta. Não pôde deixar de o olhar de cima pra baixo, e muito menos de sentir seu coração bater rapidamente.

- Oi Gome! Entra! – disse o garoto, sorrindo. Kagome entrou, ainda em choque.

- Eu te atrapalhei?

- Como?

- Você... estava se vestindo?

- Ahh, é! Mas não encontrei nenhuma camiseta legal... – disse, corando. Afinal, qual era a idéia de aparecer sem camiseta na frente da garota que ama?!

- Por que você não vai com aquela toda preta e aquele seu casaco meio cinza por cima? Ia ficar legal. - disse a garota, piscando para o amigo.

- Ah, vou tentar! Valeu, Gome!

- É pra isso que servem as amigas, para ajudar com o que vestir...

- Huahuahua... Falando nisso, acho que você deveria ir lá no quarto da Rin, ela ta te esperando para te ajudar no que vestir, rs..

- Ok! E você vai se arrumar também. – chegou perto do garoto e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Sorriu para ele e subiu as escadas, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer. E logo entrou no quarto da amiga.

- Kagome... – disse, sorrindo. E subiu para se arrumar também.

* * *

- Ai, você acha mesmo que ta bom assim? – perguntou Kagome para Rin, olhando-se no espelho do quarto da amiga.

- Claro que ta! Você está linda! Foi o melhor "conjunto" de tudo isso que você trouxe! – disse, olhando para um monte de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- É, acho que você tem razão!

- Agora faltam os detalhes. E depois a aprovação final de uma outra pessoa... – disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Quem?!

E Rin puxou Kagome para o banheiro, onde arrumou seu cabelo, sua unha e também sua maquiagem. Kagome e Rin pegaram alguns acessórios, tipo pulseiras, munhequeiras etc e experimentaram tudo até acharem os melhores. Depois de muuuita arrumação, Kagome estava pronta.

- INUYASHA! – Gritou Rin de seu quarto.

- Quê!? – Respondeu, enquanto bebia um copo de leite com Nescau na cozinha, já pronto.

- SOBE AQUI POR FAVOR!

- Ta, já vou! – terminou de beber o leite e subiu para o quarto. InuYasha estava vestido conforme as instruções da amiga; calça jeans preta (que já estava), blusa lisa preta e o casaco jeans meio preto, meio cinza por cima. O cabelo estava meio preso e meio solto, e usava um all estar preto. Estava muito bonito.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou, batendo na porta do quarto da irmã.

- Pode! – disse Rin, que vibrava para ver a reação do irmão ao ver Kagome.

Ele entrou.

- Tcharam!!! – disse Rin, sorrindo e olhando para o irmão. Kagome o olhou nos olhos, e os olhos dele estavam simplesmente maravilhados.

- E ai.. Ta bom? – perguntou Kagome, tímida.

InuYasha a olhava de boca aberta. Engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar. Kagome estava _realmente_ _linda_. Mais do que o comum. Vestia uma saia de prega preta, não muito longa e nem tão curta. Uma blusa de regata, branca e justa, com umas "tranças" na cor preta que ficavam no centro. No pulso esquerdo, tinha uma corrente prateada cheia de estrelas e um bracelete preto e prata. No pulso direito, apenas uma munhequeira toda preta. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto. Seu cabelo estava solto e levemente ondulado, como era naturalmente. Usava uma maquiagem forte, mas não exagerada – lápis preto, sombra azul marinho e um rímel que muito destacava seus olhos. Um leve batom nos lábios. E, por fim, seu bom e velho All star preto. Estava simplesmente linda.

- Nossa... você... Você está linda, Kagome.

- Ah, obrigada! – disse a menina, corando ao ver que InuYasha a olhava da cabeça aos pés.

- E eu, to bonita também? – disse Rin, rindo.

- Hehehe, está sim, mana... – respondeu InuYasha. Rin estava com uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta verde e um casaco preto, meio longo, como se fosse um sobretudo, mas bem feminino. Calçava seu All star vermelho, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, como quase sempre estavam.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos! São quase 19:30h, né? – disse Kagome, colocando um casaco.

- Puxa, é mesmo! Vocês já chamaram um táxi?

- Não! Você pode chamar um pra mim, Rin? – pediu InuYasha. – eu preciso ir no estúdio pegar minha guitarra e meu violão.

- Ta. Vem comigo, Gome?

- Claro! Vamos.

* * *

- Uau! – foi a reação de Kagome ao sair do carro. O lugar, só vendo por fora, era bem legal. Sempre que tinha show da Shikon era em uma outra casa de show, mais perto de onde Kagome e os outros moravam e também em um lugar mais simples. O Dreams Rock Bar era todo "produzido"; maior, cheio de luzes e com uma baita propaganda da banda.

- Olhem! – disse Rin, apontando para um grande letreiro digital que tinha no Bar. – Ta falando da Lost Dreams!

- QUÊ?! – InuYasha e Kagome exclamaram, olhando para o letreiro. E era verdade; a mensagem que passava era "Hoje, às 22h, SHIKON, com abertura da banda LOST DREAMS! NÃO PERCAM!!!"

Enquanto Kagome e InuYasha vibravam olhando o letreiro digital, Rin avista um táxi se aproximando. Ele pára, e dele saem Miroku e Sango. Rin vê Miroku saindo primeiro e estendendo sua mão para Sango sair. Sango estava linda... Usava uma saia ao estilo militar, que ia até em cima dos joelhos; uma blusa na cor preta, com uma estrela vermelha no centro e um casaquinho também na cor vermelha por cima. Seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo-de-cavalo, e ela estava maquiada também. Seu All estar era um verde escuro. Miroku beija a bochecha da garota e ambos sorriem. Rin se sente mal. Se sente _muito_ mal. Ela _não estava_ tão bonita quando Sango. Ela _não era_ tão bonita quanto Sango. E certamente não estava ao lado de Miroku, _como ela_. Ficava cada vez mais evidente que os dois tinham alguma coisa juntos. Rin olha para baixo, triste.

- Oi Rin! – diz Sango, ao se aproximar.

- Oi! – diz Rin, dando um beijo no rosto da garota. – Você está linda!

- Ah, obrigada! Você também!

- E ai Rin... – cumprimenta Miroku, dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Oi! – responde, normalmente e sorrindo. De nada adiantaria demonstrar que estava triste. Não essa noite. E a garota não pôde deixar de reparar que Miroku estava bonito, e muito. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma blusa num tom azul marinho e uma camisa preta por cima, aberta. Estava lindo. O cabelo preso num alto rabo-de-cavalo. E seu clássico All star preto – todo preto. Ele estava maravilhoso aos olhos de Rin.

- E ai, gente! – Kagome veio, toda animada, cumprimentar Sango e o irmão.

- Oi Gome! Nossa, como você está liinda!!!

- Ahhh, obrigada! Você está linda também, Sango!

- E ai, vamos entrar? – perguntou Miroku, após cumprimentar InuYasha.

- Vamos! – e todos entraram.

* * *

- Cara, que lugar legal!

Se por fora o "Dream's Rock Bar" já os impressionava, por dentro não deixava de ser diferente. Assim que entraram, estavam num longo corredor, com direito a tapete vermelho e retratos de artistas famosos (bandas famosas) ao longo dele. Era muito legal, como se o clima fosse daqueles antigos e chiques teatros.

Atravessaram o corredor e chegaram num portão, que dava para o teatro em si – mesas, cadeiras, pista e o palco mais à frente. Era muito legal, todo iluminado. Todos estavam encantados.

- Uau, vamos mesmo tocar aqui?! – disse Sango, olhando admirada.

- Acho que sim, né!? – disse Kagome, mais admirada ainda.

- Ah! Vocês devem ser da Lost Dreams, certo?

Olharam para frente, e lá estava o vocalista da Shikon. Kagome, Sango e Rin começaram a ficar nervosas – a Shikon ainda não era uma banda com gravadora e nem nada, mas seus shows costumavam estar sempre lotados, e eles estavam começando a abrir cada vez mais o espaço no mundo da música. E as garotas adoravam e admiravam o vocalista, pois amavam as letras da banda.

- Sim, somos nós mesmos! – disse Miroku, apertando a mão do rapaz.

- Sejam bem vindos, Lost Dreams! – disse o rapaz, sorrindo e apertando a mão de Miroku. – Você deve ser o InuYasha, que mandou o vídeo, certo?

- Hehehe, não, meu nome é Miroku. Sou o baterista.

- Eu sou o InuYasha, guitarrista e segunda voz – disse, cumprimentando o rapaz.

- Ah, então é você! Prazer, InuYasha! E vocês? – disse, olhando as garotas.

- Bom, eu sou a Kagome, vocalista – disse, numa voz tímida.

- Prazer, Kagome! Você tem uma belíssima voz! – disse, dando um beijo no rosto da garota, o que a fez sorrir. – E vocês?

- Eu sou Sango, tecladista – disse, cumprimentando o vocalista.

- E eu sou Rin, irmã do InuYasha e admiradora da banda – disse.

- Hehehehe, prazer garotas! Bom, sejam bem vindos aqui ao "Dream's Rock Bar". Um lugar bem legal, né?

- Sim, sim, muito legal! – todos concordaram.

- Bom, logo nós estaremos passando o som, mas será bem rápido, e ai vocês podem fazer o mesmo. Agora vou levar vocês até o nosso camarim, já que ficaremos juntos.

- Ok! – disseram as garotas, sorrindo.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – e os cinco seguiram o garoto.

* * *

Agora faltava pouco para o show começar. Shikon e Lost Dreams já haviam passado o som, e Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Rin e Miroku conheceram os outros integrantes da banda também. Já estava tudo pronto, as duas bandas estavam conversando no camarim. Já se podia ouvir o barulho das pessoas chegando, e como o lugar era maior, era bem possível que estivessem muitas pessoas assistindo ao show nessa noite.

- Gente, acho melhor eu ir pegar o meu lugar na pista! – disse Rin para os outros, levantando-se do sofá.

- Claro, vai lá Rin! – disse Kagome, dando um abraço na amiga. – Obrigada por tudo viu? – disse, sorrindo.

- Imagina, Gome. Boa sorte para vocês! – e nisso, abraçou todos da banda.

- Valeu Rin! – disse InuYasha, quando ela estava saindo do camarim.

- E ai, vocês estão prontos? – perguntou o vocalista da Shikon.

- Er... acho que sim, né!? – disse InuYasha, olhando para os outros.

- Bom, então eu posso entrar no palco e fazer a apresentação?

- Sim, pode sim! – disseram, ansiosos.

- Ok! Boa sorte, Lost Dreams! – piscou para todos, sorrindo, e saiu.

- Ta, vamos lá, montinho! – disse Kagome, e todos fizeram um montinho (quando o pessoal da banda se junta segundos antes do show começar para dizer boa sorte ou coisa assim, sabe? XD)

- Ai, que ansiedade! – disse Sango.

- Pessoal, vai dar tudo certo, a gente ensaiou e estamos preparados pra isso. – disse Kagome, não contendo seu sorriso.

- Claro, e, afinal, a Shikon nos escolheu para tocar essa noite! – disse Miroku.

- Cara... não é emocionante? Ver que nos tornamos, finalmente, uma banda de verdade. – disse InuYasha, sorrindo e olhando para Kagome, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- É sim, Inu. – concordou Sango.

- Bom... então, vamos lá! Vamos arrasar, Lost Dreams! – disse InuYasha.

- VAMOS! – Se abraçaram, e se aprontaram para entrar na colcheia.

* * *

- E ai, pessoal! – disse o vocalista, no microfone.

- _AHHHHH!!!_ – E ouviram-se gritos e aplausos da platéia.

- Que bom, a casa está cheia hoje! Hehehe... Bom, primeiramente, queria agradecer a presença de todos vocês, isso nos deixa muito feliz, de verdade. E, como vocês sabem, hoje teremos algo diferente – uma banda abrindo nosso show! – e ouviram-se mais gritos. – Bom, não vou falar sobre a banda vencedora do concurso porque vocês mesmos vão escutá-la e ver que não foi á toa que ela foi a vencedora... – Nisso, Kagome e os outros tremiam na colcheia, só esperando a hora de entrarem. – Então, com vocês, LOST DREAMS!

Ouviram-se mais aplausos e gritos, e a banda entrou, se posicionando no palco.

- Um, dois, três – contou Miroku com as baquetas. A guitarra começou, logo entrou a voz e junto o teclado.

You and me all alone

It's too late to say we didn't know

We shouldn't be all alone

One of us might lose control

Kagome cantava firme e sorridente. Após a primeira estrofe, já se ouvia aplausos e gritos para a banda.

Of these feelings we've been hiding

Deep down they might start to show

….

A música continuou, e a platéia parecia os receber muito bem.

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me it could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first

move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me it could be you tonight!

Último refrão - muitos aplausos, muitos gritos, e muita alegria de todos da banda.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu Kagome. – Nós somos a Lost Dreams e estamos muito felizes de estarmos aqui essa noite, abrindo o show de uma banda que todos nós gostamos, certo? – e todos da platéia gritaram. – Bem, essa música se chama "It could be you", e foi escrita pela nossa tecladista Sango! – disse Kagome, "apontando" para a amiga, e todos bateram palma. – E agora, uma composição do nosso baterista Miroku! – todos bateram palma e Miroku começou a contar.

I heard you're doing OK,

But I want you to know

I'm dick

I'm addicted to you

E todos começaram a bater palmas, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Tudo estava correndo muito bem, e Kagome sabia lidar com a platéia como ninguém. Ela estava parada, cantando com o microfone no pedestal, e era como se tivesse nascido para cantar. Às vezes fechava os olhos, às vezes ficava com eles abertos e sorria.

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Cantava o refrão com InuYasha, e se olhavam boa parte dele. E nem preciso dizer, novamente, que eles estavam em perfeita sintonia, né?

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

E mais palmas quando a música acabou.

- Obrigada, obrigada! – agradecia Kagome pelo microfone. – Essa música se chama "Addicted". E agora, um momento um pouco mais calmo... – Kagome sentou num banquinho atrás dela e ajustou o pedestal na sua altura. InuYasha pegava o violão elétrico enquanto Kagome dizia – essa música foi composta por mim e por InuYasha, nosso guitarrista e segunda voz, sem contar que foi graças a ele que estamos aqui hoje, pois ele foi o fundador da banda e nos deixou assim, como uma banda de verdade! – Todos bateram palma, e InuYasha olhou sorridente e corado para Kagome, que sorriu de volta, tímida. InuYasha se sentou num banco também. – Essa música se chama "Broken".

A luz ficou mais escura. Veio um foco de luz na cor azul claro em Kagome e InuYasha. Surpresos, se olharam, sorriram e InuYasha começou a tocar o violão.

_**(InuYaha)**_

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

_(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de_

_sorrir)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

_(Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

_**(InuYasha)**_

You´ve gone away

_(Você se foi)_

You don´t feel me here, anymore

_(Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_

InuYasha olha para Kagome. Sorri. A luz fica mais forte, variando em tons de vermelho, azul e amarelo, e, agora, mostrando toda a banda, já que todos tocavam a partir de agora.

_**(Kagome)**_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

_(O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo)_

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor_)

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

_(Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar)_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_(Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)_

Kagome tira o microfone do pedestal e se levanta. Começa a andar lentamente de um lado para outro, e às vezes ficava do outro lado de InuYasha, cantando, e voltava para seu lugar.

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto)_

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_(E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente)_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

InuYasha começa o solo, e Kagome volta e senta no seu lugar. Todos estavam sincronizados na música, estava perfeita.

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto)_

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_(E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente)_

Kagome e InuYasha cantam o último refrão olhando um para o outro.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho)_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

_**(Kagome)**_

You´ve gone away

_(Você se foi)_

_**(InuYasha)**_

You don´t feel me here, anymore

_(Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_

Muitas palmas após a música, e muitos gritos também. Todos da banda se olham e sorriem.

- Muito obrigada! – agradece Kagome, e todos agradecem acenando com a cabeça. InuYasha se levanta, afasta o banco e pega novamente sua guitarra. – A música que vamos tocar agora foi composta pelo InuYasha – palmas antes que Kagome continuasse a falar – e foi praticamente a primeira que trabalhamos na banda.. O nome dela é "Forever". – Kagome chegou mais perto de InuYasha e cochichou no ouvido dele "Inu, canta comigo essa" "Quê?" "É! Vamos cantar juntos, que nem no ensaio!" "Ta..." "Yes!"

_Um, dois, três_

_**(InuYasha)**_

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside

I could lie to myself but it's true

There's no denying when I look in your eyes

Girl, I'm out of my head over you

Ouviram-se palmas e gritos após InuYasha cantar.

_**(Kagome)**_

I lived so long believing all love is blind

But everything about you

Is telling me this time it's

_**(Kagome e InuYasha)**_

Forever, this time I know

And there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is through

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

E continuaram a música assim, juntos.

Forever, this time I know

And there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is through

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

- _Uhuuuuu!!! Yeahh!!!_ – gritos e palmas da platéia. Todos agradecem, felizes.

- Bom... agora estamos indo para nossa última música...

- _Ahhhh..._

- Quero aproveitar para agradecer muito a todos vocês pelo apoio, vocês foram muito legais com a gente, obrigada mesmo! – palmas – Agradecer a Shikon, uma banda que nós da Lost Dreams admiramos muito e que torcemos para que ela cresça cada vez mais, pela oportunidade de estar aqui hoje, muito obrigada! – dessa vez, a platéia e os próprios integrantes da Lost Dreams bateram palmas – Agora vamos para a última música! Eu sou a Kagome, nós somos a Lost Dreams e essa música se chama "That thing you do", composta por InuYasha e um pouco modificada por mim, hehehe...

Todos bateram palmas e a última música começou.

You doing that thing you do!

Breaking' my heart into a million pieces

Like you always do…

A música continuou, e seguiu muito bem até o final.

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go around with someone new.

And to find that you, you're doing that thing.

Every day just doing that thing.

I can't take you doing that thing you do!

Ouviram-se muitas palmas. A banda toda ficou na frente do palco, deram as mãos e agradeceram. Logo, o vocalista da Shikon apareceu no palco.

- E ai, gostaram? – e todos da platéia gritaram e bateram palmas. – Parabéns, Lost Dreams! Foi um ótimo show!

- Hehehe, obrigado! – todos agradeceram.

- Bom pessoal, esse foi o som da Lost Dreams e vocês podem baixar a música deles, "It could be you" no nosso site, como talvez algum de vocês por aqui já saibam. Agora, antes de terminar, nós temos uma surpresinha para vocês, Lost Dreams...

"Surpresa?" – pensou Rin, que assistia o show da pista, bem perto do palco.

- Surpresa? – disse InuYasha, olhando para os outros.

- Sim... além de vocês terem aberto o show pra gente, tem uma outra parte da promoção que a gente não contou pra vocês...

InuYasha e os outros se olhavam.

- Vocês também ganharam, nessa promoção, uma viagem com tudo pago para ficarem no Hotel "Long Beach Star", na praia "Sonho de mar" e vão participar do "Long Beach Festival"!

- O quê?! Aquele festival com um monte de bandas famosas que tem todos os anos?! – perguntou InuYasha, com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, esse mesmo!

- _Uhuuu!_ – mais palmas

- Uau! Mas isso é demais! – disse Kagome, abraçando Sango.

- Isso é... é muito bom! – disse Miroku para InuYasha e para o vocalista da Shikon.

- Gostaram da surpresa?

- Nossa, sem dúvidas! – responderam todos da banda.

- E ai pessoal, vocês não acham que foi uma surpresa merecida para a Lost Dreams? – pergunta o rapaz para a platéia.

- _Foi!_ – gritos e palmas.

- Nossa, valeu por tudo isso, cara! – disse InuYasha, apertando a mão do rapaz e abraçando-o.

- Hehehe, por nada, depois do nosso show a gente acerta tudo isso direitinho, ok?

- Uhum – todos concordaram.

- E agora, antes do nosso show começar, mais uma grande surpresa...

"Outra?" – pensou Rin, que estava muito feliz pelo irmão e os outros.

- Acabamos de receber uma ligação dizendo que a Shikon finalmente assinou o contrato com uma gravadora!!!

- _UHUUUUUUUU!!!! YEAH!!! ISSO AI!!! _– Foram muitos gritos e muitas palmas depois disso.

- Cara, parabéns!! – e todos da Lost Dreams cumprimentaram o rapaz.

- Valeu, valeu, estamos muito felizes por isso! É muito bom mesmo!

- _Eles merecem! Eles merecem! Eles merecem!_ – a platéia começou a gritar.

- Valeu pessoal! E ai, estão prontos para mais um show?

- _Siiiiiim!!!_ – mais palmas, e o show da Shikon começou.

* * *

- Parabéns, pessoal!!! – disse uma alegre Rin, abraçando InuYasha, quando eles desceram do palco.

- Ahhh, valeu Rin! – disse o irmão. – Tava bom mesmo?

- O quê? Tava PERFEITO! Nem parece que foi a primeira vez que vocês tocaram ao vivo!

- Que bom, que bom! – disse Sango, muito alegre também.

- E ai, uma coca com laranja para comemorar? – perguntou Miroku.

- SIM! Hehehehe... – todos concordaram e foram pedir as cocas.

* * *

Pegaram as cocas e encontraram uma mesa para sentar; a mesa era redonda, e estavam sentados na seguinte ordem; Kagome, InuYasha, Rin, Miroku e Sango.

- Que bom que eles finalmente conseguiram o contrato com uma gravadora, né? – disse Miroku, após dar um gole em sua coca.

- Nossa, muito bom isso. Eles tocam muito bem, e a tanto tempo que merecem mesmo uma gravadora. Olha isso – disse InuYasha, olhando para uma casa cheia de pessoas – toda essa galera adora a Shikon. Eles tem mais é que conquistar mais e mais pessoas.

- É mesmo, eles merecem isso – concordou Rin.

- E eles com certeza vão fazer o maior sucesso ai fora. – acrescentou Kagome.

- Gente, eu vou ver o que tem ali fora, ta? – Disse Sango. Tinha uma porta de vidro ao lado da lanchonete, e parecia ter um banco e um jardim, ou algo do tipo.

- Vou com você, fiquei curioso para saber o que tem ali... – disse Miroku, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Ta bom. Já voltamos, ok? – disse Sango.

- Tudo bem! – responderam InuYasha e Kagome, já sabendo porque Miroku acompanhou a garota. Rin não disse nada, mas provavelmente já sabia também.

- E então, o que você achou do show, Inu? – perguntou Kagome, puxando conversa.

- Como assim, foi ótimo! – disse, tomando sua coca.

- Não, mas foi bom mesmo? Eu não envergonhei vocês?

- Gome! – exclamou Rin.

- O quê?!

-Você nunca poderia nos envergonhar, Kagome. Você cantou super bem e ainda interagiu com a platéia – disse InuYasha.

- Ah, sei lá né, eu fui a última a entrar na banda e tal...

- Rs, relaxa, você foi ótima Kagome. – disse InuYasha, olhando-a. E ela corou.

- Alguém quer batatas fritas? – perguntou Rin?

- Eu quero!

- Eu também!

- Ótimo, vou pegar então – disse a garota, levantando-se

- Não, deixa que eu pego mana – disse InuYasha.

- Não, fica ai, eu pego. – disse Rin, indo em direção a lanchonete.

* * *

- Oi, uma porção grande de fritas com bastante ketchup, por favor. – pediu para o moço na lanchonete. Enquanto sua porção era preparada, Rin olhou para o lado – avistou a porta de vidro, onde tinha um jardim e onde estariam Sango e Miroku. Não conseguiu vê-los, e resolveu chegar mais perto.

Foi andando, e sem entrar no lugar, olhou levemente pela porta, que estava fechada. Era um lugar bem pequeno, aberto, com uma árvore e umas plantas no chão. Olhou para cima, o céu todo estrelado. Avistou um banco, mas ainda não conseguia vê-los. Resolveu entrar, e viu aquilo que mais temia; seus olhos arregalaram-se, sua respiração ficou difícil. Ela viu os dois se beijando.

"Não pode ser... Miroku e Sango. Então... é verdade mesmo" – sentiu seu coração apertar, sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, _não podia_ chorar. _Não podia_ ser verdade. Ela _não podia_ ter visto _aquilo_.

Saiu, passou a mão nos olhos, a porção de fritas estava pronta. Respirou fundo, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou para a mesa.

- Prontinho! – disse, numa falsa felicidade.

- Obaaa! – exclamou Kagome, comendo as fritas.

- E com bastante ketchup, como a gente gosta! – completou InuYasha, comendo também.

Rin se sentou, e começou a comer também. Ela estava sentada numa posição que seria possível avistar Sango e Miroku quando voltassem para a mesa.

Após uns 15 minutos, Rin, InuYasha e Kagome comendo e conversando "animadamente", Rin avistou Sango e Miroku. Eles não viram que ela os olhava, e ela certamente notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Olharam para a mesa, e ao verem que Rin os olhava, soltaram as mãos. Rin olhou pra baixo, e depois continuou comendo como se não tivesse visto nada.

- Oi! – disse uma animada Sango, sentando-se na mesa ao lado de Kagome.

- Oi! É legal lá fora?

- Sim, bem gostoso! Dá ver o céu todo estrelado, é muito bonito, né Miroku? – disse, sorrindo para o garoto.

- Sim, o céu está muito bonito mesmo! – disse, sentando-se ao lado de Rin e de Sango.

- E ai, mais uma porção de fritas? – perguntou Sango.

- Claro! Eu pego. – disse Miroku, saindo para buscar as fritas.

* * *

Logo, o show da Shikon também acabou. InuYasha e os outros (só para não ter que ficar escrevendo sempre o nome de todos, ta?) foram cumprimentar todos da banda pelo show.

- Valeu, gente! A gente que agradece pela abertura de vocês, muita gente veio falar comigo que achou vocês muito bons! – disse o vocalista da banda.

- Sério? Que bom! – disse InuYasha, olhando para os amigos.

- Bom, antes de vocês irem, a viagem.

- Ah, claro.

- Então, o festival é daqui duas semanas... Vocês vão estar em provas ou coisa assim?

- É, não nessa, mas na próxima semana sim. São as provas finais... – respondeu Kagome

- Bom, o festival é numa sexta-feira; a estadia de vocês no Long Beach Star começa na quinta-feira a noite e termina no domingo a tarde... Vocês terão prova também na sexta-feira que vem?

- Acho que a gente pode dar um jeito e fazer a prova substitutiva, já que teremos uma prova só nessa sexta-feira. – disse Miroku.

- Isso é, se não for problema pra ninguém... – completou Sango.

- Acho que não. Pelo Festival, a gente dá um jeito! Hehehe... – disse Kagome.

- Ah, bom saber dessa animação de vocês! Bom, aqui estão as passagens de ônibus para a praia, já que não fica tão longe daqui. E aqui as entradas do hotel e os documentos avisando que está tudo pago etc. – disse o vocalista, entregando isso para cada um da banda. – Rin, me desculpe, mas seu eu soubesse que você era irmã do InuYasha e adoradora da banda...

- Ah, sem problemas, eles são a Lost Dreams, eles merecem... – disse, sorrindo.

- Bom, então é isso! Alguma pergunta?

- Vocês vão tocar nesse festival? – perguntou InuYasha.

- Não, agora que temos uma gravadora, estaremos ocupados em arrumar o contrato direitinho e todas essas coisas. Mas o cara que organiza o evento e apresenta as bandas etc vai falar que vocês foram uma indicação nossa.

- Puxa, que legal, quer dizer, ter essa indicação. – disse Miroku.

- Uma pena que vocês não vão tocar também! – disse Kagome.

- É, mas eu sei que vocês vão crescer e logo mais a gente vai se encontrar em festivais por ai, hehehehe...

- Hehehehe, puxa, quem sabe, né? – disse InuYasha.

- Bom, então é isso pessoal! – todos se despediram.

* * *

Na saída do lugar, os 5 pegaram o mesmo táxi, já que moravam perto um do outro. A primeira a ir embora foi Sango.

- Tchau amiga! Até mais! – despediu-se Kagome, quando ela foi embora.

Depois, foi a vez de Miroku e Kagome; Rin estava sentada no banco da frente, e quando chegou na casa dos amigos, ela saiu do carro para se despedir deles.

- Tchau, Gome! – deu um abraço na amiga – Você arrasou hoje!

- Ahh obrigada, Rin! E obrigada por toda a produção que você fez em mim também, hehe...

- Imagina!

- Tchau Kagome! – InuYasha deu um beijo no rosto da garota – Valeu por hoje, vocalista.

- Foi um prazer, segunda voz. – disse, piscando, e entrou em casa.

- Tchau cara – disse Miroku, apertando a mão do amigo e abraçando-o (cumprimento de garotos... entenderam, né? XD)

- Valeu Miroku! A gente se fala.

- Com certeza. – e agora era vez de Rin.

- Tchau Miroku – disse a garota, dando um beijo no rosto dele

- Rin, amanhã, no banco do lago. – disse, no ouvido da garota.

- O quê?

- Amanhã, de manhã. Vamos nos encontrar no banco do lago.

"A promessa..." – pensou. – Ok. Nove horas. Estarei lá.

- Ta... – deu um beijo no rosto da garota e entrou na casa. Esta, fechou os olhos, lembrou-se do que viu no jardim... e entrou novamente no carro.

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Olhou para o despertador. Sete e meia. Fechou os olhos novamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais. Não tinha dormido bem à noite. Não parava de pensar nas palavras de Miroku.

"_Amanhã, de manhã. Vamos nos encontrar no banco do lago."_

Isso ficou rodando em sua cabeça durante toda à noite. Abriu os olhos. Sete e quarenta e cinco. Levantou, não agüentaria ficar na cama mais do que isso.

"Será que vale a pena ele cumprir a promessa depois do que vi ontem?" – se perguntava, enquanto escova os dentes se olhando no espelho do banheiro. "É uma promessa. Ele tem que cumprir... independente de ontem ou não." Terminou de escovar e se olhou no espelho. "Independente dele fazer isso porque quer ou porque gosta de mim." Entristeceu. Saiu do banheiro, e foi se arrumar.

Estava um dia quente – Rin colocou um vestido bem leve, na cor preta, que ia até em baixo dos joelhos. Era lindo, simples, e ela adorava usá-lo em dias como aquele. Deixou os cabelos soltos, calçou seu All star vermelho e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e deixou um bilhete para o irmão:

"_Fui dar uma volta no parque, o dia está muito bonito! Beijijnhos..." _

Deixou o bilhete preso com um ímã na geladeira e saiu. Foi a pé até o parque, que não ficava assim tão longe de onde morava.

- Oito e meia. – disse, olhando no relógio de seu celular, que estava no bolsinho do vestido. – Ainda vai demorar para ele chegar.

Já estava no parque – adorava aquele lugar. Era o que mais a lembrava de sua infância. O sol estava forte e fazia lindas sombras sob as árvores. Rin caminhava em direção ao banco do lago e apreciava tudo aquilo. Crianças correndo e brincando, mães e pais conversando, senhores e senhoras fazendo caminhada...

Avistou o grande e claro lago. Continuava o mesmo, como se nunca tivesse mudado desde que era criança. Avistou o banco, que ficava embaixo de grandes árvores. Lembrou-se de quando era pequena. Daquele dia da promessa... Sentou-se.

- Oito e cinqüenta. Nossa, eu demorei para chegar aqui...

- Rin?

- Miroku! – Levantou-se, num susto.

- Oi...

- Oi...

Silêncio.

- Er... vamos sentar, né? – disse por fim o garoto.

- Claro. – sentaram-se.

- Rin, eu vim aqui hoje para cumprir minha promessa. – a garota o olhava fundo. Seu olhar penetrava o coração do garoto a sua frente. – eu peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra fazer isso, talvez por achar você muito nova, talvez... Mas eu cumpro minhas promessas, Rin. E eu realmente me sentirei feliz em saber que fui o primeiro garoto a beijar uma garota tão legal como você.

- Miroku... – olhou para baixo, corando.

- É sério. Você sempre foi tão legal comigo, e eu fui injusto com você. Fiz pouco caso da promessa e por um bom tempo acreditei que você já tinha esquecido isso. Você era tão pequena...

Olhou o garoto novamente. Como ele era lindo... estava com um shorts preto e uma camiseta vermelha. O cabelo preso num simples rabo de cavalo.

- Então... – olhou para baixo novamente, estava envergonhada. Percebeu que o garoto se mexeu. Olhou para cima, e deu de cara com Miroku.

- Feche os olhos. – foi tudo o que ele disse. A garota, obedecendo-o, fechou levemente os olhos, e finalmente ganhou o seu primeiro beijo. Hesitou no começo; o garoto a puxou para mais perto de si, e tentava demonstrar para que ela confiasse nele. Seu corpo não se movia; o garoto colocou uma de suas mãos levemente em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Levemente, a garota relaxou, e desta vez, foi ela quem colocou uma de suas mãos no peito do garoto. Se beijaram lentamente e demoradamente. Ela não iria parar enquanto o garoto não parasse também. Ele se afastou; abriram um pouco os olhos.

- Rin...

Fecharam os olhos, e a garota novamente foi envolvida por mais um beijo do garoto.

Terminaram de se beijar. Miroku olhou-a e sorriu, ternamente. A garota sorriu, tímida. O garoto colocou uma de suas mãos por cima de uma das mãos da garota. Ela deixou. Mas sabia que não era certo. Ele não estava com ela. Ele estava com a amiga dela. E ela, certamente, não poderia fazer isso com ela.

- Obrigada Miroku.

- ...

- Por cumprir a promessa.

- Por nada, Rin. Eu não deixaria de cumprir.

Nisso, foi se aproximando da garota com os olhos fechados.

- Não, Miroku. – disse, olhando para o lado.

- Por quê?

Fechou os olhos. Eles estavam molhados. Respirou, e virou-se para o garoto:

- Porque eu não posso ser a sua segunda opção enquanto você é a minha primeira.

- Como assim, Rin?

- Eu vi você e a Sango ontem.

- Hã..?

- No jardim, do bar. Eu vi... vi vocês dois...

Miroku corou.

- Rin, eu não sei do que você está falando, eu...

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, Miroku. – disse séria. – Eu vi vocês dois. Vi vocês se beijando.

- Eu... er... eu...

- Não se preocupe que eu não vou contar sobre isso pra ninguém, Miroku. Não vou contar pra Sango. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Mas não precisava fingir que não estava namorando ela. Você ia fazer o que, ficar comigo escondido se eu não tivesse visto vocês ontem?! – disse mais séria ainda, se levantando do banco.

- Rin, eu nunca...

- Espero que nunca faça isso com a Sango, porque ela é minha amiga. E mesmo... – deixou uma lágrima escorrer. – mesmo que doa demais em mim vê-los juntos, ainda mais antes de você me beijar... Eu só quero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos.

Rin virou-se para ir embora, e Miroku se levantou, pegando o braço da garota.

- Rin!

- Obrigada Miroku. – estava chorando, mas sorria. – Apesar de tudo, foi incrível. E eu nunca vou esquecer disso... – deu um beijo no rosto do garoto e foi embora. Miroku estava pasmo. E seu corpo o levou-o de volta para o banco.

Rin não olhou pra trás. Estava triste, mas ao mesmo tempo... sorria. Sentia-se leve, realizada. Olhou para o chão, verde, grama. E pétalas. Pétalas de Sakura. Era primavera. Respirou fundo, sorriu mais ainda, e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

"_... Uma promessa feita só de favor com o tempo irá desaparecer_

_Você consegue me sentir por baixo da pele?_

_O sentimento que eu me empenhei bastante_

_Ficaremos bem se eu acreditar_

_E mesmo estando longe_

_Fique comigo_

_Venha me buscar na noite de primavera em que as flores dormem_

_Deixe uma mensagem na areia no verão_

_Na chuva do outono e nas lágrimas do inverno_

_Me apareça com seu amor sincero_

_As quatro estações com seu amor dentro de um sonho..."_

* * *

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, pessoas! XD

Não vou pedir desculpas pela demora de postar porque eu sempre começo assim e quem lê essa fic sabe que eu demoro mesmo! Hehehehe...

Enfim, fiquei muito inspirada para esse capítulo. Eu disse no capítulo passado que na minha cabeça esse seria **"o" **capítulo... Não sei se vocês acharam que foi **"o"** capítulo, mas posso dizer com certeza que me dediquei muito a ele, escrevi sem parar ontem e hoje e tentei fazer com que ele ficasse realmente bom... E foi o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida! O.O Espero que não tenha ficado muito cansativo e que vocês tenham gostado do resultado final!

Nesse capítulo a Lost Dreams tocou ao vivo! \o/ E o Miroku cumpriu sua promessa! Espero que quem estava esperando essa cena da Rin tenha gostado!

A música que o InuYasha escreveu e que foi a última que eles tocaram no show se chama "Doing that thing you do", do The Wonders. Na parte do show, fiz questão de deixar a letra de "Broken" completa, porque eu amo essa música! E essa parte do final mesmo, que parece um poema, é um pedaço da letra de uma música que toca no final do filme "A espada da dominação", do InuYasha (é o terceiro filme), que se chama "Four seasons", da Namie Amuro. É linda essa música e eu tinha que usar ela nessa fic de qualquer jeito, hehehe...

Enfim, é isso ai, pessoal!

E é graças a todos vocês que lêem essa fic que estou a caminho do capítulo 10! Isso é realmente inédito para mim, eu nunca passei de 7 capítulos em uma fic! Estou muito feliz!

_**Muito obrigada!**_

E agora, vamos às reviews:

**Taisho Girl s2: **_Oi!! Nossa, muito obrigada, é muito bom saber que alguém ama a sua fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Hehehe, ficou fofa a parte da Kagome, né? Já estava na hora dela admitir que gosta do Inu, poxa! (olha eu comentando da minha própria fic, huahuahua...) Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E peço desculpas pela demora, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado isso! Beijocas, obrigada por acompanhar a fic!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Pois é, a Kagome agora já sabe dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos :D A Rin pelo menos teve seu primeiro beijo... Mas muitas coisas vão acontecer com ela ainda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijão!_

**S****angozinha: **_Mana!!! Nem preciso dizer que fico mega feliz por você aprovar minhas fics, né? Brigadão por tudo!!! Espero que esteja gostando mesmo! Obrigada por ter a paciência de ler todas aquelas páginas, hehehe... Te amo, mana! Agora quero ver a sua, hein? AH! E obrigada por me deixar usar a Shikon também! Beijão enorme pra você!_

**Kagome Juju Assis: **_Oiii! Ah, obrigada por dizer que a fic está perfeita, fico muito feliz com isso:D Nhaaaaaaaaaaa, não é linda demais essa música? __Eu AMO Linkin Park, AMO DEMAIS "Leave out all the rest"! __Achei que seria perfeito pro Inu cantar e a Gome se apaixonar por ele, hehehe… Puxa, desculpa pela demora, mas é questão de ter inspiração para escrever! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic!!! Beijos!_

**Srta.Nyla Cristina: **_Oiiie! Idéias são seeempre bem vindas, pode dar quantas quiser, hehehe... "__Vou acabar pedindo pra matar todo mundo na fic e sobra o Inu e a K-chan" Hauhuahuahua, adorei isso! XD Prometo que vou pensar a respeito do Inu pegar o lugar do Houjo na peça, não é uma má idéia, viu? Hehehe... Obrigada pela sugestão! Ah, e muito obrigada por compreender minha demora, hehehe... Valeu mesmo por acompanhar a fic, espero de verdade que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijoca!_

_**Obrigada a todas que leram até aqui!**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!**_

_**Kissus..**_

_**Kik-chan**_


	10. Ela e ele

_**Proibido Gostar?**_

_**By Kik-chan**_

Nota:

"..." – pensamento.

Vocês já devem saber disso, mas do mesmo jeito... XD

xXx

- _Alô?_

- Alô, Kagome?

- _Oi!_

- Oi! É o InuYasha!

- _Oi Inu! Tudo bem?_

- Tudo, e você?

- _Tudo ok!_

- Então, liguei por causa do...

- _Do jantar?_

- É...

- _Será que eles vão contar que estão juntos?_

- Só pode ser, né?

- _A Rin ta sabendo disso? Do jantar?_

- Olha, quando seu irmão ligou ela não estava por perto... E eu acabei nem contando, Gome.

- _Mas não é melhor você falar pra ela, InuYasha? Ela vai desconfiar se "do nada" os dois aparecerem juntos e só ela não estar sabendo._

- É... Vou falar pra ela ir então.

- _Melhor, Inu._

- Bom, era só isso mesmo! Nos vemos mais tarde?

- _Claro... Ah!_

- O quê?

- _Você precisa de uma dica no que vestir hoje?_ – disse, entre risadas.

- Háháhá, acho que hoje eu consigo me virar sozinho!

- _Hehehehe, até mais, Inu!_

- Até!

xXx

**Capítulo 10: ****Ela e ele**

xXx

- Rin? – disse InuYasha, batendo na porta do quarto da irmã.

- Sim?

- Posso entrar?

- Claro!

Entrou no quarto. A garota estava sentada em sua escrivaninha lendo alguma coisa, como quase sempre estava.

- Ta tudo bem? Você ta meio estranha hoje...

- Não Inu, ta tudo bem sim. – respondeu, mesmo sabendo que nem tudo estava tão bem assim. – O que foi?

- O Miroku convidou a gente pra comer uma pizza lá na casa dele.

- A gente?

- É! Por que ele não chamaria um de nós?! – InuYasha não sabia da promessa e muito menos do que havia acontecido no banco do lago.

- ...

- Rin, ta acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não, nada Inu.

- Você não quer ir porque... gosta dele e...

- Relaxa Inu. Eu não gosto mais do Miroku. – disse, voltando o olhar para o livro em cima da escrivaninha.

"O quê?!" – Como assim, Rin?

- Ah, você sabe... Eu... eu d-desencanei dele. Não gosto mais tanto assim dele c-como antes. – "Por que você está dizendo isso, Rin?"

- Bom... então... você quer ir hoje a noite?

- Claro! Que horas eu fico pronta?

* * *

"_... eu realmente me sentirei feliz em saber que fui o primeiro garoto a beijar uma garota tão legal como você"_

"_Miroku..."_

"_É sério."_

"_Feche os olhos."_

"_Feche..."_

"_...os..."_

"_...olhos."_

- Droga! Sai da minha cabeça! – exclamou Rin, nervosa. Lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior; o parque, o banco, o lago, o Miroku chegando, como ele estava vestido, a conversa entre os dois, a sensação que teve ao ser beijada por ele. Não conseguia esquecer... Não iria esquecer. E por mais que tivesse sido sincera ao dizer que deseja toda felicidade do mundo para ele e Sango, ela não estaria sendo sincera consigo mesma dizendo que não o amava mais...

Porque o amava. De verdade, e muito. E ela não faria nada para impedir o namoro de Sango e Miroku. Porque eles _**se **_amavam.

Secou os olhos de lágrimas. Já estava pronta. Vestia uma saia jeans com pregas que ia até em cima dos joelhos, uma _baby look_ rosa, sem desenho e por cima um casaquinho básico de moletom, preto. Prendeu um meio rabo no cabelo, o que mostrava mais o seu rosto e a deixava linda. Calçou seu all star vermelho e passou um leve perfume. Os olhos ainda estavam avermelhados por causa do choro – passou um lápis preto para disfarçar.

- Rin, você está pronta? – perguntou InuYasha, no meio das escadas.

- Tô descendo! – respondeu, saindo do quarto.

* * *

- Mas você está mesmo gostando das músicas? – perguntou Rin para Kagome. 

- O quê? Claro que estou! São lindas! – responde, alegre. Os cinco conversavam sentados nos sofás da sala, após comerem as pizzas.

- Esse musical vai ficar muito legal, não vejo a hora de vocês apresentarem. – disse InuYasha.

- Ah, eu estou ansiosa para ver! – disse Sando, sorrindo.

- Eu também! – concordou Miroku.

- Agora a gente vai tentar ensaiar todos os dias de tarde, logo o dia da apresentação está ai... – disse Kagome.

- E as provas? Isso não vai... atrapalhar vocês? – perguntou Sango.

- Ah, a gente dá um jeito... Podemos ensaiar até umas 14h e dá tempo de estudar o resto da tarde.

- Você que é muito certinha, eu não agüento ficar estudando a tarde inteira! – disse Miroku.

- Rs, você mal consegue ensaiar uma tarde inteira, imagina estudar, háháhá... – disse InuYasha, brincando com o amigo.

- Bom, **brincadeiras a parte ¬¬' **– disse Miroku, forçando a voz e olhando para InuYasha.. – quero aproveitar que todo mundo se reuniu hoje para pedir uma coisa...

- Pedir?! – disse Kagome, não entendendo.

- Sim. – Miroku sorriu. Tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta e sentou-se olhando para Sango, que estava ao seu lado. – Pedir a Sango em namoro.

- Oh! – Sango suspirou surpresa. Estavam juntos, mas ela não esperava um "pedido formal".

- Uau!!! – disse Kagome, sorrindo. – Eu sabia que vocês estavam tendo alguma coisa!!!

- Quem diria hein Miroku?! – disse InuYasha.

Rin apenas observava, sorrindo forçadamente. Olhava Miroku segurando aquela caixa e sorrindo como nunca o tinha visto sorrir. E tudo isso para _**ela**_. Engoliu em seco; ele _realmente_ amava Sango.

- E então? Você quer namorar comigo, Sango? – seus olhos brilhavam.

"Eu poderia estar ali... no lugar... dela..." – pensava Rin, esperando a resposta da garota.

- Eu... – todos a olhavam, sorrindo com esperança. Menos Rin, que olhava fixamente para o garoto. – Claro que quero!!! – e abraçou o menino.

InuYasha e Kagome sorriram, felizes, mesmo sabendo que Rin provavelmente não estava feliz.

- Abre a caixa! – disse Kagome.

Miroku abriu a pequena caixa preta, e lá estavam duas alianças.

- Uow, são alianças mesmo! – disse Kagome, surpresa.

- Nossa Miroku, eu não sabia que você era tão "preparado" nesses aspectos! – disse InuYasha, tão surpreso quanto Kagome.

- Rs, tudo por essa garota aqui. – disse Miroku, que não tirava os olhos de Sango; esta, estava corada, muito feliz e também não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto. Miroku pegou uma das alianças e colocou no dedo de Sango.

- "_Miroku e Sango pra sempre_" ... que lindo! – disse Sango, lendo o que estava escrito na parte de dentro da aliança e colocando no dedo de Miroku também.

- Agora os pombinhos têm que se beijar... – disse Kagome, brincando.

- É, eu concordo! – disse InuYasha, olhando Rin de soslaio. Ela agora estava com uma expressão meio séria no rosto. Ele se sentiu mal e voltou seu olhar para o casal.

- Ah... – disse Sango, envergonhada. Olhou para Miroku, que sorria. – Tudo bem, vai!

Foram se aproximando e se beijaram. Kagome e InuYasha bateram palmas, felizes pelos dois. Rin tentou fazer isso, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos brilhavam – mas não de alegria, e sim por causa de lágrimas. Queria que eles fossem felizes. Mas certamente não conseguiria demonstrar isso. Não agora... Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas foi em vão. Continuava sem expressão, e não sabia o que fazer.

- Agora temos um casal na turma, hehehe... – disse InuYasha, quando os dois se separaram.

- Parabéns, gente! – disse Kagome.

- E ai, coca-cola pra comemorar? – disse Rin, de repente. Todos a olharam; Kagome e InuYasha surpresos, e Miroku também. Agora a garota sorria.

- Claro! – respondeu Sango.

- Vou buscar então. – levantou-se e foi para a cozinha – na casa de Kagome e Miroku, tanto ela como InuYasha sabiam que poderiam, literalmente, "se sentir em casa".

- Vou ajudá-la. – disse Miroku, dando um beijinho no rosto da namorada. Ele saiu e Kagome pulou para o lado da amiga.

- Ai, que lindo né Gome?

- E você nem pra me contar nada, hein?!?!

- Ahhh, mas eu te contei que gostava dele...

* * *

Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou a coca. Depois abriu o armário, e quando ia pegar os copos sentiu uma mão vindo por trás de si e pegando-os para ela. 

- Miroku. – disse, virando-se para o garoto. – não precisava ajudar...

- Rin. – ela pegou a coca e foi em direção a porta. – Rin!

- Fala.

- Quero que saiba que não foi por mal que convidei todos vocês para virem aqui hoje. Eu... eu não quis te provocar.

- Você não me provocou, Miroku. – disse, olhando para o anel na mão direita do garoto. E ele percebeu.

- Rin...

- Eles estão esperando. Vamos? – sorriu forçadamente e foi para a sala na frente de Miroku.

"Respira fundo Rin... respira bem fundo..."

* * *

Dia seguinte, segunda-feira. Estavam todos sentados em uma das mesas do pátio, já era hora do intervalo. 

- Ai, pára de fazer isso, Miroku! – disse Sango, entre risadas.

- Por quê? – perguntou, continuando a beijar docemente o pescoço da namorada.

- Porque faz cócegas!

- Rs... – InuYasha e Kagome riram.

"Já vi que eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso..." – pensava Rin, mordendo mais um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

- Ah, Rin, eu falei com o pessoal do teatro e ficou marcado ensaio todos os dias depois do almoço até as 14:30h. – disse Kagome.

- Ah, ótimo! Estou amando participar disso, hehehe...

- É muito bom, né?

- Sim! Só tenho medo de não conseguir ir a todos os ensaios...

- Ah, quando for assim, o Inu pode ir no seu lugar... não é? – disse Kagome, olhando para o garoto.

- Claro, eu já estou indo de qualquer jeito. Quando você não puder eu vou no seu lugar, mana.

- Combinado! – disse Rin, agora mais animada. Adorava falar sobre o musical.

- Bom, preciso ir na biblioteca pegar um livro. – disse InuYasha, levantando-se da cadeira. – Alguém quer ir junto?

- Eu vou com você. – disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- E eu vou comprar um suco na cantina. – disse Rin, colocando os fones de seu _mp3 _nos ouvidos e saindo da mesa. Não suportaria ficar com Miroku e Sango, que estavam se beijando e certamente nem escutaram a pergunta de InuYasha. E, claro, queria deixar seu irmão e Kagome sozinhos.

* * *

- E a Rin, Inu? 

- Hã?

- A Rin... como ela está com toda essa situação? – perguntou Kagome, que seguia InuYasha pela biblioteca.

- Ah Gome... ontem mesmo ela me disse que não gosta mais do Miroku. – respondeu, vendo um livro.

- Que não gosta mais dele? – disse Kagome, também vendo um livro. Ela e InuYasha adoravam ler e estavam sempre pegando algum livro na biblioteca da escola. – Eu não acredito nisso.

- Pois é. Eu também não. – disse, olhando para Kagome. – Já escolheu um livro?

- Sim... "_Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de Askaban_" – respondeu, mostrando o livro para ele.

- É mesmo, você está lendo HP... Tinha me esquecido, rs...

- E você?

- "_Desventuras em série – O Fim_"

- É o último, né?

- Sim, estou louco para ler, hehehe...

- Hehehe...

- Você tem ensaio hoje?

- Sim! Você... vem assistir? – perguntou, corando levemente.

- Venho sim. – respondeu, sorrindo. E Kagome corou mais.

- Vamos voltar? Acho que o sinal já vai bater. – disse Kagome, mostrando o livro que tinha pego para a bibliotecária.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia... 

- Inu, você me ajuda com isso? – perguntou Kagome, mostrando a letra de uma música para ele. Os dois estavam sozinhos no estúdio da casa de InuYasha.

- Hum, é a música que você cantou hoje no ensaio, não é? – disse, olhando o papel.

- É sim, mas como foi a primeira vez que eu cantei e eu não achei que fui muito bem... queria dar uma ensaiada.

- Ok, vou arrumar o microfone pra você. – disse, e sorriu para a garota. Pegou o microfone, e enquanto a garota se arrumava ele mexia na aparelhagem. – Tudo certo. Comece quando quiser.

- Hum, ok. – respondeu, tímida. Agora que Kagome descobriu o que realmente sentia pelo amigo, sempre ficava meio nervosa perto dele. – Pode apertar o play, InuYasha.

**It's funny when you find yourself**

_(É engraçado quando você se encontra)_

**Looking from the outside**

_(Olhando de fora)_

**I'm standing here but all I want**

_(Eu estou aqui, mas tudo que quero)_

**Is to be over there**

_(É estar lá)_

**Why did I let myself believe**

_(Por que me deixei acreditar)_

**Miracles could happen**

_(Que milagres poderiam acontecer?)_

**Cause now I have to pretend**

_(Porque agora eu tenho que fingir)_

**That I don't really care**

_(Que eu não me importo)_

**I thought you were my fairytale**

_(Eu achei que você era o meu conto de fadas)_

**A dream when I'm not sleeping**

_(Um sonho quando eu não estou dormindo)_

**A wish upon a star**

_(Um desejo para uma estrela)_

**Thats coming true**

_(Que está se realizando)_

**But everybody else could tell**

_(Mas todo mundo podia notar)_

**That I confused my feelings**

_(Que eu confundi meus sentimentos)_

**With the truth**

_(Com a realidade)_

**When there was me and you**

_(Quando havia eu e você)_

**I swore I knew the melody**

_(Eu jurava que conhecia a melodia)_

**That I heard you singing**

_(Que ouvi você cantar)_

**And when you smiled**

_(E quando você sorriu)_

**You made me feel**

_(Me fez sentir)_

**Like I could sing along**

_(Como se eu pudesse cantar junto)_

**But then you went and changed the words**

_(Mas você veio e mudou as palavras)_

**Now my heart is empty**

_(Agora meu coração está vazio)_

**I'm only left with "used-to-be's"**

_(Eu sou "apenas o que costumava ser" )_

**Once upon a song**

_(Era uma vez uma canção)_

**Now I know you're not a fairytale**

_(Agora eu sei que você não é um conto de fadas)_

**And dreams were meant for sleeping**

_(E sonhos são para se ter quando se está dormindo)_

**And wishes on a star**

_(E desejos para estrelas)_

**Just don't come true**

_(Não viram realidade)_

**Cause now even I can tell**

_(Porque agora até eu percebo)_

**That I confused my feelings**

_(Que confundi meus sentimentos)_

**With the truth**

_(Com a realidade)_

**Because I liked the view**

_(Porque eu gostava da paisagem)_

**When there was me and you**

_(Quando havia eu e você)_

**I can't believe that**

_(Eu não acredito que)_

**I could be so blind**

_(Pude ser tão cega)_

**It's like you were floating**

_(É como se você estivesse flutuando)_

**While I was falling**

_(Enquanto eu estava caindo)_

**And I didn't mind**

_(E eu não me importei)_

**Because I liked the view**

_(Porque eu gostava da paisagem)_

**I thought you felt it too**

_(Achei que você sentia isso também)_

**When there was me and you**

_(Quando havia eu e você)_

- E então, foi melhor agora? O que você achou?

- Perfeito.

- C-Como?

- Foi perfeito, Kagome. – e a garota corou.

- Er... você pode me ajudar com a cena seguinte? – disse, lhe entregando uma cópia da peça.

- Eu!? Atuar com você!? Mas...

- Ah Inu, você sempre assisti os ensaios, não é tão difícil, vai...

- Er... ta, se eu conseguir interpretar tão bem quanto o Houjo... – disse, revirando os olhos sem que a garota percebesse.

- Hehehe, vamos lá... Nessa cena você chega conversando comigo e eu vou te ignorar, ok? Ai, depois...

- Gome.

- Hã?

- Eu vi a cena. Relaxa. – "Cara, como ela fica linda tentando me explicar alguma coisa..." , pensou, sorrindo.

- Ahhh, claro, rs... Vamos?

- Claro. – e começaram a ensaiar.

xXx

"Hey, tudo bem?"

"..."

"Olha, eu quero te dizer uma coisa..." – disse InuYasha, acompanhando a peça em suas mãos.

"Eu sei como é querer satisfazer os amigos. Eu compreendo. Você tem seus garotos. Tudo bem... Estamos entendidos." – diz Kagome, que já estava quase decorando essa parte da cena.

"Mas eu quero falar sobre a convocação."

"Eu também não vou participar."

"Quê?"

"Quem nós estamos enganando? Você tem seu time e eu tenho o meu. Participarei do decatlo acadêmico e você vencerá o campeonato. São os nossos lugares." – Kagome finge estar pegando um papel em um armário e entrega para InuYasha. – "Vá Wildcat."

"Mas eu..." – diz, parecendo triste.

"Eu também não." – diz Kagome, e vira-se de costas para o amigo, como se estivesse indo embora.

Nisso, quando InuYasha deveria dizer mais uma fala, ele pega o pulso esquerdo de Kagome, virando-a e a puxando para perto de si – para _**muito**_ perto.

- InuYasha!

Ele apenas a olhava, e ela parecia estar assustada. Logo a garota ficou totalmente corada, mas não desviava o olhar do garoto. InuYasha estava sério e a olhava cada vez mais profundamente. Foram de aproximando, apesar de parecer ser impossível se aproximarem mais, quando a menina se pronunciou:

- Inu... Yasha? – dizia, quase sem ar.

- Hã? – o garoto "acordou do transe" e soltou Kagome, se afastando – Uow... er, nossa, desculpa Kagome! E-eu a-acho que me empolguei com essa história de atuar, rs... – disse, virando-se de costas para a menina e mexendo repulsivamente em sua franja prateada, envergonhado.

- Er... Hehehe, tudo bem Inu... – disse Kagome, após se recuperar do susto. "Ele estava tão perto..." , pensou, colocando levemente sua mão sobre os lábios.

- Er... você quer ensaiar mais alguma cena? – perguntou, olhando-a novamente.

- Ah, não, não precisa Inu.

- Então... você quer estudar?

- Claro! Seria ótimo ter uma ajudinha sua!

- Ok, vamos lá pra cima...

* * *

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Inu! 

- Rs, imagina Gome.

- Só você para ter a paciência de ensaiar comigo e me ajudar com Biologia!

- Sempre que precisar, senhorita!

- Hehehehe...

- Hehehe... Ah! Tenho uma coisa pra te entregar.

- O quê?

- Espera, eu já volto. – InuYasha correu para o estúdio e Kagome ficou esperando-o em frente a porta da sala. – Pronto, ta aqui. – disse, entregando um CD para Kagome.

- O que é?

- Lembra que você me pediu uma cópia de eu cantando "Leave out all the rest"?

- Ah! Puxa, claro! – abriu um largo sorriso. – obrigada! – disse, olhando para o garoto.

- Rs, de nada.. – disse, corando.

- Bom, agora vou indo. Já te enchi muito por hoje!

- É, eu concordo.

- HEY!

- Hahahaha, brincadeira... Você nunca me enche.

Trocaram olhares.

- Tchau Inu – deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do garoto e saiu.

- Tchau Gome.

* * *

- Boa noite! – disse Kagome, entrando em sua casa. 

- Ah, então você chegou... boa noite, filha!

- Mãe?! Nossa, você chegou cedo hoje!

- É, eles me liberaram por hoje. – a mãe de Kagome ia trabalhar muito cedo e voltava sempre muito tarde. Apenas nos fins de semana que ela se encontrava em casa durante todo o dia. – Você está bem?

- Sim! E você?

- Bem também.

- O Miroku está aqui?

- Não, acho que ele saiu com a Sango. Eles estão namorando agora, né?

- É, estão sim... – e sorriu ao pensar nos dois. – meu irmão e minha melhor amiga, juntos...

- Isso é ruim?

- Não, de maneira alguma...

- Bom, e onde você estava?

- Na casa do InuYasha, a gente estava estudando e... AH! Preciso ir pro meu quarto! – disse Kagome, que se agitou de repente.

- Mas...

- Depois a gente se fala mãe! – deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.

* * *

Ligou o rádio. 

Tirou o CD da caixinha transparente...

... e colocou no rádio.

Estava ansiosa.

E ele estava ansioso.

Apertou o play.

Ela deitou-se em sua cama.

Ele sentou-se no chão, ao lado de sua escrivaninha, encostando-se na parede.

Ela suspirou.

Ele suspirou.

Ela ouvia a gravação de sua música preferida do Linkin Park, cantada pelo seu amigo e o garoto que ela tanto gostava.

E ele ouvia a música que ela havia cantado naquele mesmo dia. Sem que ela soubesse, ele gravou a música que ela dizia não ter cantado bem pela primeira vez...

... ele não concordava com isso. Mas não iria protestar.

Ela o ouvia com atenção.

Ele a ouvia com mais atenção ainda.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Ela deixou escapar um belo sorriso nos lábios...

... e ele também.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oiiiii, gente!

Tudo bem? Espero que sim:D

Bom, acho que dessa vez eu não demorei taaanto assim pra postar, né? Postei o cap. 9 no mês passado... e já terminei de escrever esse há um tempinho também, mas é que com a volta das aulas, ter que estudar, fazer lição... Enfim! XD

Sobre o capítulo, Sango e Miroku estão namorando – mesmo depois de toda a história da Rin e a promessa... E rolou um certo clima entre a Kagome e o InuYasha... Ah, no ensaio da peça da Kagome, coloquei as falas de uma das cenas do filme _High School Musical 1, _que, como eu já disse, será a história da peça... E a música que ela cantou se chama "When there was me and you", e, não só porque é do filme (que eu particularmente amo XD), mas essa música é linda mesmo!

Espero, como sempre, que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo:D Eu estou extremamente feliz porque, pela primeira vez desde que escrevo fics XD, cheguei ao capítulo 10, bem ou mal, mas CHEGUEI:-) To realmente feliz por isso, acho que essa fic eu consigo acabar, hehehe...

E agora, respondendo as reviews:

**Kagome Juju Assis**: _Oie! Ahhhh, opbrigada, fico MUITO feliz em saber que você adorou o capítulo:D Siiiim, eles vão tocar bastante ao vivo ainda, hehehe... Pois é, essa parte da Rin ficou triste mesmo... Miroku safadoooo! Só espero que você não me mate se eu disser que, na verdade, não vai ser bem o Sesshoumaru que vai "arrumar" essa história... :P Obrigada pela review e por ler a fic!!! Kissus!_

**Srta.Nyla Cristina**: _Oieeee:D Pois ééé, tadinha mesmo! Nem sei como eu consegui fazer isso com ela, eu adoro a Rin! Nuss, que legal você ter lembrado desse detalhe! ;) E pode ficar tranqüila que vou arrumar um "parzinho" pra ela sim... é só aguardar... :P E agora eu tenho que dizer que eu simplesmente ADOREI sua idéia! Adorei MESMO! E já até imaginei onde colocaria essa cena... Mew, MUITO obrigada:D Só espero que eu consiga escrevê-la de um jeito que te agrade, hehehe... Mais uma vez, MUITO obrigada meeesmo por acompanhar a fic e deixar reviews, ainda mais com sugestões! É muito bom isso! Kissus!_

**Uchiha Lara**: _Oie! Ahhhh, obrigada:D Espero que eu esteja agradando com essa minha fic, hehehe... Então, foi exatamente isso: o Miroku ama a Sango, e começou a ficar com ela em segredo, justamente para que a Rin não soubesse – nisso, ele sabia que tinha que cumprir a promessa, e foi o que fez... Mas ele meio que queria "estender" isso um pouco, e tentou beijar a Rin de novo, como se ele quisesse ficar com ela também. Só que a Rin já sabia que ele e a Sango estavam juntos, e no final da história, foi ele quem "se deu mal", porque ela já sabia de tudo, e mesmo assim, como a Rin é um amor de pessoa XD, ela nem vai contar nada pra Sango que é para não estragar o namoro deles... Fala sério, boazinha demaaaais essa menina! Isso que é amar tanto assim um garoto, rs... Huahuahuahua, darei esse seu recado para o InuYasha, pode deixar! E pode ficar tranqüila que o tão esperado beijo deles vai acontecer... Obrigada de verdade por acompanhar a fic! Kissus!!!_

E um beijo mais do que mega especial para a minha maninha, que, como sempre, leu e aprovou mais esse capítulo! Brigadão, **Sangozinha**! 

Kissus pra todos...

_**Kik-chan**_


End file.
